Una nueva vida
by La Menda
Summary: Austin tiene que mudarse desde su casa en Phoenix hasta Miami. Austin desde el principio detesta el lugar, pero, a lo mejor alguien logrará hacerle cambiar de opinión...
1. Chapter 1: Una nueva vida

**¡Hola a todos! Quisiera agradecer a todo aquel que lea esta historia, porque es mi primera historia aquí en Fanfiction y me gustaría saber que opinan. Siéntanse libres de comentar lo que quieran, pues me encantarían saber que piensan. Me bastaría con saber que a alguien más le gusta esta historia para poder continuarla, nada más. Por desgracia, Austin & Ally no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney Channel. Con lo cual ningún personaje que sea sacado de tal maravillosa serie me pertenece. Ahora, a disfrutar de la lectura.**

Capítulo 1: Una nueva vida.

Hola, soy Austin Moon y tengo 16 años. Me describiría como alguien extrovertido y bastante divertido, pero es que justo ahora me habéis pillado en un momento bastante… malo. Mis padres, Mike y Mimi Moon, han abierto otra franquicia de colchones en el centro comercial de Miami y para poder controlar como va todo, pues es la más grande abierta hasta ahora, nos mudamos a Miami. Yo, obviamente, me negué rotundamente a irme hasta este sitio, pero mis padres insistieron y aquí acabé, en el coche de mi padre, camino a Miami, viendo el anochecer.

- Austin, cariño, no te enfades con nosotros.- mi madre, viendo el silencio tan incomodo que se había instalado entre nosotros, dijo:- Ya verás cómo te encanta Miami.

Ni me molesté en contestarla. Pegué mi cara contra el cristal de la ventana por no verles. Mi padre musitó algo como: "Ya sabes, Mimi, los adolescentes y sus problemas…" Seguramente estaría menos enfadado con ellos si no me hubieran dado este aviso hacía menos de dos días, y no hubiera tenido que dejar a todos mis amigos allí. Pero bueno, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora sólo me quedaba desear que la gente fuera agradable y tuviera un montón de amigos en el instituto nuevo al que iba a ir, porque si no si que me iba a enfadar de verdad con mis padres.

El desagradable sonido de mi alarma me despertó de mi profundo sueño. Hacía más de una semana que me había instalado en mi nuevo hogar. No estaba tan mal como había esperado de él. Me levanté dando tumbos y me fui a ducharme. Tras darme una ducha lo suficientemente larga como para poder asegurarme de que estaba completamente despierto, me marché a desayunar. Mis padres me esperaban en la cocina. Mi padre leyendo un periódico mientras tomaba un café y mi madre estaba cocinando en los fogones algo que olía como… ¡oh, sí, tortitas! Esto mejoraría algo la situación. ¿Ah, qué no os lo he dicho? ¡Hoy es el mejor día de todos los que he vivido en Miami! ¡Hoy comienzo las clases! (Habréis notado el sarcasmo en mis palabras, ¿no?)

- ¡Buenos días, cariño!- me saludó mi madre con su alegría habitual.- ¿Qué tal, con ganas de empezar el instituto?

- Sí, mamá.- la contesté como si me estuviera a punto de morir, pero al parecer ella captó alguna alegría en esas dos palabras. No me preguntéis cual.

Me sirvió las tortitas y comencé a comerlas (bueno, creo que la palabras correcta es engullirlas.) Volví al baño, me lavé los dientes y me peiné. Desde luego no me llevó mucho tiempo, pero me gusta que quede siempre de una determinada manera, y en esas cosas soy muy detallista. Cogí mi mochila y me despedí de mis padres. Comencé a dirigirme al instituto. ¿Queréis que os diga otra ventaja de vivir aquí? No pasan autobuses y mis padres no me pueden llevar al instituto en coche porque a esa misma hora tienen que marcharse a trabajar, por lo que tengo que salir antes de casa por el instituto. ¡Yupi!

Cuando creí ver la silueta del gran instituto me parece que llevaba caminando media hora. Iba tan ensimismado mientras caminaba por el patio del instituto que tropecé y caí en un charco que había creado un fuente que estaba rota. Debí de haber gritado cuando fui a caer, pues todo el mundo a mi alrededor comenzó a reírse y a murmurar. Nadie parecía importarle el hecho de que estuviera empapado de pies a cabeza con agua sucia, no, qué importancia tenía eso en comparación con reírse con mis desgracias. Con la dignidad por los suelos, igual que yo, logré levantarme. Aceleré el paso para entrar cuanto antes en el edificio y poder ir a los servicios. Y dicho de paso, dejar de oír las estúpidas carcajadas de la gente me rodeaba.

¡Qué gente más desagradable! Pensé mientras secaba con un secador de manos mi camisa y camiseta con un secador de manos. Por suerte en los baños no había nadie para comentar y reír sobre su humillante caída. Ahora sería el hazmerreir del instituto, y no llevaba ni cinco minutos. Allí, donde antes vivía, en Phoenix, era de los chicos que gozaba de ser bastante popular. No el típico popular que se mete con la gente por diversión y para hacer crecer su popularidad, no. Era popular porque era bastante simpático y, oye, que también soy guapo, ¿no creéis? Pero ahora, ¿qué puesto ocuparía en aquel instituto? Me conformaría con ser ignorado pero me temo que así no va a ser. Cuando pensé que la camiseta no estaba muy mojada, salí del baño. Justo cuando puse un pie en el pasillo del instituto, alguien me puso una zancadilla, por lo que tropecé. La gente comenzó a reírse con más ganas. El chico que me había puesto la zancadilla, un jugador de fútbol grande y fuerte, era el que emitía unos alaridos que podría haber escuchado los que viven en Marte. Los alumnos comenzaron a imitarme en cómo había caído. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas. ¿Qué les había hecho? Mientras me incorporaba (por segunda vez en el día. Debía de haber batido algún récord o algo.) La gente dejó de reírse. Todos miraban hacia un lado. No entendí porque se debió tal brusco cambio de actitud hasta que la vi. Y enseguida comprendí el por qué de su silencio. Una chica, probablemente de mi edad, acababa de entrar por la puerta. Su vestimenta, una minifalda de cuero con tachuelas y un top negro en el que estaba escrito "punk" daban a entender bastante su estilo. Además las grandes sombras negras que se había aplicado en el rostro junto que el pálido maquillaje la daba un aspecto aún más fantasmagórico. Enseguida entendí porque todo el mundo se había callado. Sólo me hizo falta que hablara:

- ¿Quieres quitarte de mi camino, friki?- gritó al primero que estaba en el pasillo revisando sus libros. El chico, dando un brinco, se apartó. La chica avanzó con paso seguro hasta que llegó dónde estaba yo.- Um… chico nuevo, ¿eh? Sólo te voy a explicar la norma principal del lugar. No te metas conmigo y nada te pasará, de acuerdo. Ah, y no te hagas pis en los pantalones.- le comentó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa burlona.

Bajé mi vista hacia mis pantalones para ver mis pantalones manchado con el barro del charco. Me sonrojé. La gente había oído lo que había dicho la chica y ya me estaban creando apodos. La alarma sonó y todos los corrillos de gente se dispersaron. Me dirigí a mi primera clase. Este año iba a ser una pesadilla.


	2. Chapter 2: Castigos y presentaciones

**¡Hola a todos! Como os dije, me bastaba con que le gustara a alguien la historia como para que continuara. Me bastaba un solo review para seguir. ¡Muchísimas gracias a zendayagomez por su review! ¡Me hiciste tan feliz que me dieron ganas de saltar y bailar a la vez! También quiero agradecer a todo aquel que leyera el primer capítulo, pues sois también motivo de mi alegría. ¡OS QUIERO! XOXOX. Recordad que sois libres de comentar lo que sea sobre esta historia, y, si surge la duda, preguntad sin pudor. **

**Por cierto, nada de lo que escribo me pertenece. Tan solo me pertenece la idea de la historia. El resto (los personajes, los escenarios... etc.) pertenecen a Disney Channel.**

Capítulo 2: Castigos y presentaciones.

Genial. Sencillamente este día no podía ir mejor. He estado más solo que la una desde que he entrado en este instituto. Para lo único para lo que quieren hablar conmigo es para reírse de mi desafortunada caída. ¡De verdad, estoy harto! Ahora mismo estoy bajando las escaleras para ir al aula de matemáticas. Me ha pillado un poco desprevenido la alarma cuando ha sonado, por lo que he tardado más en recoger los utensilios del laboratorio y me ha tocado salir solo. Cuando entro en la clase (10 minutos tarde. ¿A que es genial?) a parte de ver como el profesor me fulmina con la mirada, veo que los asientos son de dos en dos y que el único que queda libre era el que estaba junto a la chica con la que me encontré esta mañana. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. En serio, el día ya sí que no podía empeorar. Mientras fingía que escuchaba el sermón del profesor sobre mi falta de educación y de cómo él era muy compasivo por dejarme sin castigo por esto, me fui a sentar con bastante miedo al lado de aquella chica. Cuando me senté, me miró como si fuera una mierda que se le hubiera pegado al zapato. Sonreí tímidamente, dado que no tenía mucho que decir, y fui sacando los materiales para la clase. Intenté centrarme en que decía el profesor, pero sentía cómo alguien me estaba mirando fijamente. Volví mi cabeza hacia la chica, que, aunque la estuviera mirando, no retiró la mirada en ningún momento. Cuando saqué valentía para hablar, la pregunté:

- Perdona, ¿necesitas ayuda?- me sorprendió lo bajito que salió mi voz de mi garganta, me parece que tan sólo me ha oído el cuello de mi camisa.

- Déjame en paz.- fue la contestación que me dio. Me pareció bastante maleducado por su parte, y aunque su aspecto me indicase que debía evitar problemas con ella, la repliqué.

- Siento haberte molestado, pero es que tú me estabas mirando fijamente, pensé que necesitabas algo.

- Sí, que te vayas de mi asiento.- respondió con aún más rudeza.

- Oye, que son dos asientos, para dos personas, y yo no te he hecho nada.

- Si. Eres el chico que se hizo pis en los pantalones, ¿no?- me sonrojé muy fuerte. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver a echarme eso en cara?- No quiero que la gente me deje de tomar en serio porque me relaciono con bebés.

- Nadie dijo que yo…- fui a intervenir.

- ¡Ya vale!- gritó el profesor de matemáticas, bastante enfadado.

Aparentemente la chica (de quien todavía no sabía el nombre) y yo habíamos ido alzando la voz sin darnos cuenta, y ahora toda la clase se había vuelto en sus asientos para mirarnos. El profesor, rojo de ira, nos miraba con una furia que no había visto en los ojos de nadie nunca.

- ¿Os creéis que mis clases son horas de tertulia? Pues Austin, Ally- ¡anda! Si se llama Ally…- os equivocáis. Señor Moon, he sido antes demasiado bueno dejándole sin castigo por llegar tarde. Como aparentemente a usted le da igual esto, usted y la señorita Dawson se quedaran castigados hoy a la hora de la salida aquí, en clase. Espero que disfruten de ella, dado que es el tiempo que han pasado de charla.

Gruñí por la bajo. ¿Ahora estaba castigado con esta chica tan simpática una hora después de la salida? Sabía yo que no debía haber dicho tan pronto que nada podía empeorar…

Las dos y cuarto. Los alumnos comienzan a desfilar. Todos salen en tropel de sus clases. Todos menos Ally y yo. El profesor nos informó de que nuestro castigo era bajar a limpiar el gimnasio, que hoy era el día que tocaba limpiarlo. Bajamos hasta el gimnasio, que, por cierto, creo que estaba más sucio que una piara de cerdos. Puaj, ¿por qué la gente deja las camisetas sucias por los suelos? No es tan difícil dejarlas en un banco… esto era en lo que pensaba mientras recogía los vestuarios. Me volví un momento para recoger una escoba y me encontré a Ally sentada en el banco, mirando a la nada. Esta chica de verdad consigue que me hierva la sangre.

- Tendrás pensado recoger algo, ¿no? No voy a hacer todo el castigo yo solo…

- No, rubio, me temo que este castigo es todo tuyo.- contestó con ese desdén que estaba siempre presente en su voz.

- Tú también nos ha metido en este problema, ¿recuerdas?

- No, tú fuiste el que comenzó a hablar.- ugh, su tono de voz me está sacando de quicio…

- ¡Tú me estabas mirando fijamente!- exclamé indignado. Procurando no parecer demasiado frustrado, seguí limpiando con más intensidad los bancos del vestuario.

- ¿Y que más te da que te estuviera mirando? No te estaba insultando...- musitó pensativa la chica.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tras un día aguantando todo tipo de burlas, no iba a tolerar ni una más, y menos en una hora en la que supuestamente debería haberme ido a descansar a mi casa. Tiré el trapo al suelo, enfadado, y me encaminé al banco dónde estaba ella, resoplando en furia.

- ¿¡Que qué más da!? ¿¡Que qué más da!? ¡Te llevas metiendo todo el día conmigo, humillándome, y esperas que no me sienta incómodo cuando me está mirando fijamente! ¿Cómo crees que me sienta eso?- Ally me estaba mirando con los ojos desorbitados, sin esperar eso reacción por mi parte.- ¡Soy nuevo en el centro! ¡Hace menos de una semana que me he mudado a Miami y no esperaba esto, claro que no! ¡Y lo peor es QUE NO SÉ QUE TE HE HECHO!

Cuando dejé de hablar sentí que me había quitado un peso de encima. Respiré profundamente, y volví a la tarea de limpiar. Ally, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de pataleta, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y fue a hablar.

- La verdad, no lo sé.- me volví asombrado. ¿En serio me iba a dar una explicación?- Trato a todo el mundo así, y me siento bien. Los demás me respetan. Pero tú… pareces no comprenderlo. Parece que no te gusta que sea así, que haya una pirámide de clasificación de las personas.- me miró, para verificar que era cierto lo que había dicho. Asentí.- No lo entiendes, Austin. Yo querría tener amigos, pero no puedo. Contigo no…- eso me dolió. Vale que nadie quiera relacionarse conmigo porque soy el hazmerreir del instituto, pero, por favor que no me lo restrieguen en la cara. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían.- Tú, te vi, y sen...

Iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por el profesor de matemáticas, que justo entró en ese momento.

- Vale, panda de vagos, ya podéis iros de esta pocilga.

No hizo falta que me lo dijera dos veces. Salí casi volando del sitio. Ahora sí que sí odiaba Miami.


	3. Chapter 3: Disculpas y nuevas relaciones

**¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada, quisiera agradecer a Zendayagomez y a Arcángel Sakura 35 por sus reviews. ¡Me hacen tan feliz! No se hacen ustedes una idea... También quiero dar las gracias a todo aquel que leyó el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, pues puse mucho esfuerzo en él. En definitiva, publico capítulos tan regularmente porque odio dejar a la gente con la duda de que pasa después. Antes de que comenzara escribiendo esta historia, leía muchas historias de Fanfiction, y odiaba cuando me dejaban con la duda, me daban ganas de gritarla a la autora: ¡no te das cuenta de que me dejas con la historia a la mitad! ¡Ahora mi vida se detendrá hasta que sepa que pasa después! En fin, sin más demora, aquí va el tercer capítulo. **

**Por cierto, como he dicho en anteriores capítulos, nada de lo que escribo me pertenece salvo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 3: Disculpas y nuevas relaciones.

Nunca creí que aguantaría la distancia entre el instituto y mi casa corriendo, pero curiosamente sí que pude aguantar. A lo mejor era el hecho de que quería alejarme cuanto antes de aquel lugar, o de que deseaba más que nada ocultarme en mi habitación y que no me diera la luz del sol en años. Jamás me habían tratado así, ni en mis peores pesadillas. ¿Qué veían de fantástico mis padres en este lugar? A mí me recuerda a un infierno… Cuando entré en mi casa, no había nadie. Qué novedad… mis padres siempre que iban a trabajar se quedaban hasta muy tarde trabajando, habiendo días que por contar ganancias o discutir modos de publicidad no habían vuelto en días. Hoy agradezco el que no estuviera aquí, pues no deseo que nadie más se regodeé con mis desgracias. Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Me quedé tirado, en esta posición, durante un tiempo que a mí me pareció eterno, pero que en realidad solo fueron dos minutos. Me levanté y me miré en el espejo. Mi pelo rubio, siempre perfecto, ahora parecía una maraña sin ton ni son. Mis ojos, rojos, seguramente porque en algún momento las lágrimas afloraron. Llevaba todavía las ropas manchadas de barro. En definitiva, parecía un zombi sacado de cualquier película de ciencia ficción. Suspiré. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a estos extremos? La gente en Phoenix me adoraba, pero aquí… iba a decir algo para mí mismo, pero justo alguien llamó al timbre. ¿Quién podía ser? Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Ally. La cerré la puerta en la cara. Ya me iba a volver a mi habitación, satisfecho de lo que había hecho, cuando oí su voz, todavía con ese desdén, a través de la puerta.

- Austin, abre, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo.

Me lo pensé. ¿A ver, tú que habrías hecho si esa persona hacia menos de una hora se había estado riendo de ti? Aún así, con reticencias, la fui a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- la pregunté, intentado usar su mismo tono de voz, en lo que fallé estrepitosamente, pues soy demasiado amable como para hablar de esa manera.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Después de lo que pasó en los vestuarios…- no sé que iba a decir, pero me daba igual. Había otra pregunta más urgente en mi mente, y la formulé sin pensar:

- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? No me conoces de nada.- soltó una carcajada que me dio ganas de volverla a cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero hice un gran esfuerzo de voluntad y me contuve.

- No corres tan rápido como crees, y mucho menos si el que te sigue lleva un coche… un Ferrari.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Yo creo que se debía más al hecho de que ella era rica y estaba ahora en un chalet bastante más modesto y no se acostumbraba al ambiente que al hecho de que hubiéramos discutido en los vestuarios. Yo, por no dejarla afuera en la calle, saqué a relucir mi parte de caballero.

- Pasa, si quieres.- la ofrecí con un gesto del brazo.

- Gracias.-dijo, mientras entraba y dejaba su abrigo en un perchero próximo a la puerta.

Pasó a mi salón sin pensárselo mucho, como si esta fuera su casa. Intenté no parecer irritado ante su falta de educación, pero me temo que soy demasiado expresivo, pues ella enseguida buscó comportarse de manera distinta a como había estado antes. Se sentó en el sofá del pequeño salón de color salmón. Me senté enfrente de ella.

- A ver, ¿qué me querías decir?

- Verás, Austin…- tragó saliva. Era obvio que mi presencia la abrumaba, pero yo no comprendía por qué.- Siento mucho como te he tratado hoy. Lo siento de verdad. Pero estoy acostumbrada a tratar así a los nuevos, y claro, ya sabes… nunca había encontrado a nadie que se opusiera a mi comportamiento, por eso me has sorprendido, y de manera positiva. Me demuestra que eres distinto al resto de la gente, que no eres tan superficial. Mi aspecto no te indicó nada de que debiera comportarme de una manera porque sí.- tomó aire. No estaba muy acostumbrada a pedir disculpas.- Quisiera empezar de nuevo, y conocerte mejor. Eres de las pocas personas que has conseguido que me pique la curiosidad por saber más de ti. Con lo cual… ¿lo olvidamos?- me miró con una mirada muy profunda, difícil de resistir. Sus perfectos ojos castaños relucían con la luz del día… un momento, ¿he dicho yo eso?

Asentí lentamente. Probablemente era de mis únicas posibilidades de tener amigos, y ella tampoco es que estuviera muy acompañada… así que, ¿por qué no? Lo que hizo a continuación me pilló bajo de defensas. Me dio un abrazo tan fuerte, que creo que me había cortado la respiración. Ni mis padres me abrazaban con tanta fuerza. Recuperándome de la sorpresa, la rodeé con mis brazos también. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, disfrutando del momento. Luego nos separamos, y nos quedamos mirándonos.

- En fin… ¿amigos? ¿compañeros?- preguntó con incertidumbre Ally. Asentí a ambas posibilidades. Sonrió. Nunca la había visto sonreír, y seamos sinceros, esa sonrisa hace palidecer a las estrellas más brillantes del firmamento. Bajo esas grandes capas de maquillaje estaba seguro de que se ocultaba alguien maravilloso. La verdadera Ally.

Estaba decidido a descubrir a esa verdadera Ally que me había dado cuenta de que existía hacia unos segundos. Estaba seguro de que aquella chica no era así. Os puedo asegurar que bajo aquel maquillaje tan fuerte y esas ropas tan transgresoras se ocultaba alguien fantástico. Esa persona que se ocultaba era con la que acababa de pasar estos últimos minutos, la que se había decidido a disculparse, la que me había demostrado que quería ser mi amiga, y la que me había abrazado con tal fuerza. Y estaba dispuesto a sacarla a la superficie.

**Justo después de esto comienza la bueno... tan sólo tendréis que esperar para ver. **


	4. Chapter 4: Historias y Transformaciones

**¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho no haber publicado nada en estos días porque he estado muy ocupada con las clases y los exámenes. Pero ahora si que he sacado tiempo libre, y aprovecho para mostraros... ¡el cuarto capítulo de una nueva vida! Espero que os guste, aunque este no sea mi favorito de todos porque no me gusto mucho cómo quedo. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a marmariposa y a zendayagomez por sus reviews. ¡Me motivan muchísimo para seguir escribiendo! También quiero dar las gracias a Lobo011 por seguir mi historia! Y, por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia desde cualquier rincón del planeta. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Ahora vayamos con la historia... **

**Como he dicho un millón de veces, de esta historia nada me pertenece, tan sólo la idea de la historia.**

Capitulo 4: Historias y transformaciones

Había pasado una semana. Una semana desde que comencé el instituto, una semana desde que nadie me tiene un respeto aquí, una semana desde que Ally y yo nos hicimos amigos. Parece increíble que la única persona que me tiene un respeto en todo el centro es una chica que tiene una pinta tan… agresiva. Pero una vez que hablas con ella, te deja conocerla, ves que es una chica con un gran corazón. Ahora mismo creo que somos inseparables. Desde que entramos por la puerta del instituto estamos juntos. Hablamos, y hablamos. Nos sentamos juntos en las clases y en el almuerzo. La gente se piensa que somos una pareja. Ya ves tú. ¿Yo y Ally? ¿Una pareja? Puff… es totalmente ridículo. Aunque tampoco estaría mal. Ella es muy guapa, la verdad, tiene unos bonitos ojos castaños, tiene una larga y preciosa melena… ¡un momento! Debería dejar de pensar así de mi amiga. Sólo somos eso, amigos. Los pensamientos que acabáis de ver son los normales entre amigos, ¿no? Lo que pensaba. Ahora mismo estamos en dando vueltas por el centro comercial, que es dónde hemos quedado para vernos hoy. Vamos en silencio, pero es algo que no nos incómoda, porque no es un silencio de estos vergonzoso, sino uno lleno de significado. Estamos mirando un escaparate de ropa del estilo de Ally, ya sabes… estilo Ally, cuando asaltó:

- ¡Estoy cansada de fingir!- me volví hacia ella, para encontrarla mirando fijamente al conjunto del escaparate. Hoy llevaba un pantalón muy corto negro, con un top que enseñaba el ombligo en el que estaba escrito "U rock." Llevaba su larga melena suelta, lisa, como siempre. Y el maquillaje era el mismo, incluso creo que más cantidad. Entonces, ¿de qué se había cansado de fingir?- ¡No puedo seguir llevando una ropa que no sea mi estilismo ni de lejos! ¡Estoy cansada de fingir que soy alguien que no soy!- entre los gritos había comenzado a llorar, yo no sé por qué.

Con cuidado la agarré de la muñeca (ignorando por completo la sensación de nerviosismos que me dio tocar su mano) y la obligué a sentarse en el banco más próximo. Grande borrones negros recorrían sus mejillas. La abracé y la dejé que apoyara su rostro en mi hombro, donde lloró un buen rato. Cuando pareció más tranquila, la pregunté:

- ¿Qué te pasa Ally?

- ¡No puedo seguir interpretando este papel! ¡Yo no soy así!- seguramente la estaba mirando con cara de compasión y de duda, pues no tenía ni idea de que me estaba hablando. Tragando saliva, comenzó a hablar:- Austin yo no era así.- la miré estupefacto.- Era una chica dulce, quien adoraba los colores, y estudiar. Tenía amigos, un montón. Eso fue hasta que la gente comenzó a meterse conmigo por mi manera de ser. Estaba harta. De todo. Burlas nada más doblar la esquina, nadie parecía comprenderme, sólo unas pocas amigas se mantuvieron a mi lado. Decidí que demostraría a la gente lo equivocados que estaban al meterse conmigo. Y un principio de curso aparecí así. La gente comenzó a tenerme cierto respeto, pues les devolví de la manera en que me habían tratado. Mis amigas me decían que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y eran como la voz de mi consciencia, por lo que para no tener remordimientos de conciencia las di de lado. La peor decisión que hice. Y de ahí hasta aquí, hasta el momento actual. Contigo. Quiero volver a ser la misma que yo era, pero a lo mejor se vuelven a meter conmigo… Austin, estoy entre la espada y la pared.

La miré a los ojos. Tan profundos como una fosa marina (vaya, al final sí que tendrán razón los que se meten conmigo al llamarme empollón. Mis halagos no es que sean muy… elocuentes.) Tan bonitos, anegados por lágrimas. Retiré algunas lágrimas con mis dedos. Luego, con la voz más tranquila que pude, dije:

- Nadie se va a meter contigo mientras yo esté aquí. Conmigo creo que ya tienen bastante persona con quien meterse.- sonrió. Bueno, al menos la he logrado animar.- Y si deseas volver a ser esa persona de antes, me temo que tan sólo tendrás que invertir un poco en vestuario, y pedir disculpas a tus amigas. Estoy seguro de que serán capaces de entenderlo. No hay mejor lugar para comprar que un centro comercial, ¿no?

- Austin, no tengo dinero. Tengo bastante en casa, pero aquí no.

Miré mi cartera. Cincuenta euros. Todos mis ahorros, que no se para que los traje, pero los traje. Ella sujetaba un billete de veinte euros. Yo ya sabía que su familia era rica, pero aún así me daba pena verla sólo con eso. A pesar de que mi familia tenía la tienda de colchones, seamos sinceros, ¿cuánto esperas ganar vendiendo colchones? No todos los días la gente compra colchones. En fin, tomé una decisión bastante estúpida.

- Te los puedes quedar. A mí me da igual el dinero.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eres genial, Austin!- me dio un abrazo. Se separó de mí (casi sin darme tiempo a disfrutar de este instante.) Me miró con sus ojos relucientes.- Vamos, tenemos un montón de lugares que visitar.

Me llevó a rastras por casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial. Pasamos más de tres horas mirando cómo la sentaba la ropa. En mi opinión todo la quedaba genial, pero aparentemente ella no veía eso. Tras quitarse pantalón tras pantalón, falda tras falda, probarse varios pares de zapatos, conseguimos una serie de conjuntos bastantes bonitos (y coloridos, si me permites opinar) que la sentaban fenomenal. Y, además, podíamos pagarlo con nuestro escaso presupuesto. Se quedó puesto unos pantalones de color rosa con una camiseta de estampado étnico con muchos colores y unas sandalias marrones. Estaba perfecta. Mucho mejor sin esa ropa tan oscura.

- Estás perfecta Ally. Ya verás, te va a ir muy bien en el instituto.

Ally se sonrojó suavemente. Sonrió con más ganas. Nunca la había visto tan feliz excepto cuando hicimos las paces en mi casa. Me encanta hacerla feliz. No me molestaría vivir para siempre si el motivo es hacerla feliz, porque Ally en mi opinión se merecía todo.


	5. Chapter 5: Gafas y Novios

**¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias a zendayagomez por su review, me hizo muy feliz. ¡Me motivas mucho para seguir escribiendo! Tú, lo que leen esta historia de manera anónima y los que siguen esta historia son uno de mis motivos de felicidad del día. ¡Os quiero! **

**Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, Austin & Ally pertenecen a Disney Channel. Mia es tan sólo la historia.**

Capítulo 5: Gafas y novios

¡Dios mío! ¡Ahora sí que odio Miami! Lo único que me gusta de este lugar es el hecho de que aquí está Ally, y sería incapaz de intercambiarla por nadie. Por lo demás… ¡prefería irme a vivir al infierno que a este lugar! Ah, bueno, que todavía no os he contado mi problema. Hace unos días mis padres consideraron oportuno llevarme al oftalmólogo, pues llevaba unos días quejándome de que no veía demasiado bien. El caso, que allí me dijeron que debía llevar gafas porque tenía miopía. Hasta aquí bien, ¿no? El problema vino cuando las únicas gafas de toda la óptica que me quedaban bien eran las de empollón y mis padres me las compraron. Ahora tengo que ir a clase con estas horribles gafas. En serio, ¿es que la suerte no me quería sonreír ni un solo día desde que llegué a este maldito lugar? Intenté motivarme pensando, que, como en todos los días de instituto Ally me estaría esperando unos metros por delante de la puerta de mi casa, para ir juntos al instituto. La sorpresa me llegó cuando no la vi. Supuse que querría ir al instituto antes para mostrar su nueva imagen. Sonreí al recordar cómo le quedaba aquel conjunto que se probó en el centro comercial. Es que era tan perfecta… podría haberse probado cualquier cosa y ella parecería una diosa. Oh, no, otra vez estos pensamientos no apropiados de mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabéis que? Me parece que Ally me gusta un poco. Pero sólo un poco. Lo estuve pensando ayer mientras intentaba aclarar mi mente tras nuestra quedada en el centro comercial. Sí, creo que es eso lo que me ocurre. Me gusta un poco Ally. Eso debe ser. No sé si debería decírselo o no. Me parece que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Entre en el instituto rodeado de una nube de carcajadas y dedos acusadores señalándome. Vale, llevo gafas, pero no es un delito. Más gente aquí lleva gafas y nadie les hace burla. Busco a Ally entre la multitud que me abucheaba:

- ¡Empollón! ¡Búscate amigos!- exacto. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba buscando a Ally.

La localicé dentro de un gran grupo de chicas de su edad. Vaya, si que la ha costado poco recuperar a sus antiguas amigas, pensé con admiración. No sabía se acercarme a ella. Se la veía muy feliz rodeada de sus amigas y no sé yo si sería grata compañía. Iba a marcharme por donde había venido cuando vi como el jugador de fútbol que me había puesto la zancadilla el primer día se acercaba a tontear con ella. Al parecer su nueva imagen no sólo había traído de vuelta a sus amigas, también a los chicos del colegio. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, mirándola de arriba abajo. Esto hizo que mi sangre hirviera, y la valentía se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo se atrevían a mirar de esa manera a "mi" Ally? Me acerqué apresuradamente al grupo.

- ¡Hola Ally!- exclamé con mi alegría habitual. Ella al verme fue a sonreír, pero su sonrisa se congeló en el rostro. No sé que me pasaría, pero ella estaba perfecta con aquel vestido floral tan sencillo. El futbolista murmuró entre dientes:

- ¿Qué hace aquí el empollón?- vaya, que disimulado. Ignorándome completamente, siguió hablando como si nada:- Entonces nos vemos este viernes, ¿no?- Ally asintió, de nuevo feliz.- Pues hasta el viernes Ally.

Con esto se marchó el chico, y las amigas de Ally aprovecharon para marcharse con la excusa de tener que ir pronto a clase. Suspiré con alivio. Al fin había conseguido tiempo libre con Ally. Pero al parecer a ella no le interesaba estar ahora conmigo. Lo sé porque dijo:

- Austin, ¿no prefieres hablar conmigo a la hora del almuerzo? Ahora casi no tendremos tiempo de hablar ahora…- se excusó mientras se dirigía al grupo de sus amigas, quienes cuchicheaban sobre algo.

Me quedé solo, plantado en el pasillo. La gente a mi alrededor seguía haciendo comentarios sobre mi nuevo aspecto con las gafas. Me sentí muy solo. Siempre Ally estaba conmigo a esta hora. Claro, ella también necesitaba tiempo para estar con sus amigas, no sólo conmigo. Era lógico. Me fue más solo que la una a la primera clase del día.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me parece que salí tan rápido que el profesor de educación física debería subirme puntuación en la prueba de velocidad. Me senté en la mesa habitual, y, pacientemente, esperé a Ally. Cuando la vi entrar por la puerta sonreí. Se dirigió hacia mi mesa, y se sentó junto a mí.

- Hola Austin.- me saludó secamente. ¿Qué la pasaba conmigo?

- ¡Hola Ally! ¿Qué tal?- pregunté con una alegría que era justamente lo contrario a su seco tono.

- Muy bien.- de repente sonrió con fuerzas. Me miró. Me iba a decir algo importante.- ¿Sabes que, Austin? Dallas, el chico que estaba hablando conmigo por la mañana… me ha pedido salir. Vamos a ir el viernes en una cita.

Se me olvidó respirar. En serio. La respiración se me paró. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y dije, sonando feliz por ella:

- ¡Es genial Ally! ¡Felicidades!

Pareció creerse mi mentira, obviamente porque no me estaba mirando a la cara, y continuó contándome la historia:

- ¡Ya te digo! ¡Me llevaba gustando durante años, pero no me atreví a decírselo! ¡Es el chico perfecto! Es alto, castaño, tiene unos ojos preciosos, es capitán del equipo de fútbol… Es magnífico.

Ay, mi pobre corazón. Sentía como poco a poco se iba haciendo trizas en mi pecho. Ally, ajena a mi sufrimiento, seguía narrando las cualidades de Dallas, y matándome poco a poco. Por Dios, que pare ya. Para mi agonía propia, continuó toda la media hora del almuerzo hablando de "su" Dallas, y de cómo su cita sería perfecta. Yo aguanté como pude. Estuve prácticamente la media hora callado, asintiendo mientras silenciosamente me comía el sándwich que tenía de almuerzo. Intenté que no se notara mucho lo mucho que me irritaba que estuviera hablando todo el rato de Dallas. Solo hubo algo que me motivó de toda la conversación.

- Pero antes de quedar con Dallas tendríamos que quedar tú y yo, porque si no no vamos a tener tiempo para pode quedar. ¿Alguna idea?

- Mis padres querían conocerte. Si quieres quedamos en mi casa y hacemos los deberes juntos, ¿qué te parece este martes?

- ¡Fantástico! Austin, me tengo que ir a mi clase de griego, nos vemos a la salida.

Se fue corriendo de allí. Yo también me marché, sonriendo como un tonto. iIba a poder quedar con Ally, al fin! Pero tenía que conseguir convencerla de que dejara a ese tal Dallas, no parecía su tipo. ¿Cómo podía gustarla más? Hubo un cartel que me llamó la atención. Ponía: "Pruebas para encontrar nuevas promesas para el equipo de fútbol." ¿No decía Ally que Dallas era perfecto porque jugaba al fútbol? Yo podía intentarlo, además, me gustaba el deporte. Tomé nota de cuando eran las pruebas. Bien, el día iba mejorando, poco a poco, pero iba mejorando.

Me fui corriendo a casa. Me moría de ganas de contarles a mis padres lo de las pruebas de fútbol y que mañana iban a poder conocer a Ally. Ally no me acompañó a la vuelta de clase porque su "cita" Dallas la iba a llevar en coche hasta su casa. Entré en mi casa como una ráfaga de viento, quitándome los zapatos en el proceso. Corrí a la cocina, donde estaban mis padres preparando la comida.

- ¡Hola hijo! ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien.- tomé aire.- Mamá, papá, voy a participar en las pruebas para entrar en equipo de fútbol. Son pruebas con público y me haría muchísima ilusión que vinierais a verme. Son el próximo lunes.- mis padres intercambiaron miradas. Algo no iba bien. Probé a poner mi mirada más adorable antes de decir:- Porfa, venid… Siempre os habéis perdido mis actuaciones en el colegio… ¿por qué no me venís a las pruebas? Nunca estáis presentes en los momentos importantes de mi vida, siempre estáis en la dichosa tienda de colchones.- les solté frustrado. Era verdad. Nunca habían estado en ninguno de mis momentos importantes: ni cuando me gradué en el colegio, ni cuando fue mi actuación de Navidad… siempre se ausentaban. Yo ya me había cansado de eso. Al final cedieron.

- Vale, hijo, iremos.- respondió mi madre mientras pelaba las patatas.

- ¡Bien!- hice mi pequeño baile de estar feliz. Mis padres me miraron extrañados. Me acordé de que había quedado aquí con Ally al día siguiente, por lo que les grité mientras subía a mi cuarto:- ¡Ally va a venir mañana a casa a pasar la tarde para conoceros!

Cerré la puerta de un portazo para cambiarme, por lo que, para mi desgracia, no oí la conversación que se desarrollaba ajena a mí en la cocina entre mi padre y mi madre.

- Mimi, ¿por qué le has dicho que iríamos a sus pruebas de fútbol? Justo esa semana tenemos ese viaje de negocios que va a durar del viernes hasta ese lunes… no vamos a poder ir a verle.

- Mike, relájate. Era una pequeña mentirijilla que le conté para que hiciera las pruebas con más confianza, dado que pensará que estamos allí. Tú relájate, que yo ya tengo el plan hecho en mi mente.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó su marido, parando de remover la sopa con la cuchara.

- ¿Sabes de esa chica, Ally? Va a ser quien nos ayude. Esto que vamos a hacer va a ser para la felicidad de Austin, por lo que no se negará. Va a ser quien le haga creer que estuvimos allí todo el tiempo, pues estoy segura de que ella va a ir a esas pruebas. Austin le cuenta de todo a esa chica. No tiene secretos para ella. Aprovecharemos que viene mañana a casa para poder hablarlo con ella con calma, para que todo salga a la perfección y él no tengo nada que sospechar.- zanjó la explicación Mimi. Odiaba mentir a su hijo, pero la situación lo requería.

Mike se paró un momento a meditar sobre el plan. Era perfecto, Austin era demasiado ingenuo como para molestarse en saber si era verdad o mentira que habían estado, se fiaría de la palabra de Ally. Mimi miró a su marido, esperando ver si daba su afirmativo para el plan que tenía. Mike asintió lentamente. A partir de ese momento la misión "engañar a Austin" se puso en marcha.


	6. Chapter 6: Engaños & Mentiras

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios y agradecimientos al final del capítulo, pues luego os aburro con mi palabrería. Sin más demora, pasemos al capítulo sexto de una nueva vida.**

**No me pertenece Austin & Ally, tan sólo la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 6: Engaños y mentiras.

Ally y yo entramos en casa riéndonos hasta no poder respirar. Llevábamos así todo el trayecto hasta mi casa, intentado hacer reír el uno al otro. Porque, sí, señoras y señores, ¡al fin era martes! Nunca creí haber deseado con más ganas que llegara un martes, pero, oye, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Cerré la puerta de un golpetazo y saludé a mis padres:

- ¡Mamá, papá, Ally y yo ya estamos en casa!

Mi madre apareció en las escaleras y fue a recibir a Ally.

- Hola Ally, teníamos ganas de conocerte. Austin habla mucho de ti, prácticamente a todas horas.- fulminé a mi madre con la mirada, indicándola que no debía hablar de eso, pero siguió de todos modos.- Aparentemente, y por lo que dice mi hijo, eres una chica fantástica.

Ally volvió la cabeza para mirarme a mí, esperando alguna respuesta por mi parte. Sonrojado hasta las oreja asentí lentamente.

- Te lo dije.- comentó mi madre por lo bajo. Yo no sabía dónde esconderme de la vergüenza. Menos mal que mi madre sabe que puedo ser muy tímido a veces…

- Yo también estoy encantada de conocerla Mimi.- contestó Ally a mi madre, librándome de ese silencio tan incómodo.

- Mamá, nos tenemos que ir a hacer los deberes…

- No, hijo, ya está puesta la mesa. La comida está lista, así que, ¿por qué no coméis con nosotros?

Solté un suspiro resignado. No quería imaginarme lo incómoda que iba a ser la conversación en la mesa. Sin ver otra escapatoria, guié a Ally a la mesa del salón, dónde estaba ya mi padre sentado, con el portátil. Tras hablar Ally y mi padre todos nos sentamos en la mesa mientras mi madre nos servía. Sin darme cuenta Ally y mi padre se habían metido en un tema que a mí no me interesaba mucho, la verdad. Mi antigua vida en Phoenix. Oír cómo era yo hacía unos meses hizo que un ramalazo de nostalgia paseara por mi corazón. Echaba de menos a ese Austin. Habría sido capaz de pedir salir a Ally sin tantos problemas. Ahora no había podido porque era mi única amiga y podía haber arruinado todo, y lo último que quería era quedarme solo. Tomé la sopa para evitar tener que hablar. Ally de vez en cuando me dirigía miradas cargadas de… ¿compasión? ¿Qué sentía, pena de cómo mi vida se ha ido a pique? No se lo pregunté, pues había decidido mantener una actitud pasiva durante toda esa comida. Bueno, intenté que esto sucediera. Porque en seguida mi madre se metió en un tema que hizo que casi me atragantara con el trozo de pescado que estaba comiendo.

- En fin, tú y Austin… ¿estáis saliendo juntos?- preguntó mi madre como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No…- contestó Ally entre risas. Yo no podía hablar. El sonrojo en mi rostro creo que respondió por mí, de todos modos.- Sólo somos buenos amigos. Nada más.- ¿por qué me dolió oír las palabras buenos amigos? ¿Qué esperaba, que dijera que sí, que estamos saliendo? Me estaba confundiendo...- ¿Verdad, Austin?

- Sí, sí.- farfullé. Todavía estaba intentando ordenar mis ideas, que iban y venían en mi mente como un tornado furioso.

No hubo mucho más que conversación en toda la comida. Yo, como buen hijo, me ofrecí voluntario a recoger la mesa. Fue una estupidez, porque de nuevo algo importante se iba a desarrollar en la mesa en mi ausencia.

- ¿Ally?- preguntó Mimi a Ally.- ¿Sabes tú que mi hijo va a ir a unas pruebas de fútbol el lunes que viene?- Ally asintió con fuerza. Austin se lo había contado en la hora del almuerzo, la única hora que les quedaba para estar solos, pues el resto lo pasaba con sus amigas y Dallas. Austin se lo había dicho con tal alegría que había convencido a Ally para que fuera a las pruebas a verle.- ¿Vas a ir a verle?- Ally asintió de nuevo.- ¿Nos podrías hacer un favor, por Austin?

- Por Austin el que sea.- afirmó Ally, sin saber lo que la venía encima.

- Necesitamos que le convenzas de que estuvimos allí, viéndole en las pruebas. Nos ha pedido que vayamos a las pruebas. Nosotros no podíamos decirle que no, porque se le veía muy feliz y a lo mejor si decíamos que no heríamos sus sentimientos. Pero tenemos una conferencia muy importante a la que no podemos faltar. Necesitamos que finjas que estuvimos allí.

Ally no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No podía mentir a Austin, era su mejor amigo y sería muy cruel por su parte mentirle de esa manera. Pero, por otra parte… esa mentira sería probablemente algo que le haría muy feliz después de tantos disgustos aquellos meses. ¿No sería también justo darle un poco de felicidad? Una mentirijilla pequeña no iba a hacer daño…

- Vale. Pero, ¿cómo lo hago? Voy allí, a las pruebas. Le digo que ustedes estaban conmigo, aunque no les viera. Luego le digo que os tuvisteis que ir por una urgencia de que se encontraba mal… y mientras os envío un mensaje de cómo fue la prueba. ¿Qué os parece?

- Magnífico.- dijo Mike. Se oyeron unos pasos, probablemente los míos.- Ahora finge que hemos estado hablando de cualquier otra cosa, por si te pregunta.

Entré en la sala. Ally y mis padres charlaban animadamente sobre como la estaba yendo en el instituto. Me alegré muchísimo de que mis padres y Ally congeniaran tan bien. Ally me vio, se levantó conmigo para ir a hacer los deberes.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, y ya habíamos acabado los deberes. Lo que pasaba era que yo no quería que me marchara, y ella no quería marcharse. En un momento en el que estábamos los dos en silencio, yo sugerí:

- ¿Quieres escuchar música?- la pregunté mientras señalaba mis auriculares. Me miró con cara extrañada.- Auriculares o nada. Los vecinos me matan si pongo la música a volumen. Son muy quisquillosos.

Ally no discutió conmigo. Se sentó al lado mío de la cama. Conecté los auriculares y puse la primera canción que pillé. Ambos colocamos uno de los auriculares en una de nuestros oídos. La potente voz de Freddy Mercury resonó por mis tímpanos:

_"I was born to love you_

_with every single piece of my heart_

_Yeah, I was born to take care of you_

_every single day…" [1]_

Era una especie de indirecta para Ally, pero parecía no captarla, pues se limitó a balancearse al ritmo de la canción. Al cabo de un minuto bostezó y dijo:

- Estoy cansada. ¿Me puedo tumbar en tu cama?- asentí ligeramente.

Ally se tumbó en mi cama, cual larga era ella. Ahora el problema era que el cable no daba para que ella estuviera tumbada y yo plácidamente sentado en mi cama, lo cual me obligaba a hacer algo que no es que fuera muy cómodo.

- Ally, yo también estoy muy cansado. ¿Me puedo tumbar contigo? Si no te molesta, claro…- era una mentira, pero oye, no vas a decir: ¿Ally me puedo tumbar contigo? Estar sentado mientras un cable limita tu movimiento no es muy cómodo… Obviamente lo que había dicho había quedado más caballeroso.

- ¡Austin, somos amigos! ¡Claro que no me molesta! Además, es tu cama…

Sin pensármelo dos veces me recosté junto a ella. La cama no es que proporcionara mucho espacio, por lo que tuve que pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para poder acomodarme. Y así nos quedamos. Los dos abrazados escuchando música, música romántica. Mi momento soñado con la chica de mis sueños. Sinceramente, nada podría haber sido mejor. Bueno, me equivoco. Habría sido mejor si la chica que estaba tumbada conmigo fuera mi novia. Pero me temo que no es el caso.

**Punto de vista de Ally: (¡al fin! Pero no creáis que lo vaya a usar mucho. Esta historia es casi toda desde el punto de vista de Austin.)**

El lunes llegó muy rápido. Más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Por dos motivos: el viernes llegó, e igual que llegó se marchó. La cita con Dalla fue maravillosa, la mejor de todas en las que he estado. Pero esto se pasó, y hoy era lunes. Hoy Austin iba a presentarse para las pruebas del equipo de fútbol. Hoy iba a tener que engañarle. No es que fuera lo que más me apeteciera hacer, pero, ¿cómo puedes decir que no a los padres de tu mejor amigo?

Las clases pasaron una tras otra, no dándome tiempo a descansar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento, vestida con algún color que representara al equipo, pero sin escribirme el nombre de Austin, pues en esta prueba también iba a estar Dallas, y no quería dar lugar a malentendidos. Me limité a animar a Austin y a Dallas mientras intentaba concentrarme para cuando las pruebas acabaran. Después de calentar les obligaron a sentarse a todos en un banco, y les iban llamando uno a uno para que intentaran a marcar en portería desde una determinada distancia. El público cuando vio que estaba Austin comenzó a abuchearle. Intenté levantarle el ánimo sin llamar la atención, pues no quería que esa marabunta furiosa se tirara encima de mí. Como no llamé la atención, Austin no me vio. Tuve que contentarme con imaginar que el solo sería capaz de levantarse la moral.

No supe cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando las pruebas, pero nunca llamaban a Austin y la noche comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre nosotros. Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero pues comenzaba a hacer frío. Para mi sorpresa sentí como un cálido brazo me abrazaba con fuerza. Me volví para encontrarme con Dallas. Sonreí.

- ¡Hola Dallas!- me di cuenta de que no estaba dirigiendo las pruebas.- ¿Por qué no estás abajo, dirigiendo las pruebas?

- Ally, llevo tres horas dirigiendo las pruebas, creo que merezco un descanso…

Nos quedamos mirando uno en los ojos del otro. Yo podía verme reflejada en sus pupilas. Lentamente nos fuimos inclinando hasta que nuestros labios coincidieron, en un beso largo y apasionado.

**Punto de vista de Austin:**

Dios mío, creo que llevo tres horas esperando a que me llamen y todavía nada. Me recuesto en las duras sillas del banquillo para echarme una breve siesta. Justo me llaman:

- ¡Austin Moon!

Salí disparado de mi asiento y me coloqué en el área de tiro. Tras darme las instrucciones de que debía hacer, me dispuse a meter la pelota en la red. Porque no iba a fallar. Iba a dejar a todos impresionados. Y a la primera de todos a Ally. Metí el primer balón, y el segundo. Y así les siguieron los otros ocho balones, logrando marcar los diez puntos necesarios. El entrenador se acercó a mí, y con una sonrisa, me felicitó:

- Muy bien. Está en el equipo. Toma el papel de subscrición.

Tomé el papel y esprinté hasta donde estaba Ally con mis padres, en las gradas. Iba a decir algo cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba con Dallas. Besándose. Un momento, ¿dónde están mis padres? ¡Qué más da! Los celos y la ira que inundaron mi corazón me dieron ganas de reventar a Dallas, pero me contuve y esperé a que se marchara. Cuando le vi marchar, me fui a celebrarlo con Ally.

- ¡Ally, lo he conseguido! ¡Estoy en el equipo!

- ¡Eso es genial, Austin!- me dio un abrazo. Disfruté de su contacto con el mío, aunque fue sumamente corto para mi gusto.

- Ally, por cierto, ¿dónde están mis padres? Me dijeron que estarían aquí contigo…- tenía que preguntarlo. Las dudas estaban comiéndome.

- Se han tenido que ir justo cuando ibas a salir. Tu madre se encontraba mal y tu padre se la tuvo que llevar a casa.

Oh, vaya… mi madre se encontraba mal. Tengo que ir a casa a ver si está mejor, ya habrá tiempo de celebrarlo más tarde, pensé.

- Vale. Entonces tengo que ir a mi casa a ver qué tal está, ¿vale Ally? Ya hablamos mañana.

Me alejé muy a mi contra, pues desearía poder haber estado más tiempo con Ally, pero me importa más mi familia.

Mientras, y sin darme yo cuenta, había dejado a una chica con muchos remordimientos de conciencia y mandando a un mensaje a mis padres informándoles de todo. Pero claro, eso yo no lo sabía. Y ahí es dónde se complica todo.

**[1] No me pertenece tan maravillosa canción de Queen, I was born to love you. Todos los derechos van para Queen.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Quería dar las gracias a zendayagomez por comentar en todos los capítulos de mis historias. ¡Te adoro! Eres uno de los motivos por los que sigo escribiendo esta historia. También quería dar las gracias a Melisa Mayte por poner en favoritos mi historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por último, y no menos importante, quería dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, que ya van por los 301 lectores. ¡Os quiero! Por último, antes de marcharme, quería saber cuanta R5Family hay aquí. ¿Hay alguien de la R5Family? Si quieren pueden dejar un comentario. Es que me pica la curiosidad por saber cuanta R5Family hay suelta por el mundo, pues también son mi familia. Y nada más. **

**XOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7: Conversaciones y notas

**¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, agradecimientos y palabrería al final del capítulo. Ahora, adentrémonos en el nuevo capítulo de "Una nueva vida."**

**Por supuesto, nada de esto me pertenece, tan sólo la idea de la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Conversaciones telefónicas y notas.

Era la una de la mañana y yo no podía pegar ojo. ¿Por qué? Porque una castaña que yo conozco demasiado bien anda paseándose de vez en cuando quitándome las ganas de dormir. Me inundan las preocupaciones. Cuando llegué a casa después de las pruebas mis padres se comportaron de manera muy extraña. Se suponía que habían estado allí pero aún así me preguntaron qué pruebas había hecho. Yo creo que se debía al estrés de llevar una compañía de colchones que se está yendo a pique, por lo que lo dejé a pasar y me fue a dar una ducha, para poder irme a dormir. Y ahora estoy aquí, en mi cama, dando vueltas como si algo se me hubiera perdido, aunque si me preguntaras que se me ha perdido, te diría que una mitad de mi corazón, que se fue cuando Ally comenzó a salir con Dallas. ¿Sabes? A veces soy bastante poético. Un momento. A lo mejor si escribo alguna canción sobre mis sentimientos me desahogo puedo irme a descansar. Me levanté y me puse manos a la obra. Iba a expresar todo lo que sentía en una sola canción.

Al cabo de media hora tenía unas letras que yo denominaría más o menos decente. La entoné:

_You have my heart _

_Beat pumpin´ and it´s going to be insane._

_You got me jumpin´ off airplanes._

_And that´s whyyy…_

_I´m crazy it´s true, crazy 4 u [1]_

Venga, admitidlo, está mejor de lo que esperabais, ¿eh? Sí, como podéis observar, estoy bastante desesperado. Me dio tiempo a acabar la canción y aún así ella seguía en mi mente. Comprendí cual era mi problema. Estaba seguro de que tarde temprano Ally me acabaría dejando por los populares de nuestro instituto. Y me parecía normal, pero el miedo a que me dejara solo, de nuevo sin amigos, era más grande que nada. Daría todo lo que tenía sólo para que ella se quedara a mi lado, aunque fuera tan sólo como amiga. Comencé a pensar cómo sería mi vida sin ella. Mi mente llegó a una sola conclusión. Negro. No tendría sentido. Me empezó a entrar ansiedad. Sin poder remediarlo, llamé a Ally. No quería, pero el miedo que sentía ahora no me permitía dormir en ningún sentido, y sólo había una voz que podría calmarme. Solté un suspiro de alivio, cuando tumbado en mi cama, escuché a través del móvil la voz somnolienta de Ally:

- ¿Austin? ¿Qué quieres?- se notaba que la acababa de despertar, pero aún así había sido una buena amiga y había cogido el teléfono.

- Prométeme que no me dejaras solo.- no me dio tiempo a decir más. Mi subconsciente se expresó antes que mi propio cerebro.- Ally, promételo. No quiero estar solo. Ya lo estoy.- nadie contestó.- ¡Ally!- grité por el teléfono. El control, que había tenido hasta ese momento se esfumó por completo.

- Austin…- la voz suave y melodiosa de Ally me llegó. Me pasé la mano por mi pelo rubio, revolviéndolo completamente. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Mis pensamientos me abrumaban.- Jamás te dejaré solo.- me dejé caer en la cama, de alivio.- ¿Qué te hace pensar esto?

Le conté todo lo que había estado pensando. Bueno, todo menos el hecho de que no podía dormir porque me gustaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

- … y Ally, tú te estás volviendo a hacer popular, y yo sigo aquí, siendo el empollón con gafas y que como tan solo tiene una amiga se ha hecho adicto a la lectura. ¡Ally, yo no era así en Phoenix! ¡Mi vida no era así, ni de lejos! Tenía amigos, amigos por todos lados. La gente me apreciaba. Miami me está cambiando. ¿Desde cuándo yo soy un empollón? Nadie me acepta, y encima esta gente es la que me está cambiando. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Soy tan malo que nadie me quiere? En serio Ally… mi vida y yo somos una mierda.- mi voz se quebró. Demasiada presión de demasiados días.

Ally debía de haberse quedado impresionada ante mi largo discurso. Yo también lo estaría si hubiera sido ella. Estuve a punto de colgar el teléfono, parecía que no había nadie en el otro lado. Oí de nuevo su voz a través del teléfono.

- Austin, sal afuera…

Salí de mi habitación sin pensármelo dos veces. Sí, lo sé, algo imprudente, pero era Ally, y por Ally yo hago cualquier cosa. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa me encontré a Ally, esperando afuera con el frío de la calle. Sin darme tiempo a preguntarla que hacía allí, me dio un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Creí que me iba a asfixiar. Deje reposar mi rostro en su hombro, mientras aspiraba su aroma a vainilla, una de sus cualidades que era mi favorita. Ella me acariciaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme, pues yo sin darme cuenta había dejado deslizarse por mi mejilla un par de lágrimas debidas a la tristeza. Cuando nos separamos, ella me despeinó con las manos, dando a mi pelo la apariencia de una maraña rubia. Hasta ese momento yo no me había fijado de que Ally estaba en su pijama, envuelta en su cálida bata en la calle.

- Pasa Ally. No te quedes ahí fuera.- en parte era porque no quería que se quedara afuera en la calle cogiendo frío. Otra parte de mí, bastante más egoísta, tan sólo quería que entrara para poder pasar más tiempo con ella, dado que Dallas robaba bastante tiempo de mi Ally. Un momento, ¿acabo de decir "mi" Ally? Olvidadlo… mi mente cansada empieza a jugar con mi imaginación.

Entramos de nuevo a mi casa. Como era la una de la mañana lo único que se oía eran los profundos ronquidos de mi padre. Con sigilo nos deslizamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la única estancia en la que podría estar Ally sin levantar sospechas de mis padres. Creíamos que ya habíamos llegado cuando la silueta de mi madre apareció en el pasillo. Me miró con los ojos abiertos de sospecha. Oculté como pude a Ally bajo me gran cuerpo, aunque fue bastante complicado dado que no llevaba las gafas y era bastante difícil para mí saber donde estaba Ally.

- Austin, hijo, ¿qué haces levantando a estas horas? Mañana tienes clases.

Fui pegándome a la pared para ocultar lo mejor que pude a Ally. Ella parecía estar disfrutando del hecho de que yo estuviera en apuros, pues notaba como su cuerpo se sacudía de la risa. Puse mi mejor tono inocente y conteste a mi madre:

- Necesitaba beber un vaso de agua.

- Ah, bueno…- pareció que iba a decir algo, pero en seguida cambió de opinión.- No tardes mucho en dormirte.

Con esto se fue. Contuve el aliento hasta que se cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Luego agarré a Ally por el brazo y la arrastré hasta mi habitación. Cerré con un portazo la puerta. La risa cantarina de Ally inundó la habitación. La puse la mano en la boca.

- ¿Qué quieres, que me pillen mis padres y…?- no pude continuar porque me fijé en la escasa distancia que había entre nosotros. Ally no se dio cuenta, y siguió riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Cuando consiguió calmarse había pasado media hora. Tenía las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas de reírse, y todo el pelo alborotado. Al menos yo no era el único. Tomó aire y dijo:

- ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando me llamaste?

- Iba a dormir, pero no podía…- no sabía adónde iba a llevar esta conversación.

- Pues ve a dormir.

- Pero Ally, no te vayas…- seguramente aparentaba un niño de cinco años rogando a sus padres para que le contaran otro cuento más, pero yo no me quería alejar de Ally.

- Túmbate.- me ordenó mientras señalaba la cama. Por no decirla que no, me deje caer en la cama.

Lo que hizo después me sorprendió gratamente. Con cuidado se recostó en un lado de la cama junto a mí. Bajé la mirada para observarla.

- Así no te sentirás solo y podrás descansar feliz. Y no me marcharé, Austin, te lo prometo.

- Pero, ¿y Dallas?- me importaba poco lo que fuera a decir ese chico en aquel momento, sólo lo hice por quedar cortés.

- Austin, somos amigos, mejores amigos.- esas palabras me hicieron daño. ¿Por qué no podía evitar mencionar que sólo somos amigos?- Y, además, yo ya estado con Dallas esta noche, en un cita. No creo que le moleste que pase tiempo contigo.- me parece que de mis orejas comenzaron a salir humo del los celos, pero creo que soy el único en enterarme de ello.

Ally apagó las luces. La habitación entera se quedó a oscuras. Me acerqué un poquito más a Ally (no mucho o hubiera quedado un poco sospechoso.) La abracé por la cintura, como quien abraza a un osito de peluche, y mis párpados poco a poco se fueron cerrando. Estar con ella es como estar en el cielo, te sientes flotando. Con esta sensación me fui a dormir.

Me levanté la mañana siguiente con la desagradable sensación de que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Efectivamente, Ally se había ido, no sin antes dejar una nota. Decía:

_"Me tengo que ir a preparar para ir a clase. Te veo luego por la tarde. _

_P.D: Si alguna vez más duermes junto a alguien, no le abraces tan fuerte. Cuesta liberarse de tus brazos. ;)"_

Esta nota consiguió dibujar en mi rostro una gran sonrisa. Ally tenía ese efecto en mí. Podía levantarme el ánimo incluso estando a punto de llorar. De hecho esta sonrisa me duró durante casi todo el día. Recalco la palabra "casi" porque probablemente fue lo que me marcó ese día.

_[1] Por supuesto, no me pertenece para nada Crazy 4 u de R5. Canción maravillosa, si me permitís deciros._

* * *

**¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Mi historia ya ha sido leída por más de 466 personas! ¡Muchísimas gracias! También quería dar un abrazo virtual a todos aquellos que escribieron un review (Melisa Mayte, ladyeluney y a zendayagomez.) En especial a Melisa Mayte y a zendayagomez, porque, obviamente, son de la R5Family y eso es prácticamente mi familia. También abrazos y saludos virtuales para todos aquellos que leen la historia pero que no opinan, porque sin ellos tampoco estaría aquí. ¡Saludos y abrazos para todos!**

**XOXOX**

**P.D: ¿Alguien de aquí está tan sumamente feliz de que R5 vaya a hacer una gira mundial? Yo estoy votando como loca para que se pasen por España, pero no sé yo... Bueno, me da igual, ¡estoy tan feliz que voy dando saltos por las paredes!**


	8. Chapter 8: Comidas y rupturas

**¡Hola a todos! Como siempre digo, y nunca me cansaré de repetir, agradecimientos y comentarios al final. **

**No me pertenece nada de esto, tan sólo la idea.**

Capítulo 8: Comidas y rupturas

Entré en el instituto, intentado pasar desapercibido, cosa que es difícil si eres tan alto que vas tocando los techos. Corrí hasta llegar a mi clase, donde abrí el primer libro que pillé y me puse a leer. Esta iba siendo mi rutina desde hacía semanas, bueno, desde que Ally pasa la mañana completa con Dallas y sus amigas. Yo no cuadro demasiado en ninguno de los dos grupos, por lo que intento mantenerme al margen, por el bien de ella. Fingí que me estaba enfrascado en la lectura de la guerra de sucesión mientras entraban los populares, que iban hablando de las pruebas de fútbol. No quise escucharles hasta que oí mi nombre entre las múltiples oraciones sin sentido que comentaban:

- ¿Has oído?- decía uno, bastante gordo y alto.

- Sí, sí… parece ser que al final dejaron entrar a Moon en el equipo.- todos asintieron, la mayoría de manera despectiva.

Justo en ese momento entraron Dalla y Ally, ambos de la mano. Me comenzó a hervir la sangre. Verla a ella, con él… ella, que era mía, hasta que llegó él. La conversación se redujo a susurros, en los que yo veía como Ally negaba frenéticamente, intentado dialogar con los grandes jugadores del equipo. Sonó la campana. El grupillo se dispersó. Ally se fue a sentar con sus amigas. Yo me quedé atrás, en el fondo de la clase, donde nadie se quería sentar porque estaba _yo. _Mi vida es fantástica, ¿a qué si? Me pasé el resto de la clase tomando apuntes y tarareando algunas de mis canciones favoritas. Tampoco me paso desapercibida las miradas insidiosas del grupo de jugadores de fútbol, pero intenté hacer como si no existieran. A fin de cuentas, hoy tenía mi primer entrenamiento y no podía enfadarme con aquellos que son de mi equipo. Las clases fueron pasando. Ya en matemáticas, la última de todas, destiné todos mis esfuerzos y ganas en mirar a Ally, porque, sinceramente, matemáticas es una tortura para los alumnos. No sé por qué lo llaman materia, si es prácticamente una tortura. Aparentemente más chicos a parte de mí se les habían ocurrido observar a Ally. A todos les dedicaba a una sonrisa. A mí no me las dedicaba porque su novio Dallas estaba allí y sabía de la cercanía de nuestra relación, por lo que podía sentirse celoso. Viendo esta situación se me ocurrió la letra perfecta para una canción:

_"You´ve got them all hypnotize._

_Draggin´ them ´round by the eyes._

_They´re lined up shoulder to shoulder,_

_like dominos you keep knockin´ them over." [1]_

Llevo unos días de lo más inspirados y todo es por su culpa. Parece que estar celoso tiene al fin algo bueno. En música voy mejorando. Iba a seguir componiendo la letra cuando sentí como alguien me daba palmaditas en la espalda. Me volví y vi a Ally, sonriéndome.

- Vamos, Austin, hace media hora que acabó la clase de matemáticas. Te he estado esperando en hall. Sabía que te gustaba matemáticas, pero hasta al punto de quedarte media hora más en clase… guau, me has dejado impresionada. – su sarcasmo me hizo sonreír. Fui a seguir con su juego cuando vi que en sus preciosos ojos castaños brillaba la preocupación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Ally, ¿qué te pasa?

Ally volvió a elaborar una sonrisa falsa. No de las verdaderas suyas, que son capaces de iluminar una sala a oscuras, de esas no. Una falsa que te demostraba que, o te iba a mentir, o que te iba a decir algo que te iba a doler. Tomó aire y me contestó en voz muy bajita:

- Te han echado del equipo de fútbol.

- ¿Qué?- la había oído perfectamente, sólo que la incredulidad pudo conmigo.

- Te han echado del equipo de fútbol. En fin… el grupo veía que no eras lo que estaban… buscando. Tu técnica no era mala, pero…- Ally se estaba inventado una historia más grande que una catedral, pero la deje continuar. ¿Quién era yo para limitar su imaginación? Para mí era obvio que no había caído bien a nadie del equipo y que como me tenía manía todo el colegio no me querían ni ver, pero si Ally cree que podía camuflar eso…- No pasa nada, Austin. Tendrás más oportunidades de entrar, ya verás. Intenté convencer a Dallas de que te dejaron seguir, que tú mejorarías… pero no me creyó. Discutimos.

Un lagrimón recorrió sus sonrojadas mejillas. La abracé. Esta vez era mi turno de consolarla.

- Austin, Dallas y yo… cortamos.- me susurró al oído, mientras reposaba su cabeza contra mi gran hombro. La decía palabras al oído dulces para que se calmara, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como grandes cataratas.

- Ally, cálmate. ¿Qué ha pasado?- intenté parecer triste por la noticia, aunque en realidad una parte de mi estaba bailando de pura alegría. No lo podía remediar. Era la única noticia buena que había recibido en bastante tiempo.

- Discutimos. Le intenté convencer de que tú deberías seguir en el equipo, pero…- suspiró, pesarosa. Le acaricié el pelo con suavidad para calmarla. Sonrió débilmente.- él dijo que no. Después me dijo que yo siempre estaba contigo, que parecía que estábamos saliendo juntos. Le contesté de todas las maneras de que solo éramos amigos, pero él no se convenció y dijo que cortábamos, porque te prefería a ti que a él. Yo nunca le dije eso.

Continuó llorando. Le abracé con más fuerza aún. Me sentía muy mal por haberme alegrado de que hubieran roto, y ahora más, teniendo en cuenta que yo había sido el responsable, o culpable de que se hubieran separado.

- Me dijo… que nunca me había querido. Nunca había tenido esperanzas de que nuestra relación funcionara. Y dijo que todo esto era por ti. – me separé de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Toda luz que hubiera brillado se había esfumado junto con su alegría.- Le dije que no. Que tú no tenías la culpa. Pero el pareció no comprenderlo. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer, Austin?

- Ally, si Dallas es incapaz de ver lo maravillosa que eres él se lo pierde. Acaba de dejar pasar a la mejor que podría pasar por la vida de alguien.- ¿veis lo que os dije? A veces me pongo poético… Ella se sonrojó suavemente. Yo muchísimo más, pues no esperaba halagarla tanto. Mis enormes gafas ayudaron a camuflar el hecho, he de decir.

- Gracias, Austin. No sé qué podría hacer sin ti.- la cogí de la mano y me la llevé de la clase.

Ya no había nadie en los pasillos. Todos los estudiantes se habían marchado. Ally yo nos fuimos de allí, antes de que el conserje nos cerrara la puerta en nuestras narices. Había decidido motivar a Ally tras el duro golpe de Dallas, y para ello había planificado llevarla a comer. Esto ella no lo sabía, por lo que sería una sorpresa que la ayudaría a olvidar a Dallas. Al principio Ally iba tranquila, aferrada a mi mano. Luego se dio cuenta de que no la estaba guiando hacia mí casa ni la suya, por lo que se volvió hacia mí con las cejas enarcadas, formulando la muda pregunta de: ¿adónde me llevas?

- No te preocupes, Ally, te va a encantar.

Cuando llegué a mi meta, un restaurante muy sencillo que tenía de vistas la playa de Miami, Ally me miró con una mirada elocuente.

- ¡Sorpresa!- exclamé, dando un brinco.- ¡Hoy te invito yo a comer!

Ally soltó una risita floja tras murmurar para ella: "Aquí era dónde Dallas me iba a llevar a la próxima cita." Me sentí comparado, y no me gustaba eso, porque si comparamos a Dalla y a mí me temo saber de sobra quien iba a salir perdiendo. Además, ¡qué demonios!, este es mi restaurante favorito de Miami.

- Olvídate de Dallas, Ally. Yo no soy él.- abrí la puerta para que pasara.- Las señoritas primero.

Ally sonrió ante mis expresiones. No sé para nada si el gustan los chicos románticos, pero yo soy uno de ellos. Ally se dirigió hacia la mesa más privada, que estaba en un rincón del espacioso restaurante. Este era un restaurante de paso, no muy lujoso. Con una barra en medio para servir las bebidas y las mesas y sillas acolchadas se arremolinaban alrededor de la barra. El camarero vino y realizó los pedidos. Algo que siempre me sorprende cuando quedo con chicas a comer es que yo prácticamente me pido toda la carta y ellas se conforman con una mísera ensalada. Pero bueno, este tipo de preguntas que no han resuelto ni los filósofos griegos no voy a ser yo quien la resuelva.

La comida se nos pasó volando. Me pasé la hora haciéndola reír con mis anécdotas e historias de mi vida. Varias veces las personas que se encontraban comiendo nos tuvieron que llamar la atención porque estábamos haciendo demasiado ruido. Pero me daba igual. Estaba haciendo reír a Ally, a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo, y lo demás me daba igual.

_[1] No me pertenece tan maravillosa canción, What do I have to do de R5. Recomiendo escucharla. _

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya encantado. Antes de nada quería agradecer a zendayagomez por comentar desde el primer capítulo de mi historia. Aunque esta historia se acabé jamás me olvidaré de ella, porque siempre me ha estado dando ánimos. También quiero dar las gracias a Melisa Mayte por ser una de las mejores personas de la R5Family que conozco, a pesar de que no la conozco personalmente porque no vive en España. Por cierto, tan solo te deseo buena suerte para que R5 se pase por Bogotá en su gira. Yo por mi parte sigo con los dedos cruzados para que se pasen por España. Muchas gracias a vosotras dos por vuestros comentarios. Mis últimas gracias van a todos los que leen esta historia. Ya vamos por los 500 lectores. ¡OS QUIERO! Un abrazo virtual para todos. **

**XOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9: Cena y corazones rotos

**¡Hola a todos! Agradecimientos, comentarios y otras cosas al final del capítulo. **

**Nada de esto me pertenece, tan sólo la idea.**

Capítulo 9: Cena y corazones rotos

Desde que Dallas y Ally rompieron, no sé por qué, pero me siento muchísimo mejor. Lo que pasa es que ella no está tan feliz como siempre. Finge reírse con mis bromas, intenta acompañar mis carcajadas con las suyas, pero la cuesta más que antes. Ante cualquier mención de él (ya no digo el nombre del bastardo por miedo a que ella me lea el pensamiento y se ponga a llorar) rompe en sollozos incontrolables en al menos una hora. Si llego a saber que a Ally le iba a sentar tan mal romper con Dallas no me habría alegrado tanto. Yo, por mi parte, intento lo mejor para motivarla. Cada día la llevo dulces, galletas que mi madre haga. La llevo al cine, quedamos para ir de paseo al parque, vamos juntos de compras… si antes éramos inseparables, me temo que ahora nos hemos vuelto casi hermanos. Incluso la he tolerado que veamos maratones de más de cinco horas de películas románticas. Creo que como vea alguna más voy a ser capaz de reproducir los diálogos de algunas, pues más de una ya la he visto con ella dos veces. Y todo esto lo hago por ella. Mi madre comienza a asumir que estamos saliendo juntos, cosa que ni a mí me extraña, pues casi no piso mi propia casa. Ha habido noches que a Ally la entraban ataques de histeria y me llama a mí para desahogarse. Me falta horas de sueño, y encima tengo que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir en el instituto, pues la criticas y bromas parecen haberse multiplicado por dos. Dios mío… ¿dónde va a acabar mi vida?

Un día, Ally y yo estábamos en mi casa (¿a qué te sorprende?) haciendo los deberes cuando ella me preguntó:

- Austin, eh… llevamos siendo amigos bastante tiempo, y, verás… mis padres querían conocerte, porque, claro, paso mucho tiempo contigo y todo eso… y me dijeron que si querrías venir a cenar con nosotros el sábado por la noche.

Si no fuera alguien controlado probablemente ahora habría echado a correr para liberar la presión que he sentido de repente. No sé… ir a conocer a los padres de Ally… tengo la misma sensación que cuando tienes que conocer a los padres de tu novia. Y lo digo desde la más profunda ignorancia, porque os puedo asegurar que en mis largos dieciséis años de vida jamás he tenido una novia.

- Por supuesto Ally, será un placer.- la contesté, como si en mi interior no sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Austin!- me dio un abrazo antes de proseguir con sus deberes. Levantó una vez más la vista de sus deberes para añadir:- No te molestará si invito a tus padres, ¿no? Ya sabes, es para que se conozcan y eso...

Negué con la cabeza, prácticamente mudo. ¿Una cena familiar, con la familia de Ally y la mía? En serio, ¿Cuánto me odiaba esta chica? Sólo espero que mis padres y los suyos se caigan bien…

Por mucho que estaba rezando para que el sábado no llegara nunca, para mi desgracia llegó antes de lo esperado. Incluso antes de lo esperado allí estaba yo, en la puerta de la casa de Ally, llamando al timbre. Me coloqué bien la camisa abierta, algo más arreglada, que había escogido para la ocasión. Mis padres esperaban con una sonrisa detrás de mí, pues ellos se morían de ganas de conocer a los padres de Ally. Salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto Ally fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola Mimi, Mike! ¡Hola Austin! Pasad, no os quedéis afuera.

Mis padres pasaron antes que yo. Yo me quedé atrás para poder ir hablando tranquilamente con Ally. Los nervios estaban haciendo que me estrujara las manos como si fueran un trapo. Ally observó en que curiosa situación me encontraba antes de preguntar:

- Austin, ¿te encuentras bien?- lo dijo con cierto tono divertido, lo que me permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- Solo un poco nervioso. ¿Y si no le caigo bien a tus padres?- lo solté tal cual lo pensaba. Ally soltó una carcajada despreocupada.

Se puso enfrente de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Dejó sus manos sobre mis hombros, y con toda la seriedad del planeta respondió a mi pregunta:

- Austin, tú caes bien a todo el mundo. Eres simpático y sincero. Además, si a mí me caes bien, ¿por qué no a mis padres?- me encogí de hombros. No sabía cómo rebatir esa afirmación.

No la dio tiempo a decir nada más porque se oyó como su madre la llamaba desde el salón, diciendo que la cena ya estaba lista. Corrimos por el largo pasillo repleto de fotos de Ally y sus padres. Cuando llegamos al salón, nos encontramos a mis padres sentados alrededor de una gran mesa junto con una señora de unos cuarenta años, bastante alta y con la misma melena castaña de Ally, por lo que supongo que es su madre. Al lado de la señora había un señor de mediana edad, bajito y de calva incipiente, a quien yo asocio el papel del padre de Ally. La señora se acerca primero a mí:

- Hola, soy Penny, la madre de Ally. Imagino que tú serás el famosísimo Austin Moon, ¿no? Nuestra hija ha hablado mucho de ti, y muy bien.

Volví la vista hacia Ally, para asegurarme que lo que acababa de decir era cierto. Ella se limitó a asentir, con una gran sonrisa. Un poquito de confianza volvió a mi corazón. A lo mejor la cena con los padres de Ally no iba a ser tan incómoda como había pensado en un principio. El hombre se acercó a mí.

- Yo soy Lester, el padre de Ally. Encantado de conocerte, Austin.

- Lo mismo digo, Lester.- contesté, porque si no iba a parecer que me había quedado mudo.

Sin hablar mucho más, nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa. Yo, para evitar meter la pata en alguna conversación, fingí estar muy interesado en el puré que su madre acababa de servir. Mis padres, los de Ally y ella se limitaron a conversar sobre cosas triviales, como que tal la iba a ella por el instituto y de que trabajaban mis padres y los de Ally. Resultó que los padres de Ally eran dueños de uno de los clubs más lujosos de todo Miami, y a eso se debía todo el dinero que tenían. No hacía falta que juraran que eran ricos. El salón tenía una pared entera ocupada por un cuadro precioso, que era original. Además, cada rincón del pasillo tenía alguna escultura, y más de una estaba decorada con piezas de oro y diamantes. Todo esto hacia que mi vida me diera asco. Ella, que podía tener lo que quisiera cuando la apeteciera, y yo aquí, con unos zapatos que tengo desde hace más de cinco años y que dan pena. Seguiría pensando en lo asquerosa que es mi vida de no ser porque Penny, la madre de Ally, comentó algo así:

- Austin y Ally si que están unidos… yo al principio pensé que salían juntos, y me alegré, pues es buen chico…- levanté la vista del plato, para encontrarme a los adultos mirándonos de refilón mientras hablaban.

- Ah, a mí también me gustaría que Ally saliera con Austin. Sería la primera novia de Austin y es una chica genial.- contestó mi madre. Me sonrojé con mucha fuerza, pero no sé si se debe a las insinuaciones de mi madre o al hecho de que acababa de revelar que a mis dieciséis años soy tan patético que nunca he tenido novia. En mi defensa protesté:

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ally y yo somos amigos!

- Aún así Austin, hacéis una pareja fantástica.

Hasta mi madre lo dice… fue lo único que pensé. Yo creo que Ally es la única que no lo ve, que estoy loco por ella. Justa la única persona que quiero que lo vea es de las pocas que no se ha percatado. Volví mi cabeza hacia Ally, quien había contestado a mi madre. No sé que estaba diciendo, sólo estaba centrado en ella, y su belleza que brillaba con luz propia. Llevaba un vestido rojo, que la llegaba por la rodilla. Su larga melena castaña estaba ondulada suavemente, de manera que no pareciera muy artificial. No estaba maquillada, lo cual en mi opinión era mejor, pues sin maquillaje estaba bastante más guapa. Me quedé analizándola de esta manera, sin darme cuenta de que habían dejado de hablar y que me estaban hablando a mí. No volví de mi mundo de sueños hasta que Ally me pegó una patada en la espinilla. El dolor tan intenso me hizo volver un poco del mundo neblinoso de las fantasías, pero era bastante difícil si la persona que estaba sentada junto a mi era quien me producía esos sueños y fantasías que me mantenían despierto soñando.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté, todavía dolido por el golpe.

- Austin, cariño, ¿estabas seguro de lo que decía sobre tú y Ally saliendo juntos?- afirmé en silencio, mientras un rubor se extendía por mis mejillas de nuevo.- ¿Estás seguro? La llevas mirando más de diez minutos seguidos.- en serio, ¿quién es esa señora, mi madre o la persona encargada de quedarme en ridículo allá donde iba? Busqué una excusa para no quedar como alguien que estaba loco, pues la mirada inquisidora de Ally me estaba taladrando.

- No, estaba mirando… el marco tan bonito que había allí.- mi voz sonó como si estuviera estrangulado. Espero que haya sonado más convincente a las personas que me rodeaban que a mí.- Eso es, al marco.

Nadie preguntó más, para mi suerte. Por muy poco me ha salvado. A lo mejor mi indiscreción habría echado a perder mi única amiga aquí, en Miami. Una vez acabada la comida recogimos la mesa. Ally y yo subimos a su habitación, para poder hablar tranquilamente sin la supervisión de nuestros padres. Cuando entré en la habitación de Ally creo que mi boca se abrió tanto que un tren podría haber pasado. Era enorme. Paredes rosas y en medio una cama gigantesca con dosel. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra blanca, muy suave. En resumen, parecía la habitación de una princesa. Lo más deseado por cualquier niña.

- ¿Qué, te gusta?- preguntó Ally, con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Es enorme.- fue lo único que logré murmurar.

Durante unos instantes nos limitamos a examinar su habitación de arriba abajo. Después nos tiramos al suelo y seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas, como que íbamos a hacer el próximo fin de semana. Me temo que con el horario que Ally se ha planteado de compras voy a tener que dormir el lunes, porque esos horarios eran inhumanos. Fuimos hablando de todos los temas hasta que tocamos el que yo quería evitar con más ganas y a la vez me moría de ganas de hablar de ello.

- No entiendo porque nuestros padres se han convencido de que hacemos buena pareja… sólo somos amigos…- ¡ay! ¿Habéis oído algo crujir? Es otra grieta en mi roto corazón, nada que no se pueda remediar.- Además, yo…

- ¿Tú qué?- pregunté, con curiosidad.

- No te ofendas, Austin, pero si saliéramos juntos sería una locura. Sufriríamos mucho.- duele, duele mucho. Mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse en pedacitos.- Tú y yo… yo, que ahora soy una de las chicas más pedidas del colegio.- gracias al cambio de imagen que yo te di, fue lo que pensé.- Y tú, siendo tú.- mi expresión dolida debió decirla bastante, pues rápidamente buscó alguna manera de rectificarlo.- No digo que sea malo, sólo digo que sería una mala combinación. Estamos muy bien de amigos.

Ya vale. ¿Yo que la he hecho? No me merezco esto. No es justo. ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar la única chica con la que tengo una relación? Me he quedado mudo, inundado por mis pensamientos. Por no quedar mal con ella, la contesto:

- Si, tienes razón. Menuda locura sería nosotros dos saliendo juntos, ¿no te parece?- ¡Au! Me temo que me acabo de condenar a mi propia muerte.

**¿Qué tal, os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Me costó bastante escribir la parte en la que Ally rompía de tal manera el corazón del pobre Austin, pero creo que mereció la pena. Muchas gracias por zendayagomez y su review (va a haber un momento en el que no va a haber suficientes palabras para describir mi agradecimiento.) a Melisa Mayte (me encanta comunicarme con alguien de la R5Family, me hace muy feliz, y más ahora que lo estoy pasando un poco mal en el colegio. ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás tan impaciente como yo para que llegue el lunes y nos digan por dónde se pasan en su tour mundial?) y a LadyEluney (en serio, tus reviews, sobre todo el comentario del capitulo 8, fue demasiado bueno. Me estuve riendo un buen rato.) También quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído la historia, ya vamos por los 680 lectores. ¡Os quiero! ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX**


	10. Chapter 10: Almacenes y canciones

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, agradecimientos y respuestas a vuestras preguntas al final de este capítulo. Ahora, ¡a disfrutar de la historia!**

**Por cierto, no me pertenece nada de esto salvo la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 10: Almacenes y canciones.

Ha pasado una semana desde esa charla que tuvimos en casa de Ally, y lo peor es, que a pesar de sus aclaraciones, me sigue gustando igual. Eso me está quitando bastante más sueño del esperado. Lo peor es que Ally ha comenzado a salir con otro chico del equipo de fútbol, Elliot. No me lo explico. Llevó intentando animarla de mil maneras distintas durante más de dos semanas sin ningún avance y aparece este muchacho y esa sonrisa vuelve al rostro de Ally. Vuelve su sonrisa, lo cual implica que vuelven mis recreos solitarios y mis tardes de soledad, pues destina la mayor parte del tiempo a Elliot y a sus amigos. Me siento utilizado. Ally tan sólo me quiere cuando está triste, por lo demás prefiere a otras personas. No sé cómo interpretar esto, pues me está dejando bastante confuso.

Estoy en el almacén de educación física. Es un pequeño cuarto, donde probablemente no quepan ni tres personas tumbadas. Está cubierto por distintos tipos de baldas y estantes para guardar los materiales que se utilizaban durante las clases. Por suerte, y como siempre, me han dejado a mí solo recogiendo todos los balones empleados en la clase. Lo intentó hacer lo más rápido posible, pues ya son las tres de la tarde y se suponía que tenía que haberme ido a casa hacia más de media hora. Aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba, pues Ally ya ni me acompañaba hasta mi casa. Este tal Elliot tiene un cochazo deportivo que parece sacado de película, y siempre la lleva a su casa. Yo la he dicho un millón de veces que no me molestaba que se fuera con él, para que no tuviera remordimientos de conciencia, aunque eso hiciera que los celos me pusieran de muy mal humor. Iba a marcharme ya del almacén cuando vi como se acercaba Ally a mí. Un momento, ¿no tenía que haberse marchado ya a casa?

- ¡Hola Ally!- la saludé. Pasó dentro del almacén. Ahora el espacio que me quedaba para estar cómodo se había ocupado por ella, pero me daba igual.- ¿No deberías haber ido a casa ya con Elliot?

- No. Decidí esperarte para ir contigo porque con Elliot ya voy a quedar hoy. Además, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo para ayudarme a elegir que ropa voy a llevar. Tengo la cita a las cuatro…

Justo cuando iba a seguir hablando, una corriente de aire cerró la puerta de metal verde, dejándonos atrapados, pues la llave estaba puesta en la cerradura para nada más salir cerrar la puerta. Por la expresión pálida de Ally pude acabar de entender en qué situación estábamos.

- Austin, dime que ha sido mi imaginación y que la puerta no se ha cerrado con la llave puesta en la cerradura dejándonos encerrados.- su voz, apenas un murmuro, expresaba con bastante claridad la ansiedad que sentía en aquel momento.

- No, Ally, no.- soltó un gritito ahogado.- Pero no te preocupes, esto se solucionará cuando pase por aquí algún profesor y…- iba a intentar calmarla, pero me vi interrumpido cuando ella me agarró con fuerza de los brazos, obligándome a mirarla.

- No, no hay tiempo para eso.- sus ojos abiertos como platos expresaban su impaciencia más que nada.- Tengo una cita en menos de una hora, y tengo que estar lista. Pero no, tengo que estar aquí encerrada contigo. Perdiendo el tiempo.

Esas palabras rebotaron en mi mente varias veces antes de comprender que decía: contigo… perdiendo el tiempo… La miré fijamente a los ojos:

- ¿Desde cuándo estar conmigo es perder el tiempo? Creí que éramos amigos… ¿Por eso ya no me hablas ni te juntas conmigo en los pasillos? ¿Por qué soy una pérdida de tiempo?- las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos.- Creí que eras distinta al resto, pero puedo ver perfectamente que estaba más equivocado de lo que esperaba.

- No, Austin, no me refería a eso.

La di la espalda. No quería ni verla la cara. Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Ally sabía que no me podía resistir a sus abrazos, y había aprovechado la oportunidad. Yo, como siempre, no pude resistirme. Me giré y la envolví con mis grandes brazos.

- Puede que me haya pasado un poco con lo que he dicho… Olvídalo, Austin. Estar contigo es más importante que estar con cualquier persona. Lo que pasaba es que mis amigas me estaban metiendo mucha presión sobre tú y yo. Me decían que o te dejaba de hablar o me buscaría problemas. Por eso te deje de hablar. No por nada más.

A pesar de ser una excusa penosa y nada razonable, no pude evitar perdonarla. Ella era lo más importante en el mundo para mí. Si estar conmigo la iba a buscar problemas, mejor que se alejara de mí. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa, aunque eso me matara por dentro.

Los minutos pasaron angustiosamente lentos, y no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Ally comenzó a jadear, angustiada por una razón que no podía llegar a comprender. De repente se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Murmuró, de manera casi incompresible:

- Las paredes se están juntando, no hay espacio, estamos atrapados…- dejó la frase incompleta para volver a jadear.

Paredes que se estrechan, espacios pequeños… un momento, ¡Ally tenía claustrofobia! Recuerdo que un día lo mencionó cuando hablamos de cómo me había asustado yo al escuchar un trueno. Me senté junto a ella, y la acaricié el pelo.

- Tranquila, Ally, no va a pasar nada.

- No, Austin, tú no lo ves… las paredes se están estrechando, y vamos a morir dentro…- casi no podía respirar. El miedo la había hecho olvidar cómo se hacia lo más básico para vivir.

- Jamás permitiré que eso pasé, Ally. Antes derrumbo la puerta a la fuerza.- No era lo que estaba intentado ahora, porque, probablemente, aparte de ganarme un pie roto, tendría que pagar el gasto de la puerta.- Tranquila…- la susurré al oído. La abracé, mientras la cantaba muy bajito una canción para tranquilizarla:

_"It´s just a drop in the ocean, _

_a change in the weather._

_I was praying that you and I might, end up together. _

_Is like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. _

_But I hold you closer than most,_

_´cause you are my heaven." [1]_

Era una especie de indirecta hacia ella, pero en esos momentos la había usado para calmarla. Había funcionado, pues había apoyado su cabeza contra mi hombro. Todavía respiraba con dificultad. La di un beso en la frente, y la murmuré:

- Respira, respira.- pareció hacerme caso, pues su respiración su reguló. Cuando parecía capaz de comportarse de una manera normal, la pregunté:- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. Levantó la mirada para verse reflejada en mis ojos. Sus preciosos ojos castaños estaban cubiertos por lágrimas, producidas por el miedo que había pasado. Tragó saliva, pues tenía la garganta seca de jadear, y me contestó con una voz muy débil:

- Mucho mejor. Gracias, Austin.- me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia al haberla calmado. Era un favor que haría por ella en cualquier momento.- Esa canción era… perfecta.- como tú, pensé.- Tienes una voz muy bonita.- ya tenéis algo en común tú y mi voz. Sois bonitas. Aunque nada te supera. Este tipo de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente varias veces, lo cual me hizo difícil concentrarme en que me estaba diciendo Ally. – No sabía que se te diera tan bien cantar. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- No sé… Pensé a lo mejor pensarías que era ridículo que yo cantara, o a lo mejor si alguien más lo descubría se metería aún más conmigo… Por eso preferí mantenerlo en secreto, para mí. – era verdad. Desde que me trataban así en el instituto me había contenido bastante más en dar mis opiniones y por dónde me paseaba. Evitaba cualquier zona que estuviera repleta de la gente de mi instituto, lo cual me dejaba pocas opciones.

Ally se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando. Luego volvió la mirada a mí, con las cejas enarcadas. Esto quería decir que tenía una pregunta que la estaba dando vueltas.

- Dispara. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?- Ally sonrió al haber adivinado sus pensamientos. Soltó una carcajada.

- Era una canción muy bonita, pero, estaba repleta de significado. Estoy segura de que se lo dedicabas a alguien. ¿A quién?- lo preguntó de manera descuidada, para no meterme mucha presión ni hacerme sentir obligado a contestar, pero sé que en su interior la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Era un poco obvio, por lo menos para mí, que la canción se la dedicaba a ella. La decía que las oportunidades que tenía de que ella quisiera estar conmigo eran las mismas que esperar la lluvia en un desierto, pero que aún así no había perdido la esperanza. Jamás la perdería. Mientras la siguiera viendo en mis sueños, mientras siguiera soñando con ella cuando estaba despierto, me temo que no podré olvidarla. Y me parece que el día que deje de verla en mis sueños será porque ya no esté en mi sano juicio. Pero no la podía decir que la canción era sobre ella, y menos ahora que acababa de comenzar una relación. Eso sería ponerla entre la espada y la pared, y no me parece lo más correcto teniendo en cuenta que soy su mejor amigo. Solté un suspiro, y me pasé la mano por mi pelo rubio, meditando. Decidí tomar el camino prudente:

- No sé, Ally, no sé si puedo decírtelo.

Me comenzó a mirar de esa manera que me mira cada vez que quiere sonsacarme algo o utilizarme para algo. Abre mucho los ojos, y comienzan a brillar. Una vez que quedas atrapado por su mirada ya no podrás decirla que no, pues quedarás atrapado bajo su merced. Es imposible decirle que no a esos ojos tan adorables. Dios mío… esa mirada tan intensa me estaba matando… ¡Vale, se lo diré! No me hago responsable de cómo reaccione luego. Si después me rechaza, me da igual. Mi corazón tiene tantos agujeros del dolor que podría confundirse con un colador. Tomé aire para realizar mi confesión, y me preparé mentalmente. Comencé a hablar.

- Verás, Ally…

Fui a seguir hablando cuando me vi interrumpido por el profesor de educación física, quien nos miraba con cara extrañada. A mí no me parecía raro que nos mirara así. ¿Qué harías tú si te encontraras con dos adolescentes en un almacén a las tres y media de la tarde en un instituto? Con un bufido, nos echó de la sala a empujón limpio:

- ¡Vamos, salid parejita! ¡Basta de carantoñas!

Salimos los dos sumamente sonrojados, y no nos dio tiempo para echar a correr. Ally se despidió de mí con la mano, pues me había tomado delantera al correr. Se notaba que estaba impaciente por ir a esa cita.

- ¡Adiós, Austin! ¡Te llamo luego para contarte que tal me fue la cita!- siguió corriendo, sin frenarse tan siquiera al ir a cruzar un paso de cebra.

Me quedé allí, plantado. Todavía con una sonrisa por el momento vivido con Ally en el almacén, pero con una sensación de nauseas muy grande. Había estado a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos a Ally, de no ser por el profesor de educación física. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera aparecido? Probablemente nuestra relación ya no sería lo mismo. O sí. A lo mejor Ally tan solo me quería como amigo, pero eso nunca lo sabré. No sólo por la culpa del profesor de educación física, sino porque Ally, como siempre, ya tenía un novio nuevo, y por desgracia, no era yo.

_[1] No me pertenece esta canción para nada, tan sólo encajaba bastante con la situación que estaba viviendo Austin. Se titula "A drop in the ocean" y es de Ron Pope._

**¿Qué, os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, en serio, porque son la 1:30 de la madrugada donde vivo y el sueño esta pudiendo conmigo. Antes de nada quisera agradecer a zendayagomez por su comentario (eres muy dulce. No sé si escribo bien o no, porque prácticamente todo lo que escribo no me suele convencer. Publiqué el primer capítulo aquí en Fanfiction por suerte, para ver si a la gente le gustaba. Al ver que hubo buena reacción, continué escribiendo a mi estilo. Cada persona tiene su estilo único. Estoy segura de que tú también tienes el tuyo, e incluso es mejor que el mio. Respecto a tu pregunta de si shippeo Raura, te puedo asegurar que si no tengo novio se debe a esos dos. Me paso el día viendo fotos y actualizándome en esas noticias. ¡Son muy adorables juntos! Y tú, ¿shippeas Raura?), a Melisa Mayte (¿qué tal? Ya queda menos para el lunes... al fin sabremos por donde se pasara R5 en su gira mundial. Yo también tengo los dedos cruzados para que se pasen por Bogotá. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo respecto a eso. Por cierto, sea cual sea el problema por el que estés pasando, no te preocupes. Enseguida se pasará, pues tú te mereces ser muy feliz. Eres muy simpática y tus comentarios me alegran mucho. Muchísimo. Eres la mejor de la R5Family.) y por último pero no menos importante a Lady Eluney (tus comentarios son buenísimos. Madre mía, si que te enfadó como se comportó Ally... esperó que este capítulo te ayude a pensar mejor de ella. Por cierto, leí tu historia. Es genial. Bueno, aunque eso también te lo he puesto en los comentarios, sólo te lo quería volver a decir. ¿Mi opinión? Me temo que si comparamos tu historia con la mía la mía quede en ridículo, pues la tuya es mucho mejor. Así que, ya sabéis todos, a leer "Bodas y Bailes" de LadyEluney. ¡Es una historia magnífica! Respecto a tu comentario sobre Austin y la chicas que casi no comen nada cuando van a un restaurante, lo dije porque prácticamente todas las chicas de mi edad hacen lo mismo, por lo que nos vamos del restaurante con más hambre de la que veníamos. Me alegra ver que al menos hay gente con otra mentalidad.) También quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores que leen, pero no comentan. ¡Os quiero!**

**XOXOX**


	11. Chapter 11: Dobles citas y alucinaciones

**¡Hola a todos! Agradecimientos, saludos, menciones, y un millón de cosas más al final del capítulo. Ahora, ¡a zambullirse en la lectura!**

**Por cierto, nada de esto me pertenece salvo la idea.**

Capítulo 11: Dobles citas y alucinaciones. (1)

(_Punto de vista de Ally.) _

Estaba ahora en mi cita con Elliot, pero había algo que no marchaba bien. Desde mi momento con Austin en el almacén, no podía parar de pensar en él. Probablemente Elliot estaba contando una historia muy graciosa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Austin. Mi mente inmediatamente comenzaba a sustituir el rostro de Elliot por el de Austin, algo sumamente raro, pues sé perfectamente que Austin no come y habla a la vez, cosa que estaba haciendo Elliot. Sinceramente, este chico anda corto de modales. Ahora mismo se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente y a la vez masticando un trozo de carne, lo cual me estaba proporcionando una vista perfecta del trozo de carne hecho puré en su boca. Puaj. Odio a la gente que no sabe de modales, pero creo que lo soportaré. ¡Es muy mono el chico (si no te fijas en sus defectos)! Tiene ese pelo castaño peinado pero que parece natural… bueno, nada se compara al de Austin. Su pelo rubio está siempre bien peinado incluso después de haber estado corriendo… un momento, ¿estoy pensando yo eso de Austin, mi mejor amigo? No, no, definitivamente no. Voy a olvidarme de esto y voy a intentar concentrarme en que me está diciendo Elliot.

- Y entonces le dije: ¿por qué no sales con las dos? Un trío tampoco es tan mala relación…- me contó Elliot.

Encima le falta ética. Un trío es mala relación, lo mires por donde lo mires. Austin jamás habría dicho eso… a ver, se suponía que debería dejar de pensar en Austin. Pero ver a Elliot tampoco ayuda mucho. A lo mejor debería ir al baño. Sí, es una buena idea. Relajarme un poco y tranquilizarme, así puedo apreciar lo bueno en Elliot. Me levanté con cuidado de la silla, pues llevaba un vestido un poco corto y no era muy cómodo. Además, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón bastante alto, para no quedar como una bajita. Me disculpé con Elliot un momento para poder ir al baño, con la excusa de que me encontraba un poco mareada. Él ni se inmutó cuando le dije que me encontraba mal, tan sólo murmuró algo parecido a: "vuelve pronto." Corrí lo mejor que pude y me refugié en el baño de señoras. Me miré en el espejo. Me había recogido el pelo en una larga trenza que se apoyaba en mi hombro derecho. El vestido era un vestido de color rosa que estaba ajustado en el torso pero que luego era suelto. Mis sandalias me estaban matando, era demasiado tacón para mí. Ahora mismo prefería estar en casa de Austin, escuchando música, escuchando su voz, tan dulce… Y no tendría que estar vestida de manera tan superficial, porque Austin ya me había visto hasta en pijama.

- ¿Qué, buena cita?

Un momento, esa voz tan similar… Me volví para encontrarme cara a cara con el que había estado causando tantos estragos en mi mente durante más de media hora: Austin. Su pelo rubio, siempre despeinado y aquellas gafas de empollón… imposible no reconocerle. Igual de imposible era que Austin estuviera en un baño de señoras, en este restaurante. Por dos cosas: Austin me dijo que pasaría la tarde en su casa, por lo que no había problemas si le llamaba para hablar con él, y el segundo motivo es porque esto es un baño de señoras, no de señores. Tenía que ser una alucinación. Me froté los ojos suavemente para no arruinar el maquillaje, pero él seguía ahí, con esa sonrisa suya tan grande.

- ¿Me va a contestar o estamos volviendo a jugar al juego "yo te ignoro y tú te aguantas?- me preguntó Austin con la impaciencia sobresaliendo en su voz.

Definitivamente ese no era Austin, por lo menos el Austin que yo conocía. Seguramente era una alucinación. Si era eso no había ningún problema en contarle todo, pues el Austin de verdad jamás se enteraría.

- Bueno, es un poco maleducado… por lo demás está bien.- contesté, mi voz temblando un poco porque le estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Segura?- inquirió.- No se te veía muy interesada en lo que te estaba diciendo…

Austin, perdón, la alucinación, se acercó a mí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder verse reflejado en mis ojos, se detuvo. Ante su persistente mirada no podía pensar. Sus ojos castaños, tan luminosos, conseguían hacerme olvidar de todo lo que estaba pensando. Decidí contarle la verdad.

- Verás… No pude dejar de pensar en ti.

- Vaya…- esto pareció dejarle bastante impresionado, pero luego una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro.- ¿Y si te digo que yo estoy pensando en ti ahora mismo? ¿Qué me dirías?

Que es una locura, que tan sólo eres una ilusión de mi alocada mente que te añora en este momento, respondí mentalmente. Austin negó con pesadumbre.

- No me crees ¿verdad? Probablemente sea una creación de tu mente, una laguna mental. Pero, ¿y si esto fuera cierto, Ally? ¿Cómo reaccionarías? Austin está más solo de lo que crees, pero, ¿qué harías si Austin te dijera esto?

Me quedé con palabras. Nunca llegué a barajar la posibilidad de que yo le gustara a Austin, aunque a lo mejor él jamás me lo dijo porque me veía muy feliz con quien estaba saliendo. Fui a contestar a Austin, cuando ya había desaparecido. Obviamente, y como supuse al principio, era una ilusión. Ahora me encontraba hablando a una pared. Me reí ante la ridícula idea de que Austin estuviera aquí, con nosotros. Aún así, aquella ilusión me había dado que pensar. No me había ayudado ir al baño para despejar mi mente, con lo cual, me marché a la mesa con Elliot con más preocupaciones de las que tenía cuando me había marchado.

Me pasé toda la noche reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho la ilusión. Al amanecer llegué a la conclusión de que a lo mejor dijo que se sentía solo porque no tenía nadie con salir. Tampoco me extrañaba que nadie le hubiera pedido salir porque, bueno, no es que sea la persona más popular del centro. Pero si a lo mejor hacemos una doble cita, yo y Elliot y él y otra de mis amigas que accedan… seguramente consiga buscarle alguien que le haga feliz. Me levanté con la decisión de encontrar a la persona que hiciera de pareja para la cita doble. Iba a conseguir animar a Austin, costara lo que costase.

Hablé con Elliot para saber si podíamos quedar. Le conté todo mi plan, salvo lo de la alucinación. No quería que me tomara por loca. Puso bastantes reticencias a que Austin viniera, pero al final cedió. Puedo ser bastante persistente si me lo planteo. Para ir de acompañante de Austin había escogido a Cassidy. Es una de mis mejores amigas y en mi opinión hace muy buena pareja con Austin. Fui a hablar con ella, a ver que la parecía. Me sentía muy incómoda preguntándoselo yo, pero, oye, era por una buena causa.

- ¡Hola, Ally!- me saludó la rubia.

- ¡Hola Cassidy!- parecía estar alegre. A lo mejor no se enfadaba demasiado si le pregunto ahora:- Esto, Cassidy, ¿tienes planes para hoy por la tarde?

- No, ¿por?- la alegría había pasado a una cara de extrañeza.

- Verás, Elliot tiene un amigo. Le prometió que le conseguiría una cita, porque… está muy solo. Quedaron en que sería mejor una cita doble, él y yo y Au… y su amigo y otra persona que escogiéramos nosotros. ¿Querrías ser tú la cita de Au… de su amigo?

Esperé que no se notara demasiado que estaba mintiendo. Mi voz se pone muy aguda cada vez que miento. Comencé a juguetear con el borde de mi falda de flores. Esperé a que contestara. Con voz vacilante, preguntó:

- ¿Quién… quien es el amigo de Elliot?

- Es Austin.- no di más pistas sobre quién era. Crucé los dedos para que no preguntara. Por desgracia, no tuve tal suerte.

- ¿Qué Austin? ¿El friki? Porque si es ese, no quiero verle ni muerta. Qué se aleje de mí lo más posible, no vaya a ser que me vuelva friki igual. No quiero ni respirar el mismo aire que él.- comencé a negar frenéticamente. Madre mía, vaya comienzo…- ¿No es él? ¿Es Austin, ese jugador de fútbol tan mono?- asentí levemente. Los ojos azules suyos se iluminaron con alegría.- Vale, me apunto. ¿A qué hora?

Le di los datos de dónde y cuándo era. Marché corriendo a la esquina donde Austin siempre se escondía para poder leer feliz, sin que nadie le criticara. No podía esperar a ver la reacción suya cuando le dijera con quien había conseguido la cita. ¡Ya no estaría solo!

_(Punto de vista de Austin)_

Me escondí lo más que pude en la esquina mientras leía rápidamente uno de mis libros favoritos: Romeo y Julieta _[1]._ Lo sé, es muy romántico, pero me encanta. Iba a pasar de página cuando los grandes ojos castaños de Ally asomaron por encima del libro. Me entró la risa. Su pequeño tamaño era una de sus características más destacadas. La hacía parecer muy frágil, y por eso yo nunca podía esperar para darle un abrazo y protegerla entre mis enormes brazos. Cerré el libro y la presté todo la atención que pude.

- ¡Austin, tengo una noticia genial!- en mi fuero interno, deseé que esa noticia genial era que la primera cita con Elliot hubiera sido un asco, pero tras la descripción de dos horas por teléfono que me dio de esta me temo que no va a ser así. Ally estaba dando brincos, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Fingí un entusiasmo que no tenía y la pregunté:

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡He conseguido una cita doble!- mi corazón se alegró. ¡Al fin conseguiría una cita con Ally!- ¡Yo y Elliot y tú y Cassidy!- sentí como el mundo a mi alrededor se detenía. ¿Yo con Cassidy? ¿Por qué?- ¡Será esta tarde, en un restaurante italiano! ¡Ya verás, va a ser genial! ¡Así ya no seré yo la única que tenga que contar cómo le fue su cita!

En cuestión de minutos mi alegría se transformó en decepción y miedo. ¿En serio, mi primera cita iba a ser una cita doble con Cassidy? Ally parecía muy feliz con la idea, no podía dejarla plantada.

- Vale.- busqué alguna cosa a la que aferrarse, algo que me permitiera librarme de esa cita.- ¿Pero yo no caía mal a Cassidy y a Elliot? ¿Cómo es que han cambiado de opinión?

- Cassidy decía eso porque le… gustas, y no quería que lo supieras. Pero cuando la dije que podía tener una cita contigo, se ha puesto loca de alegría.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos sí que agradaba a quien iba a tener que acompañar durante toda una tarde. No es que Cassidy fuera fea, nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que pasa es que no es mi tipo. Pero bueno, si Ally se había tomado la molestia de conseguirme una cita, no voy a ser tan desagradecido de poner quejas. Sólo deseé que esa tarde el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, pues lo iba a necesitar. Había algo dentro de mí que me decía que esa cita iba a ir mal.

**¡Y aquí el nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué os parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, porque ha sido muy divertido escribirlo, sobre todo la parte en la que Ally se pone a alucinar. **

**Muchas gracias a zendayagomez por su review (en serio, va a haber un día que no voy a poder decirte lo agradecida que estoy de que opines en cada capítulo de mi historia. Eres genial, te lo prometo. Has estado ahí todo el tiempo, y es algo que no puedo olvidar.) a KarynitaAusllyandKick por comentar, seguir mi historia y poner en favoritos mi historia (tres en uno, jejeje. Muchas gracias.) a Melisa Mayte (me alegro muchísimo que todos los problemas por los que estuvieras pasando se vayan yendo. Espero que se pasen cuanto antes. Por cierto, hoy es lunes. Hoy es la fecha señalada, donde veremos al final que hace R5. Sigo con los dedos cruzados por las dos, ¿eh? Porque si alguien de la R5Family es feliz, yo también. Es felicidad contagiosa. Mañana si eso si conseguimos que se pasen por Madrid y Bogotá publico el próximo capítulo de esto, ¿vale? Ten un maravilloso lunes.) y a LadyEluney (dios mio... tienes un sentido del humor muy bueno. Tus comentarios me hacen reír un montón, la verdad sea dicha. Lo que dijiste de Ally considerando a Austin el típico amigo gay consiguió hacerme reír a carcajada limpia. Y no te preocupes, Dez va a aparecer en esta historia. Va a ser una aparición fugaz, muy poca, pero ahí va a estar. Se te ve desesperada por que Austin y Ally acaben juntos. Eso me alegra, porque hasta yo me desespero a veces al ver como es Ally.) Gracias a todos por comentar, me animáis a seguir escribiendo. También quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores mudos que no dan su opinión, que ya van por los 840 lectores. ¡OS QUIERO A TODOS!**

**XOXOX**


	12. Chapter 12: Dobles citas y alucinaciones

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí llega la esperadísima segunda parte del capítulo "Dobles citas y alucinaciones." ¡Disfruten!**

**Por cierto, no me pertenece nada de lo que hay en esta historia, tan sólo la idea. **

Capítulo 12: Dobles citas y alucinaciones (2)

Me miré al espejo. Llevaba puesto mis vaqueros con rotos en las rodillas y una camisa de cuadros rojos y azules abierta, dejando ver otra camiseta simple, blanca. Para completar, llevaba mis converses [1] negras. Estaba bastante bien. Esperaba que esto era lo que se llevaba en las citas habituales, porque si no estaba perdido. Me volví a pasar la mano entre mi pelo para despeinarlo un poco más y cogí mi cazadora de cuero negra. Tras despedirme de mi madre me marché corriendo al restaurante donde habíamos quedado, pues casi llegaba tarde. Cuando entré en el restaurante, localicé la mesa dónde estaban sentados Ally y Elliot. Iban sin lugar a duda mejor vestidos que yo. Ally llevaba un vestido que la llegaba un poco más por la rodilla con hologramas de estilo futurista de color dorado con un fondo negro, y unos zapatos de punta dorada y el resto negro. Elliot llevaba un traje de vestir. Sin lugar a duda, se iba a notar más que nada que yo nunca había tenido una cita, por lo que procuré sentarme cuanto antes. Ambos, Elliot y Ally, me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos o me acabara de crecer una tercera cabeza.

- Hola…- saludé con una timidez muy poco habitual en mí.

- ¿Qué pasa, no sabe ni lo que es el código de etiqueta?- susurró Elliot lo bastante alto para que lo oyera Ally, y ya de paso, yo también.- ¿Por qué ha venido disfrazado de vagabundo?

- Hola Austin.- me saludó Ally, fingiendo no oír los susurros insidiosos de Elliot.- Cassidy llegará en unos minutos.

Mientras esperábamos a que llegara Cassidy (¡qué ilusión!) comenzaron a hablar de los planes que tenían ellos dos para ese fin de semana. Yo, como no tenía nada que ver con la pareja, no tenía porque opinar. Es más, la mirada de Elliot me sugería que mantuviera mi boca cerrada. Me entretenía mirando el dibujo del borde la servilleta. Al fin, al cabo de diez minutos, apareció Cassidy. Iba enfundada en un ajustado traje de verde esmeralda, y unas sandalias de un tacón impresionante. Me temo que sea cual sea la torre más alta del mundo acaba de perder el puesto por unos zapatos de tacón. Llevaba el pelo liso, cayendo sobre sus hombros. No podía distinguir su maquillaje, porque me temo que se había aplicado tanto maquillaje que tuvo que usar la pintura que usan para pintar las puertas. Se dirigió a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que se quedó congelada cuando me vio.

- Ally, ¿qué hace este aquí?- venga, ¿alguna crítica más? Me estaba señalando con el dedo como si fuera una mierda.

- Es Austin, tu cita.- aclaró Ally, como si no fuera obvio. Entonces no me hizo falta que me dijeran nada como para entender que estaba pasando. Ally nunca le dijo a Cassidy que yo iba a ser su cita y yo nunca le gusté a Cassidy. No es que me moleste que no le guste a Cassidy, me duele más que me haya mentido Ally. Sólo hubo algo más que confirmó las sospechas que yo comenzaba a tener.

- ¡Ally, quedamos que iba a ser el jugador de fútbol monísimo, no el friki! ¡Da asco sólo verle! ¿A quién se le ocurre ir así a una cita? ¡Sólo a él!- Cassidy reventó en toda su furia. Ally ni se inmutó. Con una inocencia surrealista, la contestó:

- A lo mejor no me entendiste bien…

- ¡No, quien no me entendió fuiste tú! ¡Me marcho de aquí! ¡No pienso salir con esa "cosa" ni aunque me pagaras!

Con eso se marchó como una ráfaga del establecimiento. Nos quedamos los tres en un silencio. No era incómodo, pero tampoco tenía mucho significado. Elliot miraba con confusión a Ally y a mí con una repulsión difícil de entender. Ally decidió romper el silencio:

- En fin, ya no tiene sentido que sigamos esperando a nadie. Vamos a pedir.- lo sugiere como quien no acaba de vivir como dan un plantón a su mejor amigo.

- Ally, debería marcharme. Ya no tengo pareja para esta doble cita.- deseaba de verdad marcharme, y poder ir a mi casa, encerrarme en mi habitación e intentar olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

- No, Austin, quédate. No molestas.- Elliot le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ally, pero está de nuevo la ignoró.- Ya verás, Austin, te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

Me quedé en mi asiento, aunque posteriormente me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Intenté no recordar que la última vez que me dijo que me lo iba a pasar muy bien fue hacia unas horas antes de esta cita, y mira como había salido todo. Cuando vino el camarero a recoger los pedidos, Elliot y Ally se pidieron un solo plato de pasta para compartir. Yo me conformé con pedir una porción de pizza, mientras rezaba para que al menos esta vez la palabra de Ally si que se cumpliera.

No sé qué se refería Ally con diversión, pero si se refería a ver a Elliot y a ella hacerse carantoñas y besarse cada vez que podían, me temo que ella no sabe a lo que se refieren cuando usan la palabra diversión. Los celos y la frustración de no ser yo quién estaba besando a Ally en ese momento hervían por mi sangre y me hacían enfadarme. Cuando terminé mi trozo de pizza decidí que ya había aguantado bastante. Me levanté y me despedí.

- Ally, me tengo que marchar. Tengo que estudiar para el examen de la semana que viene.- lo sé, una excusa penosa. Pero era lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Normal, es un empollón.- musitó Elliot. Ally le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres quedar?- negué con la cabeza.- Bueno, pues te acompaño un trozo de la calle. Ahora vuelvo Elliot.

Salimos del restaurante. El caminar de Ally era alegre, el mío triste y lento. Yo no podía ni levantar la cabeza del suelo, ella iba mirando a todos lados maravillada. Ally al final se dio cuenta de esto. Se detuvo y me preguntó:

- Austin, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, muy bien.- creo que ya me merezco el Oscar a mejor actor. Personalmente creo que de tantas mentiras que ha contado a la gente sobre cómo me encuentro ya no sé cuando estoy bien o mal.

- No te habrá enfadado lo de Cassidy, ¿verdad?- me preguntó, con preocupación.- Yo no esperaba que reaccionara así.

- ¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccionara?- la pregunté. Esa pregunta había estado recorriendo los rincones más profundos de mi mente desde hacia unas horas. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Cassidy de ser yo otra persona?- ¿Por qué no la dijiste que era yo, Ally? ¿Crees que no puedo gustar a nadie por cómo soy? ¿Por eso no la dijiste quien era?

- No, Austin, no. Eres un chico maravilloso, va en serio. Lo que pasa es que en el instituto no te aprecian, y la única chica que podía conseguirte para esta cita era ella, pues es de las mejores de mis amigas en el instituto. Lo que pasa es que no esperaba que fuera tan superficial.- alegó Ally. Intentaba parecer sincera, o a lo mejor lo estaba siendo, pero ya no sé si me puedo fiar de ella.

- Tú también eres igual de superficial.- la contesté. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decírselo, pero lo saqué.- No te acercas a mí en el instituto porque tienes miedo a que te traten como yo, me dices que nunca podríamos salir juntos porque tú eres popular y yo no…- la rabia estaba consiguiendo, que, además de decir lo que pensaba, comenzara a llorar.- Te maquillas más que una puerta para impresionar a este chico, Elliot… Ally, tú no necesitas maquillaje. Ya eres impresionante tal cual eres, al natural. Vistes esos zapatos que parecen una máquina de tortura en lugar de zapatos, sólo por parecer más alta, cuando tu diminuta altura es algo completamente adorable. Si eres incapaz de ver lo que yo estoy viendo ahora, es porque si que eres superficial.

Ally se había quedado atónita. Por una parte estaba bastante sonrojada por los cumplidos que la había hecho. Pero por otra, su rostro desencajado demostraba que la acababa de enseñar de la realidad más cruda de su vida. Buscó alguna manera de rebatir lo que acababa de decir. Con una voz bastante débil, me contestó:

- No soy superficial, te lo puedo demostrar en cualquier momento.- lo dijo de manera que parecía que buscaba convencerse a sí misma más que a mí.

- Si no fueras superficial, Ally,- proseguí con mi discurso.- te darías cuenta de que me siento roto. Me acaban de dar plantón y de reírse en mi cara. Si no fueras superficial, te daría igual lo que Elliot dijera, y me acompañarías hasta casa, pues necesitó de tu compañía. Te quedarías conmigo toda la tarde, pues llevas sin quedar conmigo lo que parecen años. Pero sé que eso nunca va a pasar, porque siempre soy el segundo en todo.

Dicho esto, me marché de allí, dejando a Ally en estado de shock. No esperaba haberla dicho todo esto, pero estoy cansado de todo. De que Ally juegue con mis sentimientos y los pise como si de nada se tratasen. Me sacó de mis cavilaciones el sonido de unas pisadas, más bien de unos zapatos de tacón. Me volví sobre mis talones para encontrarme con Ally, que venía corriendo.

- ¡Espera, Austin, espera!- me quedé donde estaba. Ally llegó y se paró un momento a recuperar el aliento.- Hablé con Elliot. Le dije que te tenía que acompañar hasta casa porque te encontrabas mal y que no me esperase, que tardaríamos en llegar.

Me quedé sorprendido. La miré con ojos distintos. Al fin, cuando logré articular palabra, la pregunté:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Me hiciste pensar, Austin. Los amigos están para siempre, mientras que un novio puede dejarte tirada en cualquier momento. Tú siempre has estado ahí, ya iba siendo hora de que yo siempre estuviera ahí, contigo.- sus palabras me hicieron estremecer de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Acababa Ally de decir lo que estaba pensando?- Siento haberte tratado así.

Me envolvió con sus largos y delgados brazos por la cintura. Al sentir de nuevo su calor, su aroma a vainilla, me pareció que merecía la pena lo mal que me tratara, porque yo no podría vivir sin ella. La correspondí al abrazo. Mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su ondulado pelo, la dije:

- Siento haberte llamado superficial. Tú no eres para nada superficial, Ally.

- No pasa nada, Austin. Si no me lo hubieras llamado, jamás habría recapacitado.

Cuando nos separamos, Ally puso una cara de dolor y se miró a los pies.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Son estos zapatos, me están matando viva. Me los voy a quitar.

Rápidamente se quitó los zapatos, volviendo a su altura normal. De nuevo puso esa cara de fastidio, pero esta vez pude intuir a que se debía. Las piedras del suelo se la estaban clavando en los pies. Sin previo aviso, la cogí como quien coge un bebé para acunarlo, y cargué con ella. Ally soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

- Tranquila, te llevaré enseguida a casa. Así te dolerá menos los pies, yo creo.- la dije con una sonrisa.

Ally soltó una carcajada alegre tras haber superado el miedo de caerse al suelo. Con este gesto entendí que no la molestaba que la cogiera así, por lo que emprendí mi vuelta a casa. Puede que de esta cita hubiera sacado insultos y desprecios, pero había ganado a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo, Ally. Nuestra relación había vuelto a esa amistad inseparable, y eso compensaba lo demás.

_[1] No me pertenecen para nada la marca Converse, en mi opinión los mejores zapatos del mundo._

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi personalmente el final de este capítulo es una de mis escenas favoritas, me pareció muy romántico. ¿Y a ustedes? Muchísimas gracias a mis lectores, ya vamos por los 963 lectores. ¡Tan cerca de 1000 lectores! Espero llegar a esa meta con este capítulo, me haría ir dando brincos allá donde fuera. En fin, muchísimas gracias a Marmariposa por su review (me encanta que te gustara el capítulo, pues sólo me pongo a escribirlo para que os guste a todos vosotros. Respecto a tu pregunta de si me gusta Loud, de R5, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es casi un himno para mí. Me encanta R5, y Loud es una de mis canciones favoritas, aunque mi favorita del mundo mundial sea Here comes forever.) a zendayagomez (umm... me temo que que Aussidy no va a pasar nunca en mis historias, pues siempre he preferido a Austin junto a Ally desde que les vi. ¿Y tú, que prefieres, Aussidy o Auslly?) a LadyEluney ( :´D No bromeo cuando te digo que tu idea de que Ally estuviera alucinando por comida alucinógena me hizo reírme sólo durante un largo rato. No, Ally sólo alucinaba porque su mente cansada y desesperada echaba demasiado de menos a Austin, y quien no lo haría, teniendo a Elliot comiendo como un puerco al lado. Cuando me comentaste sobre mi grande imaginación para escribir, me recordaste mucho a los de mi clase, que también me lo comentan mucho. Me hiciste sentir bastante halagada, pues es una de las cosas que la gente tiende a resaltar de mí. Muchas gracias.) y a Melisa Mayte ( Tranquila, no te desesperes porque R5 no haya dicho nada de que se vayan a pasar por Bogotá, porque todavía no han mencionado ninguna de las fechas de los conciertos de América y Asia, por lo que no te desesperes. Estoy segurísima de que se van a pasar por allí, o si no cuando les vea por Madrid se lo diré. También te quería decir que me ilusiona mucho ver que sigues comentando mi historia capítulo a capítulo y me vas comentando qué tal va tu vida, es como hablar en una conversación. Me hace muy feliz ver que la situación por la que pases ya se esté acabando. Cada vez que me escribes un comentario lo leo a parte de para saber tu opinión para ver que tal estás, y me alegra que vaya mejorando el problema. Por cierto, sobre lo que me dijiste de que saque fotos del concierto de R5, no sufras. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a la mejor chica que conozco de la R5Family sin fotos? Sería algo muy cruel y desconsiderado por mi parte...) Tened todos un maravilloso miércoles o jueves, dependiendo dónde estéis, porque donde yo vivo es miércoles por la noche ahora. ¡Un abrazo virtual!**  
**XOXOX **


	13. Chapter 13: Falsos novios y sensaciones

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, saludos, respuestas a vuestras preguntas al final de este capítulo. **

**Como siempre, no me pertenece nada de aquí, tan sólo la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 13: Falsos novios y sensaciones.

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunté (bueno, grité) por el teléfono. Ally y yo estábamos hablando por el teléfono, y lo que me acababa de contar me había dejado un tanto impresionado.

- Sí, sí, tal cual lo oyes. Dallas me lleva acosando todo el día para que vuelva a salir con él, pero no quiero. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiere darle una paliza, pero, sinceramente, es lo que más me apetece ahora.- me confesó Ally. Me entró la risa imaginándome a Ally pegando a alguien del doble de su tamaño.

Pensé un largo instante que podría remediar el problema en el que se encontraba Ally. Acababa de cortar con Elliot hacia menos de una semana, y al contrario de lo que había sucedido con Dallas, esto no la había afectado en absoluto. Es más, cuando me lo dijo, vino dando brincos por el pasillo del instituto. Me sorprendía la actitud de Ally en ese momento, por eso no contesté inmediatamente. Llevaba varios días demasiado feliz, y eso me extrañaba. No me dio tiempo a darla ninguna solución ni respuesta pues asaltó por el teléfono:

- ¡Ya sé, podríamos fingir que somos pareja! En nuestro instituto se tiene mucho respeto a las parejas. Por muy mal que te caiga alguien jamás debes robarle la pareja. ¡Es una idea genial!- me había quedado estático, tumbado en mi cama. ¿Ally había dicho lo que estaba pensando o era tan sólo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada?- ¿Qué te parece, Austin?- me preguntó Ally, con la emoción contenida oculta en la voz.

Me incorporé de la cama y comencé a caminar por la habitación, dando vueltas y vueltas, mientras pensaba en la respuesta. No podría ser tan malo. Tan sólo era presentarse allí al día siguiente en el instituto, decirle a Dallas que deje en paz a "mi novia" y Ally se ahorraría el problema de ser acosada. Además, es mi mejor amiga, y yo haría cualquier cosa por ella.

- Vale.- fue mi escueta contestación, dado que todavía estaba intentado asimilar lo que me había propuesto Ally.

- ¡Genial! ¡Quedamos mañana en mi taquilla y así se lo decimos a Dallas!- con esto me colgó, dejándome con mi rostro de gran sorpresa.

Esto iba a ser fácil, ya veréis. No me iba a costar mucho interpretar el papel de celoso y de que me gusta Ally, pues eso ya lo tengo que interpretar todos los días sin quererlo. Esta actuación iba a quedar de lo más convincente.

Al día siguiente Ally y yo entramos en el instituto de la mano, de manera que marcase alguna diferencia con nuestra manera habitual de entrar en las clases. Dejé mis cosas en mi taquilla y acompañé a Ally hasta la suya, para esperar a que llegara Dallas y contarle la trola. No se hizo derogar. En pocos minutos el gran castaño se presentó ante nosotros, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro que se fue en pocos segundos al verme a mí junto a Ally.

- ¿Qué hace este aquí?- preguntó en su habitual tono despectivo como cada vez que hablaban de mí. Saqué valor y coraje y le contesté.

- ¿Algún problema? Estoy acompañando a mi novia, Ally.- ¡bien! Ha sonado tan convincente que hasta Ally ha puesto un gesto de sorpresa. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Dallas tardó unos segundos en asimilar la noticia. Luego, señalándonos a ella y a mí, comenzó a decir:

- Tú y ella… estáis…- los trozos de frases que iba soltando le daba aspecto de estar loco, por lo que tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no partirme allí mismo de la risa. Al final Dallas volvió a su estado arrogante y me espetó:- No me lo creo.

Ally tomó el relevo de la contestación, y pasando su brazo por mi cintura para estrechar la distancia que había entre nosotros dos, le replicó:

- ¿Ah, no? Te lo puedo demostrar de mil maneras que somos una pareja.- deseé que lo que acabara de decir fuera cierto, no una actuación, pero me tuve que conformar con esto.

- Muy fácil. Haced lo que hacen todas las parejas y os dejaré en paz.- la sonrisa burlona de Dallas se acentuó más.

¿Qué es lo que hacen todas las parejas? Yo, desde mi más profunda ignorancia e inocencia, pensé. Veréis, hay veces que no haber tenido nunca una novia es una ventaja. Otras, es una de las peores cosas que te pueden pasar en tu vida. En este caso, es una de las peores cosas que me podrían haber pasado. Miré a Ally, para ver si podría sacar alguna pista por sus gestos, pero lo único que vi fue un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Dallas soltó una carcajada y nos dijo:

- ¿Qué, no os atrevéis? Vaya mentira más grande se ha formado sobre vosotros…

Fui a replicarle de malas manera que nos dejara en paz, porque me estaba malhumorando que estuvieran hablando de algo que yo no tenía ni idea, cuando Ally me sujetó mi rostro con sus suaves manos y conectó sus labios con los míos. Esto me pilló totalmente desprevenido, lo que me hizo encogerme. Luego, al pasar los segundos, me relajé y disfruté de las intensas sensaciones que este simple beso me estaba proporcionando. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y ella por mi cuello. Me sentí flotando. Tuve la sensación de que todo estaba bien, que nada importaba salvo el momento que estaba viviendo. Sus suaves labios conectados a los míos encajaban como dos piezas de puzle. Seguí flotando, alejándome más y más del suelo… hasta que Ally se separó de mí, haciéndome caer de bruces contra el suelo. Ally estaba un poco sonrojada, pero apenas se la notaba. En cambio, yo… me había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Era mi primer beso, y no esperaba para nada que fuera así, para que mentir. Es cien veces mejor que como te lo plantean en las películas románticas. Observé a Ally. Con sólo mirarla me hizo recordar las mariposas que había sentido en mi estómago cuando la había besado. Me sonrojé aún más. Dallas debió de decir algo, pero estaba desconcentrado en el presente, pues estaba rememorando mi glorioso momento. No volví a la realidad hasta que Ally comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Austin, Austin! ¡Tierra llamando a Austin!- sacudí la cabeza, volviendo a la dolorosa realidad.- Siento haber tenido que hacer eso, sino la actuación no habría quedado convincente.

¡Ah, claro! Con la emoción y las sensaciones del beso se me había olvidado por completo que por parte de Ally la pasión puesta en él era tan sólo una actuación. Un pinchazo de dolor atacó a mi corazón. Pero nada podía nublar a la intensa felicidad que inundaba a mi corazón tras aquel beso. Ally siguió hablando.

- En fin, ¿qué tal ha sido?- me preguntó. Tardé un rato en responder, pues todavía estaba intentado recordar cómo se respiraba con normalidad.

- ¿El beso?- pregunté lo obvio, aturdido. Asintió fervientemente.- Fue… bueno…-probablemente ahora estaría más sonrojado que antes.- Increíble.- me paré un momento más para pensarlo antes de añadir:- Y yo, ¿actué bien por mi parte en ese tema?

- Esto… se te veía bastante inexperto, como que te quedaste quieto cuando te besé.- me quedé helado en el sitio. En serio, ¿inexperto? ¿Qué esperaba, que siendo mi primer beso lo hiciera perfectamente? Debió de notarse bastante lo que estaba pensando, porque Ally soltó:- Ah… ¿Era tu primero?- asentí con vergüenza. Era bastante humillante ya el hecho de que se notara lo que pensaba en ese mismo momento como para que Ally se pusiera a interrogarme sobre un momento, ya dicho de paso, esperaba que fuera más íntimo.- Austin, tranquilo.- me di cuenta de que había comenzado a respirar fuertemente como si me faltara oxígeno. Siempre hago esto cuando estoy muy nervioso.- Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Nada por lo que debería ser este momento incómodo. Considéralo… como si dos franceses que se vieran por la calle se acabaran de saludar.- me consoló ella, interpretando mal mi angustia.- Venga, vamos a clase.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de matemáticas, la primera de ese día. Íbamos a entrar en clase cuando Ally me detuvo y me dijo:

- Se me olvidó decírtelo antes. Muchísimas gracias. Nadie habría accedido a hacer eso por mí, nadie salvo tú.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en clase. Me quedé en la puerta, tocando con la mano el lugar donde Ally me había dado el beso. Sentí mi mejilla arder, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Me di cuenta de que mi respiración se había agitado de manera que ahora aparentaba que había estado corriendo la última media hora. Mis pensamientos, todas las preocupaciones que hubieran inundado mi mente los últimos minutos se habían esfumado. En serio, esta chica me está volviendo loco…

Habían pasado las seis horas de clase, y, siendo honesto por mi parte, no había podido concentrarme en nada de lo que había sucedido en ese día. Lo único de lo que me podía acordarme era del almuerzo que había pasado con Ally, donde habíamos hablado como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, aunque para mi fuero interno rememoré una y otra vez el momento en el que nos habíamos besado. Ally me preguntó el motivo por el que estaba sonriendo todo el rato como un tonto, pero no se lo dije, porque, a pesar de poder pedirla salir perfectamente ahora sin ningún problema, quería darla tiempo a olvidar a Elliot, con quien hacia menos de una semana. Intenté sonsacármelo de cualquier manera, pero no lo consiguió. Acabó resignándose, mientras yo mantenía mi sonrisa impecable todo el día.

Estábamos tranquilamente en mi casa, resguardándonos del frío, pues era noviembre y ya a nadie le apetecía ir dando paseos por la calle a no ser que fuera para lo básico: ir al instituto, volver a tu casa… Yo raspeaba mi guitarra mientras Ally se limitaba a observarme. Una canción me vino a mi cabeza, bastante relacionada con lo que acababa de vivir esa mañana.

_" ´Cause when I´m kissing you, my senses come alive._

_Almost like the puzzle piece I´ve been trying to find._

_Falls right into place, you´re all that it takes._

_My doubts fade away, when I´m kissing you." [1]_

Ally me miró con cara extrañada, buscando una respuesta, probablemente preguntándose a quien estaría dedicando esa canción. Me temó que todavía no se quiere dar cuenta de que a la persona a la que dedicaba todas mis canciones, mi musa, mi inspiración, era ella. Algún día, cuando estuviera preparado y estuviera seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, a lo mejor se lo diría. Probablemente ella no querría salir conmigo, porque como ya me ha recalcado bastantes veces más de lo que me gustaría que ella no podría salir, entre los múltiples motivos que había, porque yo era… el empollón y ella la popular. Eso siempre nos distanciaría. Nadie me querría siendo popular, porque rompería todos los prototipos de popular. Era feo, me lo habían dicho infinidad de veces. Mis gafas tan sólo era una de las muchas justificaciones que me habían dado por lo que era feo. Ally se merecía a alguien genial, no un mediocre. Debí de haberme quedado sumergido en mis pensamientos porque Ally me preguntó, alzando la voz:

- ¿A quién dedicas canciones tan buenas? Tiene que ser a alguien que quieres con locura.- concluyó.

La miré con una sonrisa triste. Intenté no resultar demasiado obvio, y la contesté de manera suave, para que no pareciera que estaba enfadado:

- Sí, la quiero con locura. Pero está demasiado ciega para verlo.

Ally me miró con una pena significativa, entristecida por mis sentimientos no correspondidos, sin saber que era ella la culpable de todo esto. Luego la miré con una sonrisa, para quitar hierro al asunto. Ella desistió de seguir con el tema, y me motivó para que siguiera cantando. Yo, halagado, proseguí cantando, desahogando mis penas en la música, como siempre.

_[1] No me pertenece la canción de Miranda Cosgrove "Kissing you." Es genial. Si no la habéis escuchado todavía, deberíais. _

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, porque aquí estoy yo, con fiebre y un terrible dolor de cabeza, escribiéndoos esto. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia de forma anónima, ya llegamos por las mil visitas a esta historia. También quiero dar las gracias a Melisa Mayte por comentar (en serio, el día que tú no comentes en mi historia va a ser un día muy triste para mí, porque ya me he acostumbrado a ver tus supermegalargos comentarios, que, por cierto, me hacen muy feliz. Los comentarios largos no me molestan, al contrario, me hacen más feliz. Intenté comunicarme contigo mandándote un P.M pero no me dejaba, decía que tenías bloqueada la función. ¿Podrías escribirme tú un P.M y así enviarme la imagen? Me muero de ganas de verla, porque yo soy penosa en lo que respecta a elaborar imágenes y dibujos y los admiro a aquellos que son capaces de dibujar o hacer imágenes por ordenador. También quería decirte que no te preocupes, R5 ya dijo que todavía faltaba por anunciar fechas de conciertos, por lo que seguro que se pasan por Bogotá. Y si no voy a tener que hablar con ellos muy seriamente... Tan sólo tenía una pregunta más que hacerte: de las canciones de R5, ¿cual es tu favorita? La mía es Here comes forever, me encanta. Sólo me falta desearte que tengas un viernes, o sábado (dónde vivo es sábado por la madrugada.) maravilloso y que seas muy feliz. Recuerda que sigues siendo la mejor persona de la R5Family.) a zendayagomez (vaya, veo que a ti también te entusiasma cuando lees algo de Auslly. Yo cuando estuve escribiendo este capítulo me llevó bastante tiempo porque nunca quedaba satisfecha con el momento Auslly, por lo que espero que os guste. Por cierto, me parece que R5 si que se va a pasar por Latinoamérica, lo que pasa es que todavía no han sacado fechas porque han anunciado sólo las de la parte que corresponde a Europa.) y a LadyEluney (me alegro de que te gustara la escena de Austin cargando a Ally, sinceramente, me pareció de las mejores que he escrito en bastante tiempo, y eso que yo no es que escriba muy bien... Yo a veces también me pregunto lo mismo, ¿y por qué las citas son tan superficiales? Yo no lo entiendo. Se supone que vas a una cita para estar con ese alguien y pasarlo bien, no para estar con su doble que es perfecto y viste genial. Tampoco yo es que tenga demasiada experiencia en esto de las citas y el amor (sólo tuve una cita en toda mi vida y en la segunda me dejaron plantada, por lo que me sirvió de experiencia para escribir este capítulo.) En esto me parezco bastante a Austin, es más, el personaje que sale en esta historia se parece más a mí de lo que yo hubiera reconocido. Por último, sobre yo y mi imaginación... venga, admítelo. Tú tienes más imaginación que yo y bastante más vocabulario. Las dos lo sabemos perfectamente.) Bueno, sólo me falta desearles que tengan un maravilloso día y ¡muchos abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX **


	14. Chapter 14: Peleas y escapadas

**¡Hola a todos! Agradecimientos, contestaciones a preguntas y más al final del capítulo, como siempre. **

**No me pertenece nada salvo la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 14: Peleas y escapadas.

Ally y yo estábamos en la mesa del almuerzo, en un día habitual, como otro cualquiera. Hasta que apareció el indeseado, el que llevábamos evitando prácticamente todo el día. Dallas. ¿En serio? Es cuestión de decirle hacia unos días que Ally estaba pedida por mí, que tiene novio, para que con más insistencia intentara convencerla de salir con él. Yo creo que tiene algún problema y no capta demasiado bien el sentido de las palabras. Se acercó a nuestra mesa de almuerzo, y con una mirada repleta de arrogancia, me retó:

- Una pelea. Quién gane, se lleva a Ally. No creo que ganes, porque entre otras cosas no te la mereces.- Ally me miró y negó con la cabeza, rogándome que no fuera tan estúpido como para meterme en una pelea. Miré a Dallas, y negué con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Dallas. No tengo suficiente tiempo como para perderlo contigo.- le contesté. A pesar de saber que luego pagaría esto más caro, pues las críticas y mentiras sobre mí habían crecido como la espuma desde el día que había besado a Ally, ya me daba igual. Había pasado tanto dolor que un poco más ya no lo notaba.

Fui a seguir comiendo tranquilamente mi almuerzo cuando sentí un intenso dolor en el estómago. Levanté la vista para encontrarme a Dallas crujiéndose los nudillos mientras me miraba de manera amenazadora. Decidí seguirle ignorando, pues seguramente en algún momento se cansaría. Me dio un puñetazo, y otro. Sentí que el dolor del estómago tan punzante podría conmigo, pero aún así resistí. Dallas acabó cansando de verme en una actitud pasiva, y dio un par de pasos y empujó a Ally contra al suelo. Sin darme tiempo a pensar, mi subconsciente actuó por mí antes, recogí a Dallas antes de que tocara el suelo. Nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes, expresando lo que no podíamos decir con palabras. Dallas fue a pegar a Ally. Sin quererlo, me interpuse entre los dos, recibiendo el golpe en la cabeza. Mis gafas volaron por los aires. Yo, desfallecido por el intenso dolor de cabeza, caí al suelo, en brazos de Ally. Dallas, satisfecho por lo que acababa de conseguir, murmuró:

- Más vale que te alejes, o esto te va a parecer una broma.

Ally me abrazó con fuerza, acariciándome el pelo de vez en cuando. Poco a poco fue recuperando al consciencia. Todo a mi alrededor era borroso, cuando me di cuenta de lo que me faltaba eran las gafas. Me incorporé con torpeza, tropezando un par de veces con mis propios pies.

- Ally, ¿me podrías buscar las gafas?- Ally no respondió. Se había quedado mirando fijamente mis ojos. A través del reflejo de sus propios ojos me fije en que eran castaños, muy profundos y expresivos. ¡Vaya! Nunca me había fijado hasta que me fijé en sus propios ojos. [1] Curioso…- Ally…- sacudí mi mano enfrente de sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su propio mundo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, Ally se sonrojó suavemente. La sonreí.- Ally, ¿podrías buscarme las gafas? No las encuentro en este amplio comedor entre tanta gente.

Ally me recogió las gafas y ella misma me las colocó, hasta dejármelas en una posición que a ella le gustara. Tras repeinarme un par de veces, pareció contenta con el resultado, por lo que nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa, a continuar con nuestro almuerzo.

El día se fue pasando lentamente y de manera agónica. Como dije, la respuesta anterior que había dado a Dallas había sido una osadía, pues ahora prácticamente estaba cubierto de yogur porque él y sus amigos habían vertido todos sus almuerzos encima de mí. Ally estaba en el baño de chicos conmigo, ayudándome a limpiarme más o menos. Estábamos entre los dos frotando las prendas con el jabón de lavarse las manos. Cuando se secara todo esto iba a apestar a lavanda, lo cual no era muy halagador, pero eso era mejor que oler a yogur que con el paso del tiempo acabaría oliendo a putrefacto. Ally estaba secando mi camiseta con el secador de lavarse las manos, pero no avanzábamos, y en menos de diez minutos teníamos que volver a las clases. Ally dejó de secar la ropa, y con un suspiro de impaciencia, me dijo:

- Nos vamos.

Tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar, pues todavía estaba fantaseando sobre Ally mientras ella me limpiaba la cara con suavidad. Logré articular un par de palabras ante mi sorpresa.

- ¿Adónde?

- A cualquier lugar pero lejos de este instituto.- contestó, frustrada. Recogió su mochila y su abrigo, y me pasó mis pertenencias. Las recogí, atónito.

Ally salió por el baño. Se detuvo cuando vio que no la seguía. Mirándome de manera que sabía que no la podía decir que no, porque me perdía buceando en sus profundos ojos castaños, me preguntó:

- ¿No vas a venir?- me miró de esa manera tan adorable que sólo ella sabe hacer.

- Eh, sí, sí.- contesté, todavía perdido en su mirada.

Como un zombi la seguí, sin tener ni idea de adónde me llevaba o si tan siquiera íbamos a ir a algún sitio. Al final, cuando logré unir las piezas del rompecabezas, la pregunté:

- Esto, Ally… ¿nos estamos escapando del colegio?- pregunté con preocupación. No deseaba para nada romper mi record de asistencias, no había faltado ni una sola vez en mi vida de estudiante. Luego también estaba el miedo a que mis padres se enterasen, pero ellos se enterarían más tarde, pues estaban de reunión esa semana fuera de la ciudad.

- Algo así. Pero tranquilo, mañana presentaremos cualquier excusa. No pasará nada.- me respondió Ally, como si mentir a los profesores no fuera nada.

Dejé soltar un suspiro de exasperación. La seguí por detrás, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención del resto de estudiantes, lo cual milagrosamente conseguí. Con disimulo nos salimos por la puerta del instituto, dando al maravilloso y colorido jardín que daba a la puerta. Una vez que conseguimos la hazaña, Ally me tomo de la mano (las chispas que sentí cuando nos tocamos me convencieron del todo de esta locura de idea.) y juntos echamos a correr lejos de ese edificio, de ese infierno. Cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos del edificio, entramos en un parque. En la estación en la que no encontrábamos, otoño, había pintado todo el parque con pinceladas de todos los colores, creando un millón de combinaciones de hojas de todos los tipos en el suelo. Riéndonos como niños pequeños que acaban de realizar una travesura, nos tiramos en la hierba recubierta por una alfombra de hojas de colores. Allí nos detuvimos a recuperar el aliento, mientras Ally mascullaba:

- Ha sido divertido, muy divertido…- y se volvía a reír, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas por la hierba.

Yo al verla así de feliz no puede remediar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Se la veía tan feliz, tan… Ally. Me puse a imitarla, y pronto los dos estuvimos dando vueltas tumbados en la hierba. La gente nos miraba extrañada, pero ni nos inmutamos. Estábamos en nuestro momento, y nadie nos iba a detener. Enseguida comprendí porque Ally se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Esto era demasiado divertido como para no reírse. Seguí rotando por el suelo hasta que los dos caímos rendidos.

Ahora estábamos en mi casa. Habíamos tenido que parar un momento para que yo me pudiera cambiar de ropa. No podía seguir yendo por la calle apestando a yogur como había ido antes. Luego seguimos corriendo, trotando. Éramos felices en ese momento. Nadie nos decía como debíamos ser, no como en el instituto. Puede que ella fuera popular, puede. Puede que yo sea empollón, las gafas que llevo podrían decirlo, pero ahora no. No teníamos etiquetas, y eso era una sensación de libertad increíble. En un momento decidimos que deberíamos tomar algo, porque fuera la hora que fuera, teníamos hambre. Entramos a un bar. Estaba vacío. No nos extrañó. ¿Qué hora sería, la una de la tarde? Prácticamente todo el mundo estaba trabajando. Nos sentamos dónde nos apeteció, pues nadie podía poner ninguna pega. El local era bastante oscuro, con paredes de colore dispares.

- Vaya.- dijo Ally.- no tengo dinero. Lo dejé en casa.

- Yo sí que tengo.- lo saqué encima de la mesa. Para mi tremenda decepción, tan sólo salieron dos monedas.- Vaya, son sólo dos euros.

- Con eso sólo tenemos para un batido grande.- comentó Ally. De repente su rostro se iluminó.- ¿Y si lo compartimos?- asentí. No era mala idea.

El camarero vino, e hicimos nuestro pedido. Dejé que Ally escogiera el sabor del batido, porque no es que fuera a hacerle ascos, fuera el sabor que fuera. Con una sonrisa bastante infantil Ally pidió su favorito, el de fresa. Tras unos pocos minutos, el camarero apareció con un enorme batido de fresa que remataba con una gran bola de nata y dos pajitas. Ally abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió con ganas. Sí, definitivamente ese era su sabor favorito. El camarero, antes de marcharse, dijo:

- Que os aproveche, pareja. Por cierto, hacéis muy buena pareja.

Ambos nos volvimos hacia él con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Yo en mi interior no pude evitar pensar: ¿cómo es que todo el mundo lo ve menos ella? Ally, bastante avergonzada, le contestó:

- Señor, sólo somos amigos, nada más. No salimos juntos.

- Daos tiempo, daos tiempo…- luego me miró a mí con una mirada comprensiva. Un momento, ¿había adivinado que me gustaba Ally?

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio para luego retomar la conversación tranquilamente mientras sorbíamos el delicioso batido de fresa. De vez en cuando los dos queríamos beber, y nuestros labios se situaban a escasos centímetros. Yo pude sentir como todo mi ser se tensaba de manera inevitable. No podía dejar de pensar en el día anterior. Para acallar mis pensamientos, seguí bebiendo del batido. Pero ni eso lograba hacerme olvidar aquel momento, por lo que, al final de aquel almuerzo, ya me había rendido completamente en mis intentos inútiles de fingir que la presencia de Ally no me volvía loco.

Tuvimos que volver a su casa, porque ella siempre comía con sus padres. Fuimos juntos hasta su casa. En un punto del camino, había un charco helado. Ally, que iba en su mundo (para no variar), tropezó en él. Yo, por segunda vez en ese día, la recogí ágilmente entre mis brazos. Ella sonrió, agradecida. Los dos nos encontramos explorando nuestras miradas, esta vez sin las interrupciones de Dallas. Sus ojos castaños, llenos de vida, me atrapaban como si estuvieran hechizados. No pude evitarlo. Comencé a inclinarme. Ella hizo lo mismo. En un momento dado, Ally pareció darse cuenta de adónde llevaba esa situación, porque rápidamente desvió su rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Por ser mi héroe. Ya es la segunda vez que me rescatas este día, y no te he dado las gracias todavía.- mientras se volvía a incorporar. Se colocó bien la ropa.

Yo me quedé allí, totalmente en estado puro de felicidad. Era muchísimo más gratificante que Ally te diera un beso en la mejilla que te besara por obligación. Me sonrojé suavemente mientras musitaba un "de nada" que seguramente ni ella haya oído. La acompañé hasta su casa sonriendo como un tonto, y volví a la mía con una sonrisa aún más grande en mi rostro. Había pasado un día genial. Y todo había sido responsabilidad de Ally. Si no hubiera querido escaparse de clase jamás esto hubiera pasado. Ella no se hacía una idea de lo mucho que la debía… y no eran unas simples disculpas. Era probablemente la historia de mi vida. Todas las vivencias nuevas que estaba teniendo eran por su culpa, y eso era algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

_[1] Probablemente, a cualquiera de la R5Family le suene esto por la canción "Crazy Stupid Love." Pues sí, esa frase está basada en esa canción. Con lo cual no me pertenece nada de eso. _

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Para mí fue muy divertido escribir la parte de la escapada de Austin y Ally del instituto. Pobre Austin… tenía tantos remordimientos. Gracias a zendayagomez y a Melisa Mayte por sus deseos de que me pusiera mejor de la fiebre (gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor, y aquí estoy, escribiendo otro capítulo.) A parte, quisiera dar las gracias a zendayagomez por su comentario (me encanta que mi historia te alegre el día. ¿Quieres saber algo que me alegra mi día? Ver todos los reviews de vosotros, los tuyos, motivándome a seguir escribiendo, porque os gusta mis historias. Mi sueño desde pequeña ha sido escribir para que lo leyera el mundo, pero nunca me he considerado demasiado buena, por eso no comencé a publicar hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.) y a Melisa Mayte (¿qué tal está mi persona favorita de la R5Family? Espero que estés pasando un fin de semana genial. Por cierto, tus comentarios supermegahiperlargos no son aburridos, al contrario, son el tipo de comentarios que me gusta leer, me motivan porque si son largos es porque tienen algo importante. ¡Vi la imagen! ¡Es genial! A mí personalmente me gustó muchísimo, jamás esperé que alguien hiciera una imagen en honor a mi historia, es algo de lo que me siento encantada. ¿Tú tienes a Loud puesto como despertador por las mañanas? Yo todas las mañanas escucho a Here comes forever. Es una pena que tu hermana se queje de que escuches esas canciones, cuando son unas canciones muy buenas, la verdad. Mi hermana en cambio se viene conmigo a dar brincos por la habitación mientras suena R5. Respecto a lo que me dijiste de que tenías que ir a visitar a un ser querido al cementerio, no tengas miedo. Si querías mucho a esa persona seguramente verle, aunque no sea en vida, será volver a revivir alguno de los recuerdos buenos que pasaste con esa persona. Yo, por ejemplo, todos los años tengo que ir al cementerio por mi abuelo, que falleció hace un tiempo. Yo al principio tenía miedo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no había nada a lo que debía temer, pues al pensar en mi abuelo sólo recordaba las risas que nos echamos juntos, y los momentos compartidos. Yo creo que deberías intentar hacer lo mismo. Se te hará más llevadera la visita al cementerio. Por lo demás, ten un fin de semana genial.) Gracias también a por seguir a mi historia, y a las 1168 personas que han leído esta historia desde cualquier rincón del planeta. ¡Sois magníficos! ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX**


	15. Chapter 15: Antiguos amigos y hallazgos

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, agradecimientos… todo al final de la página.**

**Como siempre, no me pertenece nada de esto, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 15: Antiguos amigos y hallazgos.

Noviembre pasó ante nosotros como quien no quiere la cosa, y enseguida nos encontramos en diciembre. Por increíble que parezca, ¡Ally y yo llevamos siendo amigos durante más de tres meses! Sinceramente, estos tres meses se me han pasado volando. Estaba analizando todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos hasta que el ruido de mi móvil me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Era un número no reconocido. Fui a contestar:

- ¿Quién es?

- Austin, colega, soy Dez.- me dieron ganas de ponerme a gritar. Dez era mi mejor amigo allí en Phoenix. Le he echado muchísimo de menos. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con un chico de mi edad (si no cuenta el millón de veces que me insultan en el instituto a diario.)

- ¡Dez, colega! ¿Qué fue de ti? ¿Cómo es que no me llamaste antes?- disparé todas las preguntas lo más rápido que pude, sin darle tiempo a respirar

- ¡Austin, no hablé contigo antes porque un día alimentando a mis tortugas el móvil se cayó al acuario, y he tenido que esperar bastante hasta recuperar el móvil!- me contestó Dez.

Me entró la risa. Estas historias tan absurdas eran típicas de Dez, y hacia mucho que no las escuchaba. Seguí riendo hasta que consideré que bastaba. Dez, sin percatarse en absoluto de mi estúpido ataque de risa, me estaba contando la historia de cómo había conseguido un pijama de piel de llama. No le presté demasiada atención. Es más, no le escuché nada de lo que decía hasta que dijo unas palabras claves:

- Austin, también te llamaba para decirte que iba a pasarme por Miami para visitar a mi abuela, y ya de paso, voy a visitarte.

- ¿En serio?- casi pude sentir como asentía por el otro lado de la línea.- ¡Es genial! ¡Deberías pasarte por mi casa! ¡Y podría invitar a Ally, así os conocéis!

- ¿Quién es Ally?- preguntó Dez, extrañado.- ¿Es tu novia? Al fin tío, creí que si no te iba a tener que buscar una….

Me sonrojé. Esa broma ya me la había dicho muchas veces. A pesar de que Dez se pasa la mayoría del tiempo haciendo el tonto, hay veces que también es algo inteligente y sabe pensar, para usarlo en contra de mí, por ejemplo.

- No, sólo es una amiga. Lo que te quería decir, Dez, es que…

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?- me quedé helado, sentado en la cama, asombrado ante la habilidad de Dez para adivinar. Respondí con un mudo asentimiento, pero que Dez captó a través del teléfono.- ¡Guau, Austin, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que me dijeras "me gusta esta chica"! Yo ya creía que eras un poco, ya sabes…

- Dez, por favor, deja el tema ahí.- le corté. No deseaba meterme en ese tema.- Entonces, ¿quedamos en mi casa?

- Sí, yo ya quiero conocer a esa tal Ally. Me pasaré el viernes, por la tarde sobre las seis de la tarde.- Dez volvió a su tono despistado habitual, había dejado de lado a su yo serio.- ¿Me puedes decir dónde vives?

Le di mi dirección y acordamos en vernos el viernes. No podía esperar a contárselo a Ally. ¡Si supieras como me sentía ahora! Con Dez de vuelta, me sentía como si una parte de mi antiguo yo estuviera de vuelta.

- Así que voy a conocer al famosísimo Dez, ¿eh?- me preguntó Ally, con una sonrisa. La había hablado muchísimo de Dez, no me extraña que quisiera conocerle. Ni me molesté en levantar la cabeza de la canción que estaba escribiendo. De nuevo, Ally, ella, había sido quien me había inspirado. Asentí.

Releí la letra que llevaba escrita. En parte era cómo Ally me hacía sentir. No podía recordar ni que había hecho el día anterior, porque cada vez que la veía sólo me podía centrar en ella. La canción decía así:

_I can´t remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday. _

_Like dude, where´s my car? Excuse me, what´s my name?_

_Someone gives me this clothes, I can´t remember who._

_My mind´s a total blank, but I just can´t forget about you. [1]_

Bueno, yo creo que esto aclara mucho la situación. Pero me pareció que había algo que no encajaba. Claro, faltaba la dedicación. La canción tenía demasiado significado como para dejarla sola, sin saber a quién va. Con mi rápida caligrafía, puse: "A Ally, la chica que consigue volverme loco." La guardé en mi libro de biología. Comencé a escuchar con atención que me estaba contando Ally. Al final, me preguntó:

- Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo, Austin?- fuera lo que fuera lo que me estaba diciendo Ally, era incapaz de decirla que no, porque me estaba mirando con esos ojitos que utiliza siempre. Asentí, atontado.- ¡Genial! ¡Ya verás que bien te lo vas a pasar en la fiesta temática del club de mis padres!- Vaya, aparentemente me acababa de comprometer a ir a una fiesta temática del club de los padres de Ally. No me importaba demasiado, pues ahora me había quedado absorto mirando lo bien que la quedaban los vaqueros a Ally con ese top. Ally, sin darse cuenta de adónde se dirigía mi mirada, continuó con su discurso:- El tema es la edad media, tienes que vestir de caballero, ¿eh? Sino conmigo no vienes de pareja.

Asentí torpemente, pues seguía ausente en mi mundo de los sueños, bueno, en los que yo y Ally repetíamos una y otra vez ese mágico beso que, en definitiva, me llevaba dando vueltas por la mente desde hacía más de una semana. La alarma sonó, indicándonos que era hora al fin de volver a las clases. Ally y yo nos levantamos del asiento, y juntos fuimos a las clases de matemáticas.

El viernes llegó. Yo estaba tranquilamente aguardando a que llegaran Ally y Dez. Mientras, estaba estudiando biología. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estaba repasando una y otra vez la canción que escribí el otro día, que había guardado en el libro. Fui a volverla a ocultar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui corriendo a abrir la puerta, olvidando completamente sobre la canción y que debía guardarla. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con la curiosa situación de Dez hablando tranquilamente con Ally, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Dez seguía siendo igual que siempre. Pelo pelirrojo, ropa colorida que aunque aparentan que no pegan entre ella al final hacen una buena combinación. Seguía siendo igual de alto y desgarbado que siempre. Ally, por su lado, llevaba una falda vaquera combinada con una blusa de color verde y una chaqueta de abrigo. Ambos me saludaron a la vez:

- ¡Hola Austin!

- Como puedes ver, ya no hace que nos presentes. Ya nos conocimos en el portal, mientras esperábamos que abrieras la puerta.- me comentó Ally. Suspiré de alivio. El incómodo momento de tener que presentarles me lo habían ahorrado.

- Pasad, pasad.- Ally pasó dentro. Se quitó la chaqueta, y fue a dejarla en el perchero. Yo, como buen galán, recogí la chaqueta por ella y la deposité en la habitación de invitados. Luego fui a recibir a Dez.

Nada más vernos, y sin tener que hablarnos, realizamos nuestro choque de palmas. Esto me hacía sentirme como en casa, sin tener que viajar de vuelta a Phoenix. Comenzamos a hablar en tropel, de cómo nos había ido estos tres meses sin vernos, hasta que una vocecita carraspeó al fondo del salón.

- Ejem.- dijo Ally, mostrando su impaciencia.- No estáis solos, ¿eh?

- Ay, lo siento Ally. Tienes razón. Vamos a subir a nuestra habitación.- la dirigí una mirada llena de culpabilidad, a lo que ella me contestó con una mirada que intentaba decirme: "No pasa nada, ya lo he olvidado."- Iré a por unos zumos mientras Ally te guía a la habitación, porque me temo que ya sabe perfectamente esta casa que la suya, ¿verdad, Ally?- ella asintió vigorosamente.

Se perdieron por los pasillos oscuros de mi casa, mientras yo me iba a la cocina a por los zumos. Lo cual me temo que no debería haber hecho, porque lo que ocurrió en mi habitación debería haber estado presente, me temo yo.

Punto de vista de Ally:

Fuimos trotando por los pasillos, hasta que me di cuenta que Dez me había dejado de seguir. Supuse que habría ido a buscar los baños, y yo me fui a la habitación, para luego llamar desde ahí a Dez. Cuando entré en su habitación, tan familiar para mí como la mía propia, encontré en su mesa de estudio la lámpara encendida. Fui a apagársela, para ahorrarle el gasto energético, cuando vi que tenía en la mesa el libro de biología abierto, y encima la letra de una canción. ¡Una canción! Seguramente era de las que componían el mismo, y si era ese el caso, no podía resistir las ganas de echar un vistazo. Pero a lo mejor Austin quería conservarla para él mismo, porque era algo muy privado. Cuando quise tomar una decisión, prácticamente ya había leído la mitad de la canción. En mi opinión era buenísima, pero como siempre, tenía muchísimos sentimientos, y yo no sabía a quién se la dedicaba. Fui a dejarla donde la había visto cuando vi que en una esquina, había escrito algo. ¡Ajá! Esa era la dedicatoria. Austin había sido muy astuto ocultándola ahí, pero a mí no se me pasa ningún detalle. Lo leí. Con su letra rápida y apresurada había escrito: "A Ally, la chica que conseguí volverme loco." Oh… Austin está enamorado… de una tal Ally… que bonito. Sería mentir si os digo que los celos y la decepción no comenzaban a fluir por mis propias venas, pero no sin motivo. Hacia unos días, me di cuenta de que… bueno, en cierta medida me veía atraída hacia Austin, o lo que es lo mismo, me gusta. Me di cuenta porque no pude pensar en otra cosa durante todos esos días salvo en ese rubio despistado. Pero ahora que vaya a por esa Ally… un momento, Austin me dijo que nunca había tenido una amiga… Entonces las piezas encajaron. Yo era esa Ally. Austin estaba loco por mí. Sentí una alegría inmensa inundar mi corazón, de manera incontrolable. Me dieron ganas de gritar, pero me contuve porque en ese momento entraron Dez y Austin, ambos cargando los zumos. Dejé el papel donde estaba, para no levantar sospechas. Tenía que pensar sobre lo que había leído, y reflexionar si estaba preparada para tener a Austin como algo más. Hasta el momento, sólo sería mi amigo. Dejaron los vasos en el suelo, y nos sentamos en círculo. Comenzamos a hablar de temas banales, como qué tal le iba a Dez por Phoenix o la nueva vida de Austin por Miami. Dez no podía dejar de soltar alguna exclamación sobre cómo había cambiado su querido amigo, a lo que Austin siempre argumentaba que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

- ¡El mismo de siempre! Bromeas, ¿no? Tienes en tus estantes el doble de libros que hace un año. Antes odiabas leer, ahora parece que no puedes vivir sin ello.- le replicó Dez.

Austin, bastante ofendido, pues le estaban llamando empollón por indirectas, se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no quería hablar de ello. Cambié rápidamente el tema, para ahorrarle otro momento incómodo. Ya tenía bastante con lo que pasaba en el instituto. Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando. He de reconocer que yo no estuve bastante centrada en la conversación que se desarrollaba entre los dos chicos, y la razón era que un rubio que conocía demasiado bien se pasó la tarde dando vueltas por mi mente, dejándome confundida. Dios mío, ¿en qué me había metido cuando leí esa canción?

_[1] No me pertenece para nada Forget about you, de R5. Magnífica canción, por cierto. _

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Esto es tan sólo un preludio de uno de mis capítulos favoritos de esta historia. No os preocupéis, ese capítulo lo podréis ver dentro de poco. ¡Gracias a todos a los que leyeron mi historia! Ya vamos por los 1235 lectores (lagrimitas de orgullo.) Muchísimas gracias a zendayagomez por comentar (oh… eres muy dulce. Si un comentario me hace feliz, ¡imagínate infinitos! Ya estoy muchísimo mejor, gracias por preocuparos por mi estado de salud. Para daros las gracias os traigo este nuevo capítulo. Jejeje… me hizo gracia tu comentario de: "ni tengo ni idea de cómo se siente el romance pero me gusta cuando otros lo viven." A mí me pasa un poco lo mismo. Yo he estado en dos citas (fueron un asco, te lo puedo asegurar.) A la segunda me dieron plantón. Cómo puedes observar, mi conocimiento sobre romance es el mismo que el tuyo, así que te comprendo.) Y a Melisa Mayte por comentar (va en serio, tú eres la mejor de la R5Family que he conocido. Conozco varias personas de la R5Family, pero tú eres la mejor de ellos. Bueno, me alegro que te encuentres mejor tras lo que te pasó el sábado. No te preocupes por lo del cementerio, hazme caso, lo mejor es pensar en los buenos momentos que pasaste con esa persona para evitar pensar en los momentos tristes, pues estoy segura de que él no te querría ver triste. Me alegro de que mi historia te guste cada vez más, es para mí un placer escribir la historia para todos vosotros. Tranquila, no te sientas incómoda si no te cuento cómo me fue el día, me gusta saber cómo le va el día a la gente que me importa más que decir cómo fue el mío. Por eso no abusas de mi hospitalidad cuando me cuentas cómo fue el tuyo. Por cierto, ¿qué tal? Mi día ha sido agotador, llevo cinco días seguidos de exámenes y estudios sin cesar. Espero que el tuyo sea genial. Ten un maravilloso lunes, que aunque sea el primer día de la semana y toca volver a trabajar, siempre se puede sacar un algo bueno de ello.=) ¡Tened un buen día y abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX.**


	16. Chapter 16: Desengaños y dolor

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, disculpas por la tardanza a la hora de publicar y mucho más al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 16: Desengaños y dolor.

Me encontraba en una tienda repleta de disfraces, sin tener ni idea de que buscaba. Fíjate que perdido me encontraba, que hasta los niños que andaban por ahí correteando se paraban para encontrarme si me encontraba bien. Ally me había invitado ese día para ir por la noche a la fiesta temática que se iba a celebrar en el club de sus padres. El tema para que todos los invitados fueran disfrazados era la Edad Media. Y yo aquí, sin tener ni idea de que pasaba en la época. De verdad, yo en historia… bueno, escojo la asignatura para tomarme una siestita, y así estar descansado el resto del día [1]. Por fin llegué al apartado de disfraces inspirados en la época. Miles de vestidos de princesas de todos los colores, tan pomposos que creo que hasta las niñas más ñoñas huirían de ellos. Después de estos habían trajes de todo tipo: de mesoneros, de poetas, de espadachines… pero ninguno de caballero. Ni un solo. ¿En serio? Bueno, tendré que conformarme con uno de estos y esperar que Ally no se enfade mucho. Aunque creo que no se enfadará, pues ayer aparentaba tener algo en mente, pero no sé el qué. Mientras intentaba adivinar que podría ocupar la mente de mi amiga, fui pasando los trajes que habían colgados por la percha, hasta que me detuve en uno. Era gracioso, era de arlequín. Con ese curioso traje de cuerpo completo hecho con rombos de colores amarillos y rojos, el cinturón que lo sujetaba y el característico gorro con cuatro cascabeles. En cuanto lo vi me olvidé de que Ally quería un caballero. Me gustaba muchísimo más el de arlequín. Le cogí, pagué a la dependienta y me marché. No podía esperar a que Ally viera el disfraz. Iba a alucinar.

Punto de vista de Ally:

Me he pasado la noche en vela pensando en Austin y en mí. Por mucho que me gustara, había algo que me decía que algo iba a salir mal. Por mucho que insistiera que me gustara, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué pasaba si algo iba mal? Yo tenía amigos en los que refugiarme, pero él… A lo mejor sería demasiado arriesgar. Tras evaluar los pros y los contras, llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir con otra persona para poder olvidarle. Seguramente esto le dolería a él más que a mí, pero si uno aquí está siendo insensato, es deber del otro hacer de persona responsable. Y no hay más. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer con la fiesta del club de mi padre? Eso aparentaba prácticamente una cita… ¡ya sé! Pediría salir a otro chico para que me acompañara y además Austin vendría conmigo como amigo, así no le dejaría plantado. Lo sé, es cobarde, pero es lo que yo hago prácticamente en las situaciones complicadas. Huir. Cogí mi móvil y repasé todos los mensajes que me habían llegado de hace tan sólo un día. Veréis, el beso entre Austin y yo no pasó a ser rumor, y tan sólo lo vio Dallas, que estaba tan horrorizado que no pudo articular palabra durante el resto del día. Pensándolo mejor, casi prefiero que sea un amigo cercano para que finja ser mi novio y así Austin se rinda. Pulsé el teléfono de mi amigo Ethan. Llevábamos siendo amigos prácticamente años. Le expliqué apresuradamente el plan. Dio su consentimiento. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues me acababa de librar del problema de Austin, o eso creía, me levanté de la cama, para enfrentarme al día. Quién me diría a mí que lo que hice para evitar problemas entre Austin y yo me buscó más conflictos de los previstos.

Punto de vista de Austin.

Me miré al espejo que había en mi habitación. Ahora tan sólo aparentaba un simple arlequín que podría haber pasado perfectamente desapercibido en la Venecia del siglo quince. El traje me quedaba perfectamente, un poco suelto del cuerpo. El gorro producía el curioso ruido que hacían los cascabeles cada vez que me movía. Sinceramente, este disfraz retrataba bastante mejor mi personalidad que el de caballero de la Edad Media. Porque yo no era ni guapo, ni valiente, ni era capaz de blandir un arma para mi defensa propia. Soy más como el bufón del instituto, como el arlequín, el que nadie toma en serio. Cogí el abrigo y me fui. Tenía que ir a pie hasta el club de campo de los padres de Ally, que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Mis padres no me podían llevar con el coche, porque, como para no variar, estaban trabajando en la maldita tienda de colchones. Cuando el frío de la calle me recibió, maldije con más fuerzas que mis padres tuvieran la tienda. Me animé pensando que cuando llegara al club me esperaba algo parecido a una cita, pero con mi amiga por la que estoy colado hasta los huesos. Mantuve esto en mente todo el camino, hasta que mi desilusión se fue de mí tan rápido como la ilusión vino. Me encontré a Ally esperándome afuera, con el abrigo puesto, y con otro chico de la mano. Compartiendo confidencias y dándose besos. ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡No hay ningún momento en el que Ally esté libre! Siempre, sin excepción, consigue un chico en menos de una semana. Sintiendo que el poco calor que mi corazón estaba produciendo había dejado de llegar a mis extremidades, me acerqué a donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Hombre, Austin!- me recibió Ally. Me limité a saludar con una cabezada a ambos presentes. –Te presento a mi novio, Ethan.- mientras le estrechaba la mano, vi como entre ellos se dirigían miradas cómplices. Había gato encerrado, yo lo intuía, pero no sabía el qué.

- Vamos adentro, ¿no?- propuso Ethan.

Entré detrás de Ally, y Ethan detrás de mí. No pude evitar dirigir miradas de dolor a Ally. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo… a punto de ser mía… pero es como intentar retener agua. Al final se te escapa entre los dedos. Entramos a un enorme recibidor, circular, presidido por una gigantesca lámpara de tela de araña. A ambos lados había escaleras de madera de caracol para poder acceder a las estancias de arriba, que como supuse, serían habitaciones para los huéspedes que se quedaran más de un día. La estancia estaba llena de personas, la mayoría disfrazadas con trajes de príncipes y princesas. Todas bailaban y brincaban al ritmo de la misma canción, muy enérgica. Focos de luces de todos los colores hacían el puesto de la lámpara de luminar la estancia, haciéndola parecer un arco iris de infinitas combinaciones. De las paredes salían pasillos, de dónde salían más y más gente, la mayoría con bebidas. Tras esos pasillos debían de estar los comedores llenos de comida y las barras de servir las bebidas. Nosotros seguimos atravesando la multitud, hasta que llegamos a uno de los pasillos. Este nos dio a una sala bastante más vacía donde había varias mesas de villar y una barra para elaborar los cócteles. Allí nos quitamos los abrigos, y los dejamos colgados en uno de los percheros que había. Sólo en ese momento me fijé en lo preciosa que iba Ally. Lucía una traje ceñido hasta la cintura, y suelto y vaporoso hasta que rozaba el suelo. Tenía un corpiño, que realzaba más su figura. El vestido tenía mangas, muy cortitas. El vestido de color verde intenso tan sólo resaltaba más su piel de porcelana. Lo increíble lo había logrado con la barra de labios que se había aplicado, de un rojo brillante, que daba la apariencia a sus labios de ser más grandes de lo habitual, lo cual hacia que las ganas de besarla se multiplicaran por cien. En cuanto me di cuenta de que la llevaba observando más de cinco minutos, retiré la vista, azorado. Me sonrojé un poco, pero la oscuridad de la sala me ayudó bastante. Intenté despistar a mi vista. Miré que llevaba Ethan de disfraz, iba de mosquetero. Si a mí ese disfraz me habría dado la apariencia de un saco de patatas, a él, como no, le quedaba bien. No me di cuenta de más porque lo que pasó después de esto me quedó lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no querer despistarme más.

- Vaya, mi princesa Ally está más guapa que de costumbre.- ella correspondió con una estúpida carcajada de persona enamorada. Sentí como las grietas que poco a poco se habían ido saldando de mi corazón se volvían a resquebrajar. Ouch, dolía más de lo que la gente solía pensar.

Ethan captó mi gesto de dolor, y me miró con compasión. Un momento, ¿compasión? ¿Por qué iba a mirar con compasión el novio de Ally a mí? Desde luego en esto había gato encerrado. Eso no me preocupó, pues la tristeza se iba colando por las grietas de mi corazón, haciéndome olvidar del resto. La mirada de extrañeza de Ally me sacó de mis preocupaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa?- la pregunté, asustado.

- ¿De qué vas disfrazado?- respondió con otra pregunta. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que iba disfrazado de arlequín y que el resto iban de príncipes y princesas, porque claro, su vida era un cuento en rosa. Sacudiendo el gesto restándolo importancia al asunto, respondí:

- De arlequín, ¿por?- aguardé temblando a su reacción. Para mi sorpresa, respondió:

- Nada. Ha sido una idea muy original por tu parte, dado que aquí todos van vestidos igual. Has hecho bien al no escucharme cuando te dije que fueras de príncipe.- me contestó con una amplia sonrisa, que iluminó la oscura estancia.

Me relajé. Me sentía mucho más aliviado tener el beneplácito de Ally para la ropa que llevaba. Sin más demora, Ally nos guió por un sinfín de salas de fiestas, donde nos parábamos para picar algo de comida de las múltiples mesas que habían distribuido por el lugar. Yo iba preguntando cada dos por tres que alimento había en el plato, porque, sinceramente, cuando me hablaron de una fiesta me había imaginado lo típico. Bebidas, dulces… pero, las respuestas que Ally me daba a las preguntas que yo la hacía os habría dejado sorprendido a más de uno.

- Ally, ¿qué es esto?- pregunté, señalando un plato en el que había unas bolitas negras.

- Es caviar, Austin, caviar. Por Dios, Austin, no me digas que nunca has comido caviar.- me guardé la respuesta, porque era obvia. Por si acaso, no lo probé. No tenía pinta de ser la comida que yo comería todos los días.

Acabamos en el hall que habían utilizado como pista de baile. Ally y Ethan bailaban una lenta, mientras yo estaba solo, balanceándome al ritmo de la canción. Bueno, y a veces echando un vistazo a Ally y Ethan. Al cabo de media hora, Ethan debía de marcharse, pero Ally se resistía. ¿Por qué? Yo sigo aquí… puede divertirse conmigo. El motivo lo encontré en cuanto se deslizó por sus labios por descuido.

- No, Ethan, no te vayas. Necesito a alguien que haga de mi novio, y es urgente.- argumentó mientras me miraban a mí.

Me acerqué a ellos. Todas las dudas y comportamientos extraños que habían tenido, lo explicaba lo que Ally había dicho. Me encaré a Ally y la miré fijamente, pidiéndola explicaciones. Ally titubeó, pero al final dijo:

- Verás, Ethan no es mi novio Austin. Es sólo un buen amigo.- la mirada de dolor mía ante su mentira debió amedrentarla un poco. Aún así siguió.- Pero esto tiene una explicación. Austin leí la canción. La que me dedicabas.- la miré sin comprender. Carraspeó la garganta y me aclaró:- La que estaba en el libro de biología.- sentí un nudo en la garganta. ¡Qué idiota había sido al dedicarla! Sabiendo que Ally podría leerla en cualquier momento… y todo esto había llegado aquí.- Me entró miedo. Austin, somos amigos, y no quería desperdiciarlo todo, por unos sentimientos.- ¡un momento! ¿Unos sentimientos? ¡Son los míos! ¡Y me siento como si me hubiera pisoteado una manada de elefantes!- Intenté hacerte cambiarte de opinión mediante Ethan.- dijo señalando a Ethan.- Creí que si veías que estaba de nuevo con pareja te olvidarías, pero Ethan ya se ha encargado de señalar que me estaban comiendo con la mirada, gran arlequín.- por mucho que intentara suavizar el momento con bromas como esa, no estaba ayudando nada. Fulminé con la mirada a la pareja. Ally se dio cuenta de que no estaba funcionando, lo cual la puso histérica.- ¡Austin! ¡Esto ya lo hablamos antes! ¡Tú eres el friki, yo soy popular! ¡No iba a funcionar! ¡El instituto, la gente nos separaría! ¡Yo no puedo iniciar una relación que sé que va a ser un fracaso del principio!

Ally dejo de hablar, como si se hubiera quedado sin aire. Luego se volvió para mirarme, ver como había reaccionado. Los cristales de mis gafas se habían empañado, fruto de las lágrimas. No me lo podía creer. Ally me había tratado igual que a Dallas, igual que a Elliot. No la importaba nada. Tan sólo su bienestar. Sintiéndome sumamente engañado por mi propia amiga, con quien había compartido secretos, confidencias y mucho más, me fui de la sala. Y esta vez estaba seguro de que Ally no me iba a seguir, como la anterior vez. Porque, como ella había dicho, nuestra relación iba a ser un fracaso desde el principio.

_[1] A mí, al igual que a Austin, me aburre bastante la clase de Sociales, aunque no llego a dormirme. _

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Este es mi capítulo favorito porque es en el que se desata cierta tensión que será necesaria en escenas posteriores. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto a la hora de publicar este capítulo, he tenido una semana muy ajetreada. En fin, muchas gracias a mis fieles lectores. ¡Ya llegamos por los 1495! Gracias también a zendayagomez por su review (sigues tan puntual como siempre. Nunca se te olvida comentar en ninguno de los capítulos. Muchas gracias. Es algo que nunca olvidaré. Por desgracia, no tengo Instagram ni ningún perfil en red social que se aprecie. En esto Austin y yo somos calcados. Estoy tan sumamente volcada en leer libros y escribir que no creo que tuviera tiempo para una red social. Es triste, porque a mí me gustaría tener Twitter. Ya sabes, para poder seguir a mis ídolos. Pero por desgracia no va a ser el caso.) Y a LadyEluney (¡se te echaba de menos en los comentarios! He de reconocer que cuando alguien que suele comentar deja de comentar le comienzo a echar de menos, es como dejar de hablar con un amigo. Tienes razón. La semana en la que no estuviste fue cuando puse todo lo que pude para hacer avanzar la relación de Austin & Ally. Lo siento. Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, ya estoy recuperada al 100%. Tanto que me he puesto a escribir ahora por la noche, y son las dos de la madrugada. Pero por publicar este capítulo haría cualquier cosa. Abrazos sicológicos para ti también.) Tan sólo quería desearos un maravilloso jueves/viernes (dónde vivo es viernes por la madrugada.) y ¡abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX**


	17. Chapter 17: Peleas y lluvia torrencial

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, respuestas a preguntas y saludos al final del capítulo. **

**Por cierto, nada de lo que escribo me pertenece, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 17: Discusiones y lluvia torrenciales.

Salí precipitadamente del club, sin esperar siquiera la reacción de Ally. Es más, si era posible, no quería volver a verla. Ya había quedado bastante claro que era lo que pensaba de mí. Lo mismo que todo el mundo. ¿De qué sirve confiar en alguien si luego a la mínima te apuñalan por la espalda? Y ya para rematar la jugada, me intenta engañar con Ethan, haciéndome creer que tiene novio, pero lo hace sólo para que yo dejara de quererla. ¿De qué va? No soy un muñeco. Es más, tengo sensibilidad. Que a veces es una ventaja, pero en casos como este, me hace parecer sumamente vulnerable y llorón. Aunque ahora apenas se notaba, porque afuera llovía a cantaros. Yo iba a solo, caminando en medio de la calle, vacía, sin compañía. La soledad y mi sombra habían sido las únicas capaces de acompañarme todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Ah, y la vergüenza. Porque jamás me había sentido más humillado en mi vida. Jamás habían jugado de esa manera conmigo una chica. Mientras analizaba que podría hacer mejorar la situación, mi móvil brilló en el bolsillo del abrigo. Lo saqué. Era Dez.

- Hola, Dez.- mi voz había perdido todo matiz de alegría que en el pasado hubiera tenido. Ally se lo había quedado en aquel club, junto con mi corazón.

- ¿Qué tal, amigo?- preguntó Dez, ignorando mi tono monótono de mi voz.- ¿Qué tal fue la fiesta en el club de los padres de Ally?

Con un suspiro pesaroso, le conté todo lo que había pasado. ¿A quién se lo iba a contar si no? ¿A Ally? Si había sido ella la que había desencadenado la reacción. Dez escuchó atentamente, oyéndose de vez en cuando algún "ajá." Cuando acabé de hablar, Dez intentó consolarme de alguna manera, pero no lo logró. Él pareció haberlo entendido, pues enseguida colgó. Sintiéndome algo más ligero, pues me había desahogado con mi amigo, seguí mi camino a casa, arrastrando los pies de manera triste. Cuando llegué a mi casa, fui a sacar la llave, cuando me di cuenta de que me había dejado el abrigo en el club, y con él, las llaves. Maldije entre dientes y senté en las escaleras de entrada, recordando que mis padres estaban de viaje, y que no iban a volver en un par de horas. Dejé que la lluvia me mojara libremente, mientras sentado en la escalera, lloraba con disimulo. Porque, reconozcámoslo. Mi vida es un asco, y nada puede remediarlo.

Punto de vista de Ally.

Me quedé mirando al vacio, viendo como Austin se marchaba, llorando. ¿Qué había hecho y dicho? Jamás esperé ofender a Austin, sólo quería darle un motivo por el que no podíamos salir. Repasando bien lo que había dicho, a lo mejor sí que había algún que otro motivo por el que Austin sí que estaba enfadado, y era comprensible. Me desplomé en uno de los bancos que habían empotrados contra la pared. Me sentía mareada, como si el mundo a mi alrededor fuera a una velocidad demasiado rápida para mi entendimiento. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… No esperaba para nada que Austin se sintiera tan mal. Sólo esperaba un poco de comprensión por su parte. Ethan vino a sentarse junto a mí. Me retiró las lágrimas (aparentemente había comenzado a llorar en algún momento) con la mano. Me preguntó:

- Ally, ¿qué has hecho?- la pregunta me pilló baja de guardia, pero aún así, sabía la respuesta de sobra.

- Hacer daño a la persona que más quiero en el mundo. A la única persona que me gusta hacer sonreír sin ningún motivo y la que me hace sonreír sin ningún motivo.- sollocé. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de creer que conseguiría olvidar a Austin?

No le podría olvidar porque Austin es inolvidable. Desde esas gafas que tiene que le dan un aire único, de empollón, hasta todos sus gestos hacia mí. Como cuando no tenía suficiente dinero a mano y él me dio todos sus ahorros del mes. O cuando estábamos encerrados en el almacén y me entró el ataque de claustrofobia y él me cantó aquella canción tan dulce. Nada de lo que habíamos vivido en esos meses lo podría olvidar, porque, al igual que él, ya formaban parte de mi vida y yo era incapaz de imaginarme un solo instante de mi vida sin él. Ethan me miró con pena, y como quién intenta explicar algo a una niña pequeña que nunca escucha, me dijo:

- No sé, Ally… si de verdad le quieres, deberías ir a pedirle…- fue interrumpido por el impertinente sonido de mi teléfono. Lo cogí. Era de un número desconocido, pero de una voz que había oído hacía menos de un día, de un pelirrojo bastante peculiar.

- ¡Ally!- me gritó Dez, desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. ¿Cómo es que no lo había escuchado el resto de la gente que estaba bailando allí? No me dio tiempo a pensar ni a responder, porque acto seguido Dez siguió gritando:- ¡Tienes que irte a disculpar con Austin! ¡Ya!- ante mi silencio perplejo, Dez siguió:- ¡Porque estáis hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Y cuando sois almas gemelas, no podéis acabar así! ¡¿Me has oído?!

Asentí mudamente. Dez tenía razón. Ethan tenía razón. Si yo le gustaba a Austin, y Austin me gustaba a mí, tenía que haber una oportunidad para que esto acabara bien, ¿no? Todavía no podía ser demasiado tarde. Pero tenía que darme prisa. Con una rápida despedida, colgué a Dez. Me levanté, dispuesta a arreglar todo lo que yo había arruinado. Ethan me miró con una sonrisa, repleta de alegría.

- Le vas a pedir disculpas, ¿no?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Le dirigí una sonrisa repleta de significado. Me marché corriendo a por mi abrigo. También estaba el de Austin, por lo que lo recogí. Además, nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar una excusa para decir porque fuiste hasta la casa de Austin. Me fui directa a la puerta. Escuché débilmente un "¡buena suerte!" por parte de Elliot. Empecé a correr a pesar de los tacones y la furiosa lluvia que azotaba mi rostro. Porque eso me daba igual. Ahora lo importante era Austin, y ni la lluvia ni los zapatos me iban a impedir llegar hasta él. Para acelerar el proceso, me quité los zapatos y seguí corriendo descalza. Seguí corriendo en un ritmo desenfrenado que nunca creí que podría llegar a conseguir.

Punto de vista de Austin.

Había pasado más de media hora y mis padres no habían llegado del viaje. La lluvia me había calado completamente, dejándome el pelo aplastado contra la cabeza y las gafas repletas de gotas de lluvia, que ya no podía limpiar porque mi traje de arlequín chorreaba agua. Probablemente a la mañana siguiente me levantaría con un resfriado impresionante, pero ¿qué más daba? Ya nadie se preocupaba por mí. Seguí en ms cavilaciones hasta que oí el trotar irregular de una persona contra la acera. ¿Quién sería el loco que sale a correr a estas horas de la noche y con esta lluvia? La respuesta me quedó más que respondida cuando oí la voz jadeante de Ally mezclada con el golpeteo del agua contra el tejado.

- ¡Austin!- gritó en cuanto vio mi sombra.

Me di la vuelta. No quería ni mirarla a la cara. No es que estuviera muy enfadado con ella, pues los enfados con ella no duran ni un par de horas, es que ahora no la podía ni mirar a la cara tras descubrir que ella leyó mis canciones y por culpa de ellas supo mis sentimientos. Ally se acercó a mí, más y más, hasta estar enfrente de mí.

- Austin, por favor, no me ignores…- su voz de suplica me hizo darme cuenta de que verdad quería obtener mi atención. Con pesadez y desgana levanté la cara.

Ally me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando coincidieron con los míos, y una sonrisa tímida se extendió por sus labios. Su sonrisa me levantó brevemente el ánimo. A pesar de nuestra discusión, ella seguía siendo Ally, y yo daría cualquier cosa por verla feliz. Vi el rastro de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, corriendo el suave maquillaje que había llevado puesto. Quité el resto de lágrimas que había. Esto la hizo sonreír más. Armándose de valor, me susurró algo:

- Austin, lo siento mucho…- no sé porque, pero esto, en lugar de alegrarme, me hizo enfurecer. Ya me había cansado de oír siempre lo mismo. "Austin, lo siento mucho" o "Austin, perdóname." Ya bastaba.

Me incorporé, cuan alto era. Sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Ally durante un solo instante, para dejarla claro como me sentía. Sus ojos ahora eran un reflejo perfecto de su alma. Estaba sumamente asustada ante mi cambio de actitud. Decidido a decir lo que sentía y pensaba, comencé a hablar:

- ¿Qué sientes?- pregunté. Mi voz denotaba demasiada frustración y furia contenida.- ¿Haberme tratado como un idiota y un estúpido durante todo este tiempo? ¿Qué me trates tan mal como todos esos chicos del instituto cuando creí que éramos amigos? ¿O que seas como todo el mundo pero peor? ¿Qué me insultes y critiques a mis espaldas, llamándome friki y raro cuando tú me conoces mejor que nadie, porque te he contado prácticamente todos mis secretos sin dudar un instante de ti?- me di cuenta de que mientras contaba esto algunos lagrimones se volvían a deslizar por mis mejillas.

Comencé a caminar calle abajo, ignorando a la lluvia y a Ally. Necesitaba pasear y aclarar mis ideas. No me dio tiempo a hacer lo que quería, sin embargo, porque Ally vino, me aferró de la manga y me dio la vuelta, obligándome a mirarla a la cara. Esta vez habló claramente, sin titubeos ni susurros.

- No, Austin, lo que siento es no haber sido capaz de expresarme correctamente. A lo que te dije le faltaba un par de palabras.- la tristeza se marchó un momento para dar paso a la confusión. Madre mía, estar con esta chica es como estar montado en una montaña rusa de emociones.- Cuando dije que eras un friki y lo que tú dices que eres estúpido, te faltaba algo. Tú eres "mi" friki y "mi" estúpido, porque por muy raro que seas y por muy poca popularidad que tengas, yo te querré. Cuando te dije que no teníamos probabilidades de triunfar como pareja, se me olvidaba añadir que no tendremos posibilidades de triunfar como pareja si tú me sigues dejando decir estas tonterías, que no aportan nada y sólo dañan. Austin, si me paso, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podríamos haberlo arreglado y habernos ahorrado todos estos problemas.- la miré estupefacto. En serio, ¿esto estaba ocurriendo?- Pero ante todo, recuerda, que tu siempre serás "mi" empollón y "mi" friki, porque no te cambiaría por nada.

Con esto, me sujetó el rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y me besó. Este beso me trajo recuerdos muy profundos, de mi primer beso con ella. He de reconocer que este era aún mejor, porque no era fingido. Era real. Me relajé y puse mis manos en su cadera, mientras ella pasaba su mano por mi pelo y las reposaba en mi cuello. Nos juntamos más, haciendo el espacio personal entre nosotros inexistente. El beso me hizo sentir como si fuera el hombre más feliz en la tierra, y que no me haría falta nada más que besar a Ally todos los días. Sus labios, tan suaves, encima de los míos. El beso fue adquiriendo más fuerza y pasión según pasaban los segundos, lo cual sólo mejoró la situación. Y seguiríamos besándonos de no ser porque nos hacía falta oxígeno. Nos quedamos un rato observándonos. Ella estaba descalza, y todo el lustre que tenía el vestido se había ido por culpa del agua, que le había aplastado. Su pelo, antes ondulado, quedaba un poco despeinado. Habría quien dijera que aquello la sentaba mal, pero no había nada que sentara mal a Ally. Nada. Porque ella era guapa con o sin maquillaje, peinada o sin peinar. Sólo con una sonrisa, como la que exhibía ahora, podía arreglarlo todo. Tras esos instantes de silencio, ella agregó a su discurso:

- Se me olvidaba decirlo. Te amo.

Esta vez no hizo falta que ella me besara. Tomé yo la iniciativa, mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros, haciendo la misma función que una ducha. Pero eso me daba igual. Yo era demasiado feliz como para darme cuenta.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Antes de nada, quisiera dar las gracias a los fieles lectores que nunca me abandonan. ¡Ya vamos por los 1516! Gracias también a zendayagomez por su review (no te preocupes, no has cometido ningún error en tu español. Te aseguro que conozco gente en mi clase que deberían tomar clases de ti, porque tienen unas faltas de ortografía… tu español es perfecto, tranquila. Oh… gracias por admirarme. Aunque yo no creo que deba ser admirada, porque, soy una persona bastante normalita, bueno, tirando para rara. O al menos eso me dicen con bastante frecuencia la gente de mi colegio. Pero gracias. Me hace mucha ilusión ver que hay gente a la que le gusta mi historia. Sois motivo de mi alegría.) A LadyEluney (por favor, no odies durante mucho tiempo a Ally. Espero que este capítulo te ayude a pensar mejor de ella. Sobre tu pregunta de que si existe gente tan superficial, la respuesta, por desgracia, es sí. Es más, yo me he cruzado con mucha gente así en mi vida, y tristemente me pasó lo mismo que Austin. Duele bastante, aunque parezca mentira. Jejeje… no te extrañe si publico normalmente por la madrugada, se debe a que por la madrugada, sin motivo aparente, estoy más despierta y tengo más tiempo para publicar. No me gusta dejaros con la duda de que va a pasar después. Tenga usted un maravilloso fin de semana también. ) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡TE ECHABA DE MENOS! En serio, tiendo a mirar las reviews, y no ver la tuya me puso bastante triste. La verdad, se echa de menos hablar con la mejor chica de la R5Family. No pasa nada si no comentaste en ese capítulo, no hacía falta que te disculparas, no es tu obligación comentar. Además, es más importante que aprobaras el examen y así descanses feliz en las vacaciones sin tener que estudiar. Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes qué? Ya tengo las entradas para el concierto de Madrid. ¡Me muero de ganas de ir! Sobre tus preguntas, estoy bastante bien. A mí no me dan las vacaciones hasta el 20 de diciembre, y son sólo dos semanas. ¡No sabes tú qué suerte tienes por tener ese clima en diciembre! Aquí hace muchísimo frío, apena llegamos a los cuatro grados durante el día, por lo que imagina por la noche. En España, el invierno se caracteriza por eso. Yo lloro cada vez que me toca salir a la calle. Todavía mi familia y yo no hemos puesto las decoraciones de Navidad, pero no creo que tardemos mucho. Mis planes de Nochebuena son bastante simples: iremos a casa de mi abuela, que vive sola en un pueblo aislado, y cenaremos allí todos juntos en familia acompañándola. ¡Es muy divertido! Sobre todo cuando nos toca cocinar la cena. Hay que poner imaginación… Mi mes favorito es enero, porque mi cumpleaños cae en enero, pero diciembre me gusta muchísimo por la Navidad. Y tú, ¿qué haces por Navidad? ¿Qué decoraciones ponéis en vuestra casa? No sé porque pregunto tanto, me pica la curiosidad por saber cómo celebra la Navidad otras familias. Y una última pregunta más importante. ¿Qué tal? En fin, sólo me cabe desearte que tengas un maravilloso-genial-fantástico diciembre y un fin de semana genial.) Para todos, una última pregunta. ¿Cuál es vuestro momento favorito de los que han vivido Austin & Ally en esta historia? ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos! **

**xoxox**


	18. Chapter 18: Novios y citas

**¡Hola a todos! (Lágrimas disimuladas.) Señoras y señores, este es el último capítulo de "Una nueva vida." Las últimas menciones, saludos y respuestas a preguntas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 18: Novios y citas

Permanecimos unidos completamente unos minutos más, hasta que nos separamos. Ally tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la pasión puesta en el momento, por lo que no quise imaginar cómo tendría mis mejillas, dado que me sonrojaba solo. Nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes más, expresando en una mirada todo lo que no podíamos expresar por palabras. En los ojos de Ally pude ver el cariño que antes me había expresado. Me hizo sentir bien, querido. Increíble que la chica causante de mis males es también capaz de hacerme sentir la persona más afortunada de la tierra. Porque afortunado era de tener a alguien como ella a mi lado. Podría resultar a veces muy superficial, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón de oro y había estado siempre a mi lado. Y eso era lo que importaba. Comencé a toser fuertemente, siendo consciente por primera vez del frío que había en el ambiente. Ally me rodeó con sus brazos, infundiéndome un poco de calor, insuficiente, porque ya comenzaba a tiritar de frío. Ally me miró preocupada. Sin decirme nada, me puso encima mi abrigo para poder mantener un poco la temperatura.

- Vamos a casa antes de que te pilles una neumonía.- me dijo (más bien me ordenó) Ally.

No me hice derogar, y juntos de la mano fuimos a mi casa. Abrí la puerta con la llave que me dejé en el abrigo, e invité a Ally a pasar. Entramos los dos chorreando agua de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando entré en la casa, tan cálida, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sin poder evitarlo, estornudé. Ally comenzó a tiritar de frío también.

- Deberías darte una ducha para entrar en calor, Ally. Si no te vas a coger un resfriado.- la aconsejé. No quería meterla en ningún problema.

- ¿Y tú, Austin?- preguntó, preocupada por mí.

- No pasa nada, Ally, aquí hay dos duchas. Además, te podrás cambiar de ropa, pues prácticamente tienes la mitad de tu armario aquí.

Y era cierto. Como Ally pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa, tanto como en la suya, tenía aquí ropa suya por si tenía que pasar días seguidos no tener que ir a coger nada de ropa a su casa. Yo no me quejo, porque siempre que Ally se queda en casa me lo paso mejor, pues mis padres suelen irse en viajes de días para poder ir a controlar las distintas tiendas de colchones que tienen por todo el país, dejándome solo. Un poco de compañía nunca me ha hecho daño. Por el portazo que oí Ally debía haber cogido el baño más cercano a mi habitación, para poder ir corriendo a coger la ropa luego. Sonriendo como un bobo ante el recuerdo del beso compartido en la lluvia, me fui a duchar. Me había equivocado. Mi vida era lo mejor, y estaba completa.

Cuando salí de la ducha, cambiado con ropa limpia y seca, todavía podía sentir el frío por todo mi cuerpo. Fui a preparar un cuenco de caldo, porque la curiosa comida que había en aquel club no es que fuera mi tipo. ¿Os podéis creer que para poder ver las tapas que había debía usar un microscopio? De verdad, eran demasiado pequeñas como para poder alimentar a un humano… a no ser que me comiera toda la mesa de tapas, lo cual no habría sido algo muy educado por mí parte. Me adentré en la cocina para descubrir el olor a caldo haciéndose lentamente. Me encontré a Ally entre fogones, ya duchada. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, y se había vestido con la ropa más cómoda que había: unos vaqueros, una camiseta lisa blanca y una sudadera muy grande y roja, obviamente de mi armario.

- Ally, ¿esa sudadera es…?

- ¿Tuya?- preguntó Ally, anticipándose a mi pregunta.- Sí. ¿No te molestara que la haya cogido, verdad?- negué frenéticamente. Aquella sudadera la quedaba mejor que a mí. Debería regalársela, la quedaba perfectamente.- Es que la ropa que tenía era demasiado incómoda y no daban calor… la verdad es que estoy helada.

Instintivamente, fui por detrás de ella y la abracé por la espalda. Ally recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro. Su diminuta altura, junto con su poco tamaño, me daban ganas de abrazarla más fuerte, protegerla entre mis brazos. La mezcla de olores que había allí aturdía a mis sentidos, descentrándome. Olía a caldo cociéndose poco a poco, uno de mis olores favoritos, junto con el olor de Ally. Ella en concreto olía a frutas del bosque [1]. Ally olía siempre así. Era su olor. Por eso, cuando comenzó a pasar más tiempo aquí, me hice cargo de que tuviera siempre aquí su gel preferido, que, por suerte, desde que la conocí es mi olor favorito por encima de todos, incluso el de pancake. Cerré los ojos e inspiré el olor que emanaba de aquella zona. Podría haberme quedado para siempre así, abrazando a Ally y aspirando su olor, pero si seguía así no la dejaría acabar el caldo. Me separé de ella, dejándola espacio para que sirviera el caldo en dos tazones. Me entregó uno.

- Gracias, Ally.

- De nada. No iba a venir como invitada por sorpresa en tu casa y no prepararte una sopa…

- Ally, sabes de sobra que en esta casa siempre serás bienvenida.- la contesté con una sonrisa.

Fuimos al salón. Nos tiramos en los cálidos sofás que había de color marrón oscuro para complementar las paredes color salmón del salón, que cómo ya había dicho cientos de veces, detestaba bastante porque eran muy llamativas. Ally depositó las tazas en la mesita de madera natural que había en el centro entre los sofás, encima de una larga alfombra de color crema. Nos sentamos juntos a tomar el caldo. Pasé mi brazo por los hombros de Ally, para acercarla a mí. Juntos sorbimos el caldo, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Me di cuenta de que todavía no había preguntado la pregunta clave a Ally, la que definiría nuestra relación.

- Esto, Ally…- estaba muy nervioso. ¿Y si se había arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido bajo la lluvia? Además, nunca había preguntado esto a una chica…

- ¿Sí, Austin?- inquirió Ally. Dejó de beber su caldo para mirarme fijamente.

- Em…- intenté ganar el coraje para poder preguntárselo. Tomé aire y lo solté todo. – ¿Querrías ser mi novia?- fue más fácil de lo que aparentaba. Me moví incómodo en el asiento, pues Ally todavía no había contestado.

- Por supuesto, Austin.- me contestó con una sonrisa afectuosa.

- Eh… Si quieres, podríamos quedar en una cita, si prefieres…- Ally me cortó poniendo su dedo índice encima de mis labios. Negó con su cabeza.

- No, Austin, citas no. No quiero ir a lo que la gente llama "citas." Ir vestido de manera superficial para impresionar al otro. Ya me cansé de eso. Lo que quiero es pasar cada minuto de mi día contigo. Nadie más. No nos hacen falta citas, ya nos conocemos demasiado bien.- Ally me estaba sorprendiendo mucho hoy. Por primera vez me había dicho lo mucho que la importaba, y lo más novedoso, acaba de sentenciar que no desea pasar más tiempo con otra persona que no sea yo. Recapacitando sobre el significado de estas palabras, me sonrojé fuertemente. Por si acaso yo insistí.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo si quieres una cita en la que yo tenga que vestir de etiqueta, allí me tendrás. Si prefieres ir a una discoteca en la que tenga que vestir más moderno de lo que haría habitualmente, allí me tendrás. Yo iría a cualquier lugar por ti, Ally. Y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Sin dudarlo. Pide por esa boca que yo lo cumpliré sin ningún problema.- la contesté algo azorado, pues me estaba ofreciendo a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Ally bajó la mirada, y musitó algo que no llegó a entender.- ¿Qué? Dilo Ally.

- Bueno, ya sé que dije que no quería ninguna cita, pero siempre fue mi sueño poder bailar una lenta en mi primera cita, con la persona que más quería… Con Dallas y Elliot no lo conseguí…

- Pues ya está.- repliqué, levantándome del sofá y yendo a la estantería repleta de discos. Cogí uno de música clásica y lo coloqué en la radio. Mientras las notas inundaban la sala, la dije a Ally:- Ven aquí. Haremos de esto nuestra primera y última cita. Así habrás bailado la lenta que tanto quisiste en tu primera cita.- la expliqué, mientras la tomaba con una mano por su otra mano y con la otra por la cintura.

Ally me miró sorprendida ante mi resolución y seguridad. Luego, sin pensárselo mucho, agarró con fuerza mi mano y luego colocó la otra en mi hombro. Juntos comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de la música, que sugería que poco a poco nos fuéramos relajándonos. Nos alejamos de la zona con la mesa y los sofás, para evitar golpearnos contra ellos. Seguimos bailando al compás, hasta que yo solté la mano de Ally y la rodeé por la cintura. Ella, cambiando de posición, rodeó mi cuello con sus manos. Al cabo de media hora bailando acabamos bailando abrazados, sin dejar un espacio de nuestro cuerpo que no estuviera en contacto con el del otro. Probablemente la escena hubiera sido más romántica si ambos hubiéramos ido vestidos de gala, pero no fue el caso. Íbamos vestidos como normalmente iríamos, y era mucho mejor. Porque habíamos convertido algo normal en algo excepcional, mágico. La lenta que bailamos en mi salón fue un momento con Ally que nos unió más aún, más que nada, y que nunca olvidé, por mucho tiempo que pasara. Nos unió para siempre. Éramos eternos. Ella y yo, juntos. El friki y la popular. Porque los clichés, aunque parezcan imposible e inexistentes, existen. Éramos el ejemplo. Éramos el claro ejemplo de que si se quiere, se puede. Éramos inseparables.

De tantas veces que me he quejado de mi vida me parece que ya iba siendo hora de dar las gracias. Sin mis padres no habría estado en Miami, dónde conocí a la chica de mi vida, y además mi mejor amiga. Sin ella, no habría vivido un montón de experiencias que ahora me parecen básicas. Sin ella, mi vida probablemente sería como un puzle incompleto. Ella es la pieza que falta para dar sentido a todo. Es como el Sol de mi universo (como podéis observar, sigo empleando las mismas metáforas tan características de empollón, de las que poco a poco dejé de avergonzarme.) Ally y yo nos graduamos del instituto, y cada uno fue a la universidad de sus sueños. Eso sí, en nuestro tiempo de distancia jamás perdimos el contacto, realizándonos visitas bastante frecuentemente. En cuanto nos graduamos de la universidad, Ally en el de magisterio y yo en arquitectura, la pedí matrimonio. Puedo presumir que nuestro matrimonio ha ido bastante bien, dado que llevábamos casados más de veinte años. Si, el Austin Moon empollón e inseguro de dieciséis años se ha convertido en un hombre de cuarenta años. Lo sé, sorprendente. Hasta para mí. Jamás me vi como un padre feliz de dos hijas, Anne y Judith, pero ¡fíjate! Casualidad de causalidades, estoy casado y tengo dos hijos. Y quién me diría que todo esto a lo mejor no hubiera pasado si no me hubiera tropezado y hubiera caído en un charco de barro. Si esto no hubiera pasado, Ally no habría hablado conmigo ni se habría metido conmigo. Si esto no hubiera pasado, nunca habría tenido que pedirme disculpas, iniciando una amistad que condujo a más. Y ahora que miró atrás, en el pasado, puedo decir con orgullo que si me dieran a elegir si vivir otra vida o vivir la misma, repetiría todo. Porque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

_[1] Digamos que el olor a frutas del bosque es mi favorito en el mundo mundial, por lo que me pareció interesante que Ally oliera así._

**¡Señoras y señores! Hasta aquí llegó lo que se daba. Con este capítulo se acaba "Una nueva vida." Ha sido un mes de intensas emociones y dónde me lo he pasado genial escribiendo para todos vosotros. Por si no lo sabéis, ¡hemos alcanzado los 1602 lectores! ¡Gracias a todos vosotros! ¡No tenéis idea de cuánto os quiero! También quiero dar las gracias a zendayagomez (Sí, soy española. Me enorgullece que te guste mi forma de escribir, aunque estoy segura de que por mucho que digas que se parece a la forma de escribir de tu mamá, tu mamá escribe mejor que yo. Sí, sí que escuché "Counting stars." ¡Les quedó increíble el cover! ¡Yo me quedé sin palabras! Me encantó sobre todo la parte en la parte en la que Ross canta. ¡Le quedó perfecto! Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por comentar en cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia. Fuiste mi apoyo desde el principio y es algo que yo no olvidaré. ¡Muchísimos abrazos virtuales desde España para ti!) Y a Melisa Mayte (no te preocupes, no me olvidaré de saludar a Ross de tu parte. ¡A mí también me encanta poner las decoraciones navideñas! Es tradición en mi familia ponerlo todos juntos. ¡Te lo prometo, el salón de mi casa parece un arco iris! Está el árbol de Navidad repleto de adornos con colores y el belén (no creo que sea tan bonito como el tuyo, el mío tiende a ser bastante simple.) ¡Increíble que te pasaras hasta tan tarde haciendo las velitas y los copos de nieve! Yo soy muy patosa para las manualidades, tienden a quedarme bastante penosas. No te impresiones mucho sobre mis habilidades culinarias, yo me suelo encargar de los postres en la cena de Nochebuena. No tener planes hasta última hora es mejor que tenerlo planificado, te lo aseguro. Siempre acaba habiendo algún imprevisto, lo que los convierte en planes improvisados. Me alegra de que te gustara el momento del beso bajo la lluvia. Me costó bastante describirlo, y te diré por qué. Nunca he besado a nadie, por lo que no sabía cómo describirlo, y tenía bastante miedo de que no os gustara la escena. Me alegro de que te gustara. Una pregunta importantísima antes de irme: ¿qué tal? Recuerda que lo más importante es cómo te encuentres, nada más. Bueno, hermana (lo pillas, ¿no? R5Family, hermanos…), ¡muchísimos abrazos virtuales para ti, por ser la mejor de la R5Family!) ¡Nos vemos en mi próxima historia que no tardaré en publicar! Como muy tarde mañana ya la podréis leer. ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX**


End file.
